A New Start
by Miss Casse-Gueule
Summary: Après la guerre, tout va pour le mieux: Sasuke est de retour au village, Madara est définitivement mort, Naruto est jûnin... Mais un hic survient: Naruto ne désire plus être ninja. Et, malgré les cris de son Hokage, il s'enfuit dès que l'occasion se présente... Sa raison de partir ? Une jeune femme aux envoutants yeux dorés... Version non corrigée Rating T pour être sûre
1. Prologue : Avant la bataille

_Bonjour !_

 _Voici une toute première histoire sur ce site. Elle sera très courte, mais j'espère que vous aimerez, vraiment... et que vous ne me lyncherez pas pour mes idées._

 _Certains personnages seront OOC; de plus, j'ai inséré quelques personnages OC._

 _Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, sauf: Youko, Aka, et les enfants.  
_

Prologue :

 _POV Naruto :_

Je m'éloignais des combats. J'étais épuisé. Madara était enfin mort, tué par Sasuke et moi, Obito s'était sacrifié pour nous aider. Il y avait des morts, trop nombreux pour être comptés, et des blessés, innombrables. Les gens cherchaient désespérément leurs proches, le cœur battant, écrasés par l'appréhension et portés par l'espoir.

Soudain, je m'arrêtai, au bord d'un énorme trou dans le sol. Une jeune fille était prostrée au beau milieu, assise. Elle criait. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient maculés de sang, de cendres, de boue et d'autres saletés en tous genres. Dans ses bras, elle tenait le corps sans vie d'une camarade. Mon cœur manqua un battement quand je la reconnu. Je murmurai son prénom, et descendis prudemment, péniblement, le ravin. Mes blessures me lançant à chaque pas.

Je m'approchai d'elle sans qu'elle ne réagisse. Je posai une main sur son épaule secouée de sanglots.

« Pourquoi, gémissait-elle, pourquoi es-tu partie au combat ? Onee-chan… »

Elle se tourna vers moi, et je tressaillis en voyant ses grands yeux dorés emplis de larmes.

« Naruto…

\- Chhhh… je fis en la prenant dans mes bras. Je suis là.

\- Naruto… ! »

Elle s'accrocha désespérément à moi, ses mains enroulées dans ma veste en lambeaux, son cou niché sur mon torse. Je l'entendais renifler. Le corps de l'autre fille était toujours sur ses cuisses.

« Il faut rentrer, je commençai.

\- Non ! cria-t-elle en me lâchant et en enroulant ses bras autour du corps. Je reste avec elle !

\- Elle vient avec nous, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Je me levai, et attendis qu'elle fasse de même, mais elle m'offrit un regard mouillé, et renifla :

« Je ne peux pas me lever… »

Je soupirai.

« Je vais te porter, alors. Accroche-toi à elle. »

Elle tint le cadavre fermement, tandis que je la soulevai et, avec le reste de force qu'il me restait, me mis en marche vers le campement de plus proche. Pendant le trajet, je la laissai pleurer tout son soûl, sachant tout comme elle que, une fois arrivés, elle devrait se relever, être forte, et prendre soin des blessés.

Elle n'avait arriver à temps pour sauver sa sœur, mais il restait tant de blessures à soigner, tant d'autres vies menacées, que je savais pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait d'autre choix que de participer elle aussi, même si elle n'était clairement pas en état de faire quoi que soit, à part pleurer.

Je baissai les yeux vers elle, et m'aperçus non sans surprise que les siens étaient secs.

« Ça va ? je demandai, hésitant. On peut faire une pause, si tu veux… »

Elle secoua vivement la tête en signe de négation.

« Non. Reposes-moi. Je peux marcher.

\- Mais…

\- Naruto, reposes-moi. S'il te plaît… »

Je sentais sa voix sur le point de rupture. Si je ne la laissais pas marcher, maintenant, elle se remettrait à pleurer, et serait incapable de s'arrêter. Je m'arrêtai et la déposai doucement au sol. Dès que ses pieds touchèrent la terre, dans un petit « skuich » dû au fait qu'elle était imbibée du sang de nos camarades, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, et je dus la soutenir.

« Lâches-moi ! » cria-t-elle en se débattant, le corps de sa sœur toujours serré contre sa poitrine.

Je le lui arrachai presque. Elle poussa un hurlement de bête blessé, et tenta de le reprendre, mais je la repoussai avec froideur.

« Le temps n'est plus aux pleurs ! Ressaisis-toi, bordel ! Elle n'aurait pas aimé te voir ainsi. Elle préférait te voir sourire. Bon sang, je sais que c'est dur ! Mais tu ne peux pas t'effondrer pour ne plus te relever. Tu ne peux pas abandonner ceux qui ont besoin de toi ! Tu n'en n'as pas le droit ! »

Elle tressaillit.

« Je…

\- Non ! la coupai-je. Laisses-moi finir ! »

Elle hocha doucement la tête. La flamme qui, dans ses yeux, s'était éteinte réapparu. Un grondement sourd monta dans sa gorge, tandis qu'elle effaçait ses dernières traces de larmes.

« Tu as raison, fit-t-elle. Ma sœur m'a un jour dit que mon sourire pouvait égaler le tien… je compte bien le dépasser à présent ! »

J'éclatai de rire. On m'avait souvent complimenté sur mes sourires, « aussi lumineux que le soleil » et « porteurs d'espoir ». Pour moi, ce n'est qu'une façon d'extérioriser mon bonheur, même s'il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi, et cela semble toucher les gens, me rendant encore plus heureux, et eux aussi par la même occasion, du fait que mes sourires en sont encore plus sincères.

 _Il s'agit là d'un cercle du bonheur tel que j'ai toujours rêvé de créer. Si seulement je pouvais l'étendre au monde entier, je serai le plus heureux des hommes…_

Mon cœur se serra néanmoins tandis que je fixais la morte : plus jamais elle n'évoquerait nos moments passés ensembles, notre amitié… plus jamais elle ne nous taquinerait, mon amie et moi, sur combien on devenait gaga à la simple vue de sa petite fille, âgée d'un an à peine… ou alors quand on la harcelait pour qu'on aille voir les bébés chats à l'animalerie la plus proche…

Sans que je m'en rende compte, les larmes dévalaient mes joues.

« Naruto… »

Je retins un sanglot, et offris à la jeune fille mon plus beau sourire. Ses beaux yeux dorés s'attristèrent. Elle me retira doucement le corps des mains, et le posa sur le sol. Puis, elle me prit dans ses bras, et me berça, comme un enfant, suivant le mouvement vers le bas alors que mes jambes ne me soutenaient plus et que je tombais à genoux.

« Chhh… me murmura-t-elle. Calmes-toi… »

Mais ses larmes avaient recommencé à couler, et nous nous soutinrent mutuellement, pleurant l'un contre l'autre…

oO°Oo

Assis sur un banc à côté d'elle, je la regardai bercer doucement sa nièce. Ses cheveux châtains, qu'elle avait coupé courts – ils lui arrivaient juste au-dessus des épaules en fait – en signe de deuil, amusaient beaucoup la petite qui jouait à les attraper en riant. Je les contemplai un instant, nostalgique. J'avais presque l'impression que la mère allait arriver en hurlant qu'on lui avait dérobé sa fille, et la reprendre des bras de sa petite sœur sous le rire amusé du bébé qui chercherait à attraper les mèches qui cachaient le visage de la jeune femme, et le sien et le mien entremêlés dans une mélodie de tous les jours, la plus belle que l'on puisse entendre.

« Tu es sûre de ton choix ? je demandai d'une voix hésitante.

\- Oui ! fit-t-elle d'une voix convaincue en relevant la tête vers moi. Je suis sûre. Cesse de poser cette question, s'il te plait, Naruto !

\- Mais… je fis en baissant la tête tel un enfant pris en faute.

\- Naruto… s'attrista-t-elle. Je dois m'occuper d'elle, tu sais. Je ne peux pas abandonner ma carrière de ninja comme ça. En plus, on a encore besoin de mon aide, ici. Je ne peux pas les abandonner, je n'en n'ai pas le droit. C'est toi-même qui me l'as dit. Tu t'en souviens, rassures-moi ? »

Je me mis à rire.

« Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! Plutôt deux fois qu'une, même ! Tu as raison, excuses-moi. J'ai juste peur.

\- Je comprends. On continuera à se voir, hein ?

\- Bien sûr ! Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement ! »

Elle éclata d'un rire qui réchauffa agréablement mon cœur. Je me surpris à la contempler tendrement pendant qu'elle riait. J'avançai une main pour remettre une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Elle cessa aussitôt de rire, et ses grands yeux se posèrent sur moi en signe d'incompréhension, mêlés d'une lueur que je ne parvins pas à identifier sur le moment.

Comme hypnotisés, nos visages commencèrent à se rapprocher, lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus rapidement tandis que nous nous penchions l'un vers l'autre. Nous nous arrêtâmes à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, espace vite comblé. Nos lèvres s'entrechoquèrent avec douceur et maladresse.

Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent, elle passa un bras autour de mon cou, et je lâchai prise.

Le baiser ne prit fin que lorsque nous entendîmes un « hum ! » gêné derrière nous. Nous retournant, le visage écarlate, nous aperçûmes Gaara, qui nous fixait avec un air amusé.

« Il va bientôt falloir partir, Naruto, me dit-t-il, et mon cœur se déchira. Tes coéquipiers t'attendent aux portes du village. »

Je ne pus que hocher la tête, et me levai avec lenteur, peu disposé à me séparer d'elle. Nos mains étaient jointes, et relâcher ma prise fut aussi difficile que mon combat contre Madara, voire plus. Mes yeux emplis de larmes croisèrent les siens, résolus.

Je pus y lire que ce n'était pas une erreur. Elle se leva à son tour, joignant plus fermement nos mains. Gaara s'approcha alors, et me serra contre lui.

« Tu peux revenir quand tu veux, mon frère, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille. Il suffit de me le demander, et je peux lui accorder quelques jours de congé pour que vous puissiez vous voir. Et puis, tu seras toujours le bienvenu… »

Une larme s'échappa et roula sur ma joue. Je lui rendis son étreinte de mon bras valide en le remerciant silencieusement. Il n'y avait jamais eu besoin de mots entre lui et moi.

Puis, il se dirigea vers elle, et lui prit le bébé des mains.

« Je suppose que vous voulez être seuls. »

Nous hochâmes la tête, la reconnaissance se lisant dans notre regard. Gaara sourit.

« Vous avez ma bénédiction, ainsi que celle de Temari et de Kankurô, dit-t-il, nous faisans sourire. Au revoir Naruto, et bonne chance… »

C'est ainsi que, main dans la main, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie de Suna. Je repris notre conversation.

« Tu peux venir quand tu veux, tu sais, dis-je. Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte. »

Elle me sourit.

« Cette phrase peut aussi s'appliquer à toi », répliqua-t-elle.

Nous nous arrêtâmes sous un arbre pour un nouveau baiser. Nous prîmes tout notre temps pour rejoindre la porte, multipliant les arrêts discrets pour nous embrasser, ou tout simplement nous regarder dans les yeux. Enfin, arrivés à quelques rues des remparts qui protégeaient la ville, nos mains se lâchèrent à regret, et nous nous stoppâmes une dernière et douloureuse fois.

Le silence régna, tandis que nous nous fixions droit dans les yeux.

Un dernier baiser, une dernière étreinte, avant de se dire au revoir pour Dieu savait combien de temps.

« Je t'aime », lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

Elle tressaillit.

« Moi aussi. »

Nous nous séparâmes. Bon sang, Kurama seul pouvait savoir combien j'aimais cette fille. Durant les deux mois que j'avais passé ici en compagnie de mon équipe – officiellement pour un échange de bons procédés entre nos villages, c'est-à-dire que chacun des villages envoyait une équipe à l'autre pour aider à la reconstruction et officieusement sur un caprice de Gaara et de ma part, car elle avait besoin de moi autant que j'avais besoin d'elle – je m'étais peu à peu rendu compte que ce j'avais au début pris pour de la fraternité s'était transformé en amour, pur et fort. Inébranlable. Douloureux lorsque j'étais loin d'elle, merveilleux quand j'étais à ses côtés. Je sentais que j'allais très mal supporter ces mois, peut-être même ces années, loin d'elle.

Mon cœur lui appartenait.

oO°Oo

« NON ! NARUTO JE TE L'INTERDIS ! NARUTO ! DIS, TU M'ÉCOUTES QUAND JE TE PARLE ? NARUTO UZUMAKI ! »

Jamais la voix de mes camarades ne m'avait parue aussi lointaine. Jamais je n'avais été aussi décidé. Mon choix était fait, ma décision était prise.

 _Tsunade peut tempêter autant qu'elle le souhaite, je ne reviendrai pas en arrière,_ pensai-je, déterminé.

En ce glorieux jour d'été, je venais de remettre ma démission. Moi, Naruto Uzumaki, héro de la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja, premier candidat au poste de Hokage, je venais de remettre ma démission de mon poste de jônin. A présent, je devais faire face à l'incompréhension et la colère de mes coéquipiers, présents dans la salle, et une Tsunade déchaînée, prête à tout pour me garder dans ses rangs.

Je serrai les poings, furieux. Ma voix supplanta celle de Tsunade.

« STOP ! »

Elle s'étrangla.

« Écoutez-moi attentivement, fis-je d'un ton très calme. Je vous remets ma démission de mon poste de ninja, et ce n'est pas négociable. Je vous remets mon bandeau dès maintenant. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, je défis mon bandeau frontal et le tendis à Tsunade, qui ne fit aucun geste pour le reprendre.

Je lui tournai le dos, et me dirigeai vers la porte d'un pas tranquille, lorsqu'elle dit :

« Tu en sûr de toi ?

\- On ne peut plus sûr. »

Elle me fixa un instant, tandis que je gardai résolument ma main sur la poignée de la porte, prêt à partir.

« Dans ce cas, j'accepte. En ce jour, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze redevient un civil. »

Je dus retenir un grand sourie victorieux, mais un rictus étira néanmoins mes lèvres.

« Mais je pose une condition ! »

Mon cœur rata un battement. Une condition ? Ce n'était pas censé se passer ainsi ! Je devais aller la retrouver sitôt mon statut de civil retrouvé !

 _Qu'est-ce que la vieille va encore nous inventer ?_ pensai-je avec agacement.

« Oui ? fis-je en me retournant lentement, croisant le regard brûlant de mon Hokage.

\- Tu resteras confiné au village. »

J'écarquillai les yeux. Mon souffle se fit erratique, et une vague de colère me submergea.

« Non. »

Jamais je n'ai donné de refus si total. Celui-ci ne contient aucune faille exploitable dans laquelle s'engouffrer, et il fait tressaillir les ninjas présents dans la pièce.

« Et pourquoi cela ? demande Tsunade avec un calme olympien.

\- Je suis un civil. Vous n'en avez pas le droit ! je m'écrie, sachant très bien que ma protestation ne tiendra pas la route.

\- Si ! J'ai tous les droits ! Si je désire mettre quelqu'un sous surveillance, je le fais ! Si je ne veux pas qu'une personne quitte l'enceinte du village, elle y reste confinée ! Civil ou ninja, la loi reste la même ! Tous doivent obéir à mes ordres. »

Je me tendis comme un ressort. Un grondement sorti de ma poitrine, dans laquelle un terrible sentiment de trahison prit place.

« C'est parce que je suis le Jinchuriki ? demandai-je d'une voix dangereusement basse.

\- Oui, répondit-t-elle, et mon cœur éclata.

\- POUR QUOI ME PRENEZ-VOUS ? POUR UNE ARME ? JE NE SUIS PAS HUMAIN A VOS YEUX ? »

Ses yeux s'étrécirent. Les miens devinent rouges.

« Je t'interdis de me confiner à l'intérieur du village.

\- Et moi je t'interdis de le quitter. »

Nous nous affrontâmes un instant. Ma fureur augmenta encore d'un cran, et je quittai la pièce avant de faire un massacre.

Mes pas me menèrent vers la sortie du village. Une pensée me traversa l'esprit : _les ordres ne sont sans doute pas encore arrivés. J'ai peut-être une chance de sortir…_

Je tentai ma chance. A mon grand étonnement, cela marcha. Un sourire amusé étira mes lèvres. Ils pensaient sans doute que cela allait me prendre plus de temps pour préparer mes affaires et mettre au point un plan pour m'enfuir, mais la vérité est là : tout est déjà scellé dans un rouleau qui se trouve dans ma poche, et je n'avais aucun plan. Je suis juste sortit comme ça, comme si j'allais me promener. En fait, je me doutais un peu de cette réaction.

Un regret me traversa pourtant : j'aurai aimé profiter d'une douche avant de partir. Un sourire amusé éclaira mon visage tandis que je prenais conscience de ma nouvelle liberté. Je pris mon élan, et me mis à courir à travers la forêt, mon cœur battant la chamade.

« Attends-moi, mon amour, murmurai-je au vent. J'arrive. »

oO°Oo

Je fus bientôt en vue du petit village où elle avait prévu de m'attendre. Je souris, et m'arrêtai bien vite devant la petite auberge où elle séjournait, avant de monter à sa chambre.

Le cœur battant, je toquai à la porte. Elle l'ouvrit, et je tombai dans deux lacs brun-dorés.

« Naruto ! »

Elle se jeta dans mes bras ouvert en riant, avant de m'entrainer à l'intérieur de la chambre pour m'assaillir de question :

« Comment s'est passé ton voyage ? Tu n'as pas eu trop de problèmes pour partir ? Quelle a été la réaction de tes camarades ? Tu leur as dit quoi ?

\- Oh là ! je m'écrie en lui caressant la tête pour la calmer. A vrai dire, je leur ai juste dit que je donnais ma démission, et je suis parti. Ils étaient choqués, et Tsunade a même essayé de m'interdire de quitter le village.

\- Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-elle. Mais tu pourrais être considéré comme nukenin ! Bon sang, Naruto, réflé- !? »

Je mis doucement un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire. Elle tressaillit, et plongea son envoutant regard doré dans le mien. Mon cœur s'emballa en la voyant retirer mon doigt de sa bouche, se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je susurrai à son oreille. Même s'ils nous pourchassent, ils ne nous retrouverons jamais ! »

Elle gloussa, et se libéra de mon étreinte.

« Je vais préparer les chevaux, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire tendre. Prépare la petite, en attendant. »

Je hochai la tête, la laissant seller les deux chevaux sur lesquels nous nous déplacerions désormais, et allait chercher la petite fille, endormie dans la chambre adjacente. Je scellai nos affaires, et descendis en portant la fillette – désormais âgée de quatre ans – dans mes bras.

Arrivé en bas, je découvris les chevaux, nous attendant. Elle était déjà juchée sur l'un d'eux, une jument à la robe gris cendré. Je lui confiai la fillette, et montai à mon tour sur le second animal, un étalon à la robe bai cerise flamboyante. Sans un regard en arrière, nous quittâmes la ville, le pays du feu puis, enfin, le continent.


	2. Chapter 1

_Salut ! Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il plaira. En tout cas, merci à Cristal de glace et à math62370 pour leurs reviews, auxquelles je vais répondre, d'ailleurs:_

 _Cristal de glace:_ _Thank you ! :D_

 _C'est vrai qu'il est parfois plus agréable de voir des couples autres que les "conventionnels", on va dire. Même si, personnellement, j'adore ces couples, j'en ai parfois un peu marre ! Dans cette fiction, j'ai mélangé les couples "conventionnels" à d'autres, que l'on voit un peu moins, grâce aux personnages secondaires._

 _math62370:_ _Merci beaucoup ! ^^_

 _Tu verras ! ;-)_

 _Je répète une nouvelle fois le disclamer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas ! ^^_

Chapitre 1 :

 _POV Naruto (all)_

 _29 août 75 :_

Juché sur Imea, je retenais tant bien que mal Fuu et Aoi, assises devant moi, de tomber. Heureusement que cette jument était placide ! Tout le contraire de Nuki, l'étalon nerveux, qui refusait de se laisser approcher si les enfants étaient dans les parages.

Nous revenions d'une promenade, durant laquelle j'avais remplis ma besace avec le gibier qui s'était pris dans mes pièges, ainsi qu'un faisan, abattu à l'aide d'une flèche. Les deux petites jouaient alors un peu plus loin, et n'avaient pas vu la scène.

Je souris en contemplant leurs têtes dissemblables. Si elles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eaux, la couleur de leurs yeux et de leurs cheveux différaient : Fuu avait les cheveux brun-doré et les yeux noisette, éclairés de touches dorées, de Youko et Aoi possédait mes yeux bleus et, comme moi, était blonde comme les blés.

« Na-chan ? »

Je baissais les yeux, pour rencontrer ceux de Fuu. Imitant le comportement de leurs aînés, elles m'appelaient « Na-chan » et non « papa », et Youko « You-chan » à la place de « maman ». Cela ne nous dérangeaient pas vraiment, et nous amusaient plus qu'autre-chose.

« Oui ma puce ? souris-je gentiment à ma fille. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Quand est-ce que tu nous apprendras à tirer ? »

C'était une question qui revenait souvent. Depuis que j'apprenais le tir à l'arc à Haku, elles aussi voulaient des leçons.

« Quand vous serez plus grandes, promis-je.

\- Mais on est plus grandes ! protesta Aoi. J'ai pris deux centimètres depuis la dernière fois, c'est You-chan qui l'a dit !

\- Il te faudra gagner plus que deux centimètres, si tu veux que je t'apprenne le tir à l'arc, moucheron ! me moquai-je.

\- Pfff ! fit la petite fille en gonflant ses joues. C'est pas juste ! »

Elle croisa les bras et sa mit à bouder. Sa sœur l'imita aussitôt en marmonnant « pas juste ! » à son tour. J'éclatai de rire. Elles étaient décidément trop mignonnes !

« He, boudez pas les mistinguettes ! je souris en leur ébouriffant les cheveux l'une après l'autre, provoquant de vives protestations. Les leçons arriveront bien plus tôt que vous ne le pensez, vu la vitesse à laquelle vous grandissez ! »

Elles me répondirent par d'immenses sourires qui me firent fondre.

« On peut galoper, Na-chan ? me demandèrent-elles.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, princesses ! m'écriai-je en piquant des deux. Imea ga-lop ! »

La jument obéit aussitôt, provoquant des cris de joies de la part des fillettes. J'eus un nouveau sourire. J'étais profondément heureux.

Mais, une vie peut basculer en un instant. Je le compris en voyant arriver Fubuki, ma nièce, à cheval sur Nuki, Haku en croupe derrière elle. Elle criait mon nom. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés de terreur, des mèches obsidiennes s'échappaient de sa tresse défaite, ses habits déchirés étaient couverts de sang et de cendres. Elle et Haku étaient blessés.

« Na-chan ! hurla Fubuki en stoppant Nuki d'un coup, et l'étalon piaffa. On a… Youko, elle… des ninjas… la ferme brûle… elle m'a crié de m'enfuir… »

Mon cœur sombra dans ma poitrine. Je fis descendre tout le monde des chevaux, et pris Fubuki par les épaules et l'emmenait à part.

« Youko… où est-elle ? »

Ma nièce me regarda de ses yeux sauvages, emplis de larmes.

« Elle… elle est resté là-bas ! sanglota-t-elle. You-chan… »

Mon cœur rata un battement. Une bile amère monta à mes lèvres. Je pris sur moi, et serrai Fubuki dans mes bras en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. Malgré moi, je m'impatientais. Je perdais du temps, Youko n'allait jamais tenir seule. Je secouai légèrement Fubuki.

« Écoute, mets les petits sur Imea, et éloigne-toi un maximum, mais ne t'approche pas du village, d'accord ? Tu te souviens de la grotte où on est allés, une fois ? »

Elle hocha la tête. L'entrée de la grotte en question était tout juste assez large pour laisser passer un cheval, et le boyau était étroit, mais on finissait par arriver dans un endroit protégé, illuminé par un trou dans la voûte laissant passer la lumière, qui se reflétait dans divers cristaux, et où coulait une rivière souterraine dont l'eau était potable. Il y poussait diverses mousses et champignons comestibles. Fubuki était bonne cuisinière, connaissait les herbes qui se mangeaient ou non, savait chasser et même se battre si besoin était. Ils pourraient survivre, et fuir.

« Monte sur Nuki, et guide tout le monde là-bas. Tiens, fis-je en lui tendant ma gibecière. Prends ça. Il y a assez de viande pour tenir trois jours. Si je ne suis pas revenu d'ici là, dirigez-vous vers l'est. Vous tomberez sur un chemin partant tout droit vers le nord. Suis-le. Il te mènera au Grand Pont de Naruto. Juste à côté, il y a un village. Entres-y, et demande à voir Tazuna ou Inari, son petit-fils. Dis bien que tu viens de la part de Naruto Uzumaki. Lorsque tu le verras, explique-lui tout, et demande-lui de vous conduire à Suna. Gaara s'occupera de vous.

\- Mais, Na-chan… gémit la jeune fille. Tu vas revenir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je la contemplai un instant, envisageai de mentir, avant de dire la vérité.

« Je ne sais pas, lançai-je crûment. C'est pour ça que je te dis ça. Fubuki, tu m'as bien compris ?

\- Oui, murmura-t-elle. Aller à la grotte. Attendre trois jours. Si… si tu n'es pas revenu d'ici là, aller vers l'est. Suivre le chemin vers le nord. Entrer dans le village près du Grand Pont de Naruto. Demander à voir Tazuna et Inari. Tout leur expliquer. Demander d'aller à Suna. »

Je hochai la tête.

« Bien, très bien ! la félicitai-je. Maintenant, action ! »

Je revins vers les plus jeunes, et me tournai vers les benjamines.

« Les filles, la ballade continue, mais avec Fubuki, d'accord ? Elle va vous montrer un endroit super chouette !

\- Ouais ! s'écria Aoi.

\- Na-chan, pourquoi tu ne viens pas ? s'inquiéta Fuu.

\- Parce qu'il s'agit d'un endroit interdit aux grands, fis-je avec un clin d'œil. Vous voyez, il n'y a pas tant de désavantages que ça, à êtres des petites ! »

Un grand sourire naquit sur les lèvres des fillettes, qui rirent en cœur. Je me tournai vers Haku.

« Tu te sens capable de monter sur Imea avec les petites ?

\- Oui, assura le jeune garçon. Ne t'inquiète pas, Na-chan. Va sauver You-chan. »

Je souris. Mon fils avait décidément la tête sur les épaules. Grand pour son âge – six ans qui en paraissaient dix –, il ressemblait beaucoup à sa grand-mère maternelle et sa tante : fin et élancé, les cheveux noirs et une peau ivoire, il n'avait pris de nous que les grand yeux noisette tirant sur le doré et moucheté de vert de Youko. Mais ses prunelles étaient assombries par la peur, et mon cœur se serra tandis que le sang me montait à la tête. Ceux qui avaient terrorisés mon fils, blessés ma nièce et contre qui ma femme se battait actuellement allaient payer pour leurs crimes.

 _Doucement, Kit,_ me conseilla Kurama. _Te précipiter n'a jamais arrangé les choses._

 _Mais Youko est en danger !_ je protestai avec véhémence.

 _Je sais. C'est pourquoi toi, tu fonces, et moi, je réfléchis. Chacun sa spécialité, n'est-ce pas, Kit ?_

 _Méchant,_ je marmonnai au plus profond de moi-même.

Pour rien au monde, je n'aurais avoué que les échanges avec Kyûbi me remontaient le moral. Il était gentil, et bienveillant à mon égard, n'hésitant plus à me prodiguer ses conseils ou à me prêter son chakra. Lui aussi adorait Youko. Selon ses dires, elle était « moins fade que toutes ces femelles qui te tournent autour depuis la fin de la guerre et, surtout, elle n'a pas peur de t'en mettre une de temps en temps. Ҫa me plait. »

Cela m'avait arraché un sourire amusé. Une chose était sûre : lorsque Youko n'était pas contente, tout le monde le savait ! Elle avait la langue bien pendue, engueulait tous ceux qui se mettaient en travers de sa route, et n'hésitait pas à s'en prendre à plus gros qu'elle : hé, tout le monde n'était pas la meilleure amie du frère et de la sœur du Kazekage – qui avait exactement le même caractère en passant – et du Kazekage lui-même !

Je regardai Fubuki et les enfants partir, attendis un instant puis, n'écoutant plus que mon instinct, bondis à travers la forêt à pleine vitesse, le cœur battant. J'avais un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment.

« Tiens bon, mon amour, murmurai-je au vent, comme pour conjurer le sort. J'arrive. »

J'arrivai à la ferme que nous occupions depuis maintenant six ans, et eut un choc : l'étable et les pâturages brûlait, les clôtures brisées m'informaient que les animaux avaient fuis l'incendie, du sang maculait le sol, des kunaïs et des shurikens étaient plantés un peu partout, et il y avait quatre hommes – morts ou blessés, je m'en fichais – à terre.

Et, un peu plus loin, Youko, sabre à la main, sale, blessée et épuisée, qui tenait tête à six adversaires. Sans réfléchir, j'empoignai mon arc, et hurlai pour la prévenir.

Surpris, les ninjas se tournèrent vers la source du cri, c'est-à-dire moi. Ma première flèche fit mouche en s'enfonçant dans le torse de l'homme le plus proche de Youko. La seconde se ficha dans le front d'un second homme, et la troisième transperça de part en part le bras d'une femme, tranchant sans doute plusieurs tendons et l'empêchant de faire des mudras correctement.

Poussant mon cri de guerre, je m'élançai sur le champ de bataille, mon couteau de chasse dans une main, un rasengan dans l'autre. J'envoyai mon arme se planter dans la gorge d'un ninja aux cheveux jaune paille avant d'appliquer mon jutsu dans le ventre de son comparse aux yeux marron terne et de défoncer la trachée du dernier d'un coup de pied bien placé. Puis, je me tournai vers la blessée, qui s'enfuyait vers la forêt. Tel un animal, je grondai. J'encochai une flèche, et tirai. Ma flèche se perdit dans les arbres. J'avais manqué ma cible d'au moins deux bons mètres. Je gémis de douleur, et vacillai.

J'avais le tournis, mais pas le genre de tournis qui arrive quand on a trop tourné sur soi-même, non. Plutôt le genre de ceux qui arrivent lorsque notre oreille interne a un problème. Je tombai à genoux, grogna de douleur, et ôtai le kunaï fiché dans ma jambe. Puis, je portai mes mains à mes oreilles. Ma main gauche revint couverte de sang. Je me figeai d'horreur. Un ninja a besoin de tous ses sens pour se battre…

Luttant contre les informations erronées que m'envoyait mon oreille, je me relevai avec difficulté. Le monde tourna autour de moi. Je gémis une nouvelle fois.

 _Kurama…_ je murmurai, au bord de l'inconscience.

Je m'effondrai de nouveau. Cela me sauva la vie. J'appris, bien plus tard, que le sabre de Youko avait frôlé ma tête, alors qu'elle se retrouvait sans défenses, faible et malade face aux ninjas. Incapable de faire du ninjutsu sous peine de la tuer.

Je perdis connaissance sur une dernière image : les ninjas au sol qui étaient au sol, ceux uniquement blessés, s'étaient relevés et emportaient la femme que j'aimais, gravement blessée et inconsciente, loin de moi. Je n'eus même pas la force de crier : Kurama me força à perdre connaissance, et ce fut le noir.

oO°Oo

 _31 Août 75 :_

Lorsque je repris conscience, j'étais allongé dans une tente, une couverture me couvrant, mes blessures pansées. Mon oreille me lançait toujours, mais je la sus guérie en entendant le discret claquement de doigts qui retentit à côté. Ma surdité n'avait pas duré longtemps, grâce à Kurama.

« Tu es réveillé, Naruto. »

C'était plus une constatation qu'autre chose. Tournant légèrement la tête – mon oreille était guérie, certes, mais mon tournis persistait, me donnant l'impression que mon crâne allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre – j'aperçus deux grands yeux émeraudes, surmontés d'improbables mèches roses. Le visage pâle et le doux sourire inquiet qui étirait les lèvres roses ne m'étaient pas inconnus.

C'étaient ceux que je voyais en premier lorsque je me réveillais après avoir fini à l'hôpital pour cause d'entrainement trop intensif.

« Sakura », dis-je, et je m'étonnai de trouver ma voix si éraillée. Combien de temps étais-je resté inconscient ?

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, et de soulever la couverture pour vérifier la blessure de ma cuisse. Elle l'inspecta avec minutie et, visiblement satisfaite, me demanda :

« Tu peux te redresser ?

\- Oui. »

Elle m'offrit un sourire, et me tendit mon pantalon, que j'enfilai maladroitement. Mes gestes n'étaient pas très sûrs, mais fermes. Elle sortit, et je la suivis après une brève hésitation, des questions au bord des lèvres.

Dehors, il y avait Sasuke et Kakashi qui attendaient.

« Comment va notre blessé préféré ? plaisanta le jônin, et j'eus l'impression de faire un grand bond en arrière dans le temps.

\- Bien, comme vous pouvez le constater, sourit Sakura. Tiens, c'est pour toi, ajouta-t-elle en me tendant un bol du ragout qui restait au chaud près des braises.

\- Merci, je murmurai doucement. »

Je goûtai une cuillerée avec délicatesse, avant de me mettre à enfourner la nourriture à toute vitesse, sous les regards amusés de mes coéquipiers. Je mourrai de faim. De nouveau, je me posai la question suivante : depuis quand étais-je inconscient ?

« Eh bien ! Heureusement que j'en ai fait pour douze, railla Kakashi en me voyant tendre mon bol pour la quatrième fois défilée.

\- Doucement sur la nourriture, Naruto, s'inquiéta Sakura. C'est peut-être un peu plus riche que ce à quoi tu es habitué…

\- Elle a raison. Ralentis la cadence, Dobe, tu vas t'étouffer. »

Je les ignorai, me concentrant sur mon assiette, une nouvelle fois vide. Je fus tenté d'en reprendre une nouvelle fois, mais les paroles de Sakura me revinrent en mémoire. C'était vrai : on mangeait simplement, à la ferme, et il m'arrivait parfois de jeûner pendant des jours, l'hiver, lorsque nos provisions de l'été ne tenaient pas et que la neige ne nous permettait pas de rejoindre le village, ou même lorsque nous manquions d'argent pour acheter des denrées.

Je relevai donc la tête, posai enfin mon bol, et demandai :

« Ҫa fait longtemps que je suis inconscient ?

\- Depuis deux jours. »

Je m'inquiétai aussitôt pour les enfants. Je bondis sur mes pieds, mais retombai aussitôt. Je m'étranglai, étonné d'être aussi faible. Je sentis qu'on retenait mon chakra.

 _Kurama ! Explique-toi !_ je rugis intérieurement.

Le démon me regarda froidement.

 _Rappelles-toi ce que je t'ai dit, imbécile !_ cracha-t-il. _Ce n'est pas en te précipitant que tu feras avancer les choses. Tu iras chercher les marmots à Suna. Pour le moment, il y a plus important._

 _Youko…_ soufflai-je.

 _Oui, Youko,_ gronda le renard. _Les ninjas l'ont enlevée, tu crois que c'est juste pour prendre le thé avec elle ?_

 _…_

 _C'est bien ce que je pensais. Mais ne t'emballes pas trop vite. Seul…_

 _Je sais. Seul, je n'arriverais à rien. Il nous faut rentrer à Konoha pour demander des renforts. Mais, Kurama, je ne suis plus ninja !_

 _Pfff ! Tu crois qu'ils auraient obtenu des missions de récupération si la vieille ne te considérait pas comme tel ?_

 _Je ne suis plus que leur ami… un ami qui s'est éloigné, qui est parti !_

 _Ils s'en fichent ! Tu as poursuivi l'Uchiwa pendant des années, tu te rappelles ? IIs n'allaient pas abandonner comme ça, si ?_

J'eus un sourire.

 _Non, tu as raison,_ reconnus-je.

 _Enfin ! Tu reconnais ma puissance supérieure…_

 _T'emballes pas trop non plus, hein !_ fis-je, blasé. _Tu as raison, c'est vrai… pour une fois !_

Je laissai le renard rugir d'une fausse colère dans mon dos, et revint à la réalité, un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Les autres me regardaient en coin. Un silence gêné s'installa, sans que personne n'essaie de le briser.

« Qui étaient ces ninjas ? demandai-je au bout de longues minutes de ce traitement. Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé, et pourquoi m'avoir emmené avec vous au lieu de me soigner et de me laisser sur place, comme vous êtes normalement censé le faire avec des civils ?

\- Tu n'es pas un civil ! protesta vivement Sakura. Tu es Naruto Uzumaki, jônin de Konoha et héro de guerre ! »

J'eus un sourire désabusé à ces paroles. Kyûbi avait raison, une fois de plus. Je l'entendis ronronner lorsqu'il saisit cette pensée, mais je ne dis rien, laissant seulement pointer mon amusement.

« Non, Sakura. J'ai donné ma démission en tant que ninja il y a plus de sept ans, maintenant. Je suis un civil et, en tant que tel, vous auriez dû me laisser là où j'étais. J'ai une nouvelle vie, Sakura.

\- On dirait, en effet, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête. Mais…

\- Tsunade n'a pas été très honnête avec moi, déclarai-je. Elle a accepté de me rendre officieusement mon statut de civil : visiblement, je suis toujours inscrit en tant que ninja, sur les listes, je me trompe ?

\- Oui, murmura Kakashi, l'air désolé face à ma colère. Mais tu n'as été très honnête avec nous non plus, Naruto. Tu as quitté le village alors que le Hokage te l'avais explicitement interdit… »

Je souris à ce souvenir. Youko et moi avions bien rit, en y repensant, à l'occasion. Évoquer Youko me refroidit, et je soufflai :

« Les ninjas ont emportés Youko, avec eux…

\- Qui est-elle ? demanda Sasuke, un peu plus causant que dans mes souvenirs.

\- Ma femme… murmurai-je après une hésitation. »

Kakashi s'étrangla.

« Tu es marié ? souffla Sakura en lui donnant un verre d'eau.

\- Oui. »

Je leur laissai le temps d'absorber la nouvelle, avant d'attaquer de nouveau :

« J'ai besoin de votre aide.

\- Pour quoi faire ? coupa Sasuke. Tu l'as dit, tu n'es plus un ninja. »

Mon cœur se serra. C'était vrai, pourtant…

« Je sais. C'est pourquoi je vous demanderai juste de ne pas me suivre. »

Je me relevai difficilement, mais Sakura me retint.

« Attends ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu es encore faible. S'il te plait, attends au moins demain matin… »

Je la contemplai un instant.

 _Fais ce qu'elle dit, gamin…_

 _Tu dors pas, toi ?_

 _Nan. Vous m'avez réveillé._

 _Bah retournes-y !_

 _Pas avant que tu ne sois couché, gamin. Il faut toujours veiller sur toi…_

Je grondai, avant d'abdiquer.

« D'accord. »

Le regard de ma coéquipière s'illumina. Elle se rua vers la tente où elle avait veillé sur moi pour apprêter un peu mieux mon lit. Je notai soudain avec surprise qu'il y avait trois tentes distinctes.

« Vous avez emporté une tente de plus ? » m'étonnai-je.

Sasuke et Sakura échangèrent un regard glacé.

« Non, trancha Sasuke. Nous dormons séparément. »

Ma gorge se noua. Lorsque j'étais parti, Sasuke et Sakura étaient ensembles et heureux.

 _Plus maintenant,_ songeai-je avec amertume.

 _Les gens changent, Kit._

 _Je sais. Mais je garde cette image d'eux... Amoureux et heureux… Et elle ne colle pas à la réalité. J'ai un peu de mal avec ça._

 _Bah, tu t'y f'ras !_ répondit simplement le renard, m'arrachant un sourire.

La nuit fut longue, emplie de larmes et de souvenirs.

oO°Oo

 _1_ _er_ _Septembre 75 :_

Le lendemain matin, je repartis dès l'aube. Selon les dires de Kyûbi, mon ancienne équipe m'avait retrouvé une heure ou deux après la fin du combat. Je devais donc me dépêcher d'aller chercher Fuu, Aoi, Haku et Fubuki à la grotte, en espérant qu'ils ne se réveilleraient pas trop tôt.

 _Bah,_ songeai-je. _Au pire, je mettrai le turbo…_

 _Oh non,_ se lamenta le Kyûbi. _Pas dès le matin !_

 _Tu dormais pas toi ?_

 _Bah nan, j'en ai pas besoin._

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

 _Et après il ose me dire que je le dérange pendant sa sieste !_

 _Roooh, ça va ! Tu reprends bien dix fois d'un plat sans vraiment en avoir besoin !_

 _Ferme-là !_

 _Oooooooh !_ roucoula Kurama. _Mais c'est le gamin est de mauvaise humeur, à ce que je vois !_

 _Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur, je suis inquiet._

 _Il poursuit son n'amoureuse-euh !_

 _Boucle-là !_

 _Je fais ce que je veux._

 _J'crois pas, nan !_

 _Ah bon ?_

 _Oui !_

 _C'est ça, et moi, j'suis le hamster géant à neufs queues !_

 _Oh, vraiment ? Tu veux une p'tite roue pour ta cage ?_

 _Je ne te permets pas !_

 _A la niche, le renard !_

 _…_

 _Brave bête._

Je pris ma vitesse de croisière. Au bout d'un moment, Kurama m'annonça :

 _Naruto, j'ai pris une bonne résolution._

 _Hein ? Ce n'est pas le nouvel an, pourtant… Laquelle ?_

 _Celle de ne plus t'adresser la parole lorsque tu es de mauvaise humeur._

 _…_

En y repensant, aujourd'hui, ça me fait bien rire… Sur le moment, j'avais plus envie de l'étrangler qu'autre chose : celui de nous deux qui était le plus souvent de mauvaise humeur, c'était lui !

J'arrivai bientôt à la ferme, et invoquai deux clones pour nettoyer le désastre. Alors que je repartais en sens inverse, je butai sur quelque chose. Des larmes emplirent mes yeux.

Il s'agissait du sabre avec lequel Youko se battait lorsque je suis arrivé. Pourtant, il ne s'agissait pas de son style de combat : elle manipulait plusieurs marionnettes avec la même dextérité que Kankurô, et possédait un éventail, à l'instar de Temari, où elle était aussi douée qu'elle. Elle avait décidé de les laisser à Suna. Je n'étais pas parvenu à me défaire de mon sabre, en revanche : il s'agissait d'un cadeau qu'elle m'avait fait après la guerre, pour ma carrière dans l'Anbu et en tant que jônin. Il avait, à mes yeux, une immense valeur sentimentale. J'étais à la fois content et infiniment triste de le retrouver. Je l'essuyai, retrouvai son fourreau mais, ne retrouvant pas la ceinture qui me permettait de l'accrocher dans mon dos, je le fixai à ma ceinture avant de rajuster mon arc et de partir en direction de la grotte.

J'y arrivai rapidement, et fut soulagé en y trouvant les enfants, sur le départ. Fubuki avait eu un air véritablement soulagé. De toute évidence, elle n'avait rien dit aux autres, et se désespérait de me voir revenir. Seul Haku semblait suspecter quelque chose, mais il ne dit rien, et nous pûmes rentrer tranquillement.

Je fis néanmoins un détour par le village : je ne tenais pas à montrer aux plus petites ce qui était arrivé à la ferme. Je déposais donc Fuu et Aoi chez des amis, avec Haku qui protesta. Mais il n'était pas prêt. Seule Fubuki fut autorisée à rester avec moi, et même si je fus tenté de la laisser avec les plus jeunes, elle me rappela que je l'avais entrainé, et qu'elle s'était battue ce jour-là. Elle était aussi plus âgée et plus mature. Je cédai, et nous nous mîmes en route.

A la ferme, je fus surpris de découvrir que les bêtes étaient de nouveau parquées dans des enclos de fortune. Nos trois chiens, Heka, Ruby et Diem étaient étalés dans la cour, le souffle court. Je fus également surpris par l'accueil de Wixe et de Médée, nos deux chats. Ces derniers s'étaient enfuis durant le combat, mais étaient de retour pour nous souhaiter la bienvenue.

Fubuki se précipita sur les chiens tandis que je révoquai mes clones. J'appris ainsi que c'étaient les chiens qui avaient ramené nos trois vaches et notre petit troupeau de moutons, alors que mes clones créaient de frêles enclos. Je soupirai en m'agenouillant près de Heka et en lui gratouillant l'oreille.

« Vous avez fait du bon travail, déclarai-je. Mais pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas restés aider Youko ?

\- Elle nous a ordonné de courir après les animaux en voyant les ninjas détruire les clôtures dans leur attaque. Elle ne les pensait pas si farouche, ni qu'elle ne pourrait pas se battre convenablement.

\- Je vois… dites, je sais que vous êtes fatigués, mais nous n'allons pas rester là. Il nous faut vendre le bétail, sceller les affaires et partir. »

Les oreilles de la chienne se dressèrent. Son pelage, qui oscillait entre sable et crème, était couvert de boue et de divers branchages. Je me sentis coupable d'avoir à lui demander ça. Elle et ses camarades avaient beau être des chiens ninjas, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment connu le combat : Heka, Ruby et Diem étaient les trois petits d'Akamaru. Kiba m'en avait fait cadeaux après la guerre. Ils savaient parler, et avaient quelques notions de combat mais, n'étant pas un Inuzuka, je ne pouvais me battre en binôme convenablement avec eux. Néanmoins, j'avais été très touché par le geste de Kiba.

Heka était une chienne aux longs poils crème ou sable. Ses yeux noisette étaient vifs et intelligents. Elle était la leader du petit groupe.

Ruby, sa sœur, avait une fourrure écarlate et d'incroyables yeux verts. Elle était la plus rapide et la plus agile des trois.

Et enfin Diem, le seul mâle de la troupe, et dont le pelage était aussi blanc-argenté et les yeux bleus. Il était le plus fort physiquement, et celui qui se chargeait des tâches qui requérait de la force brute.

Dans un certain sens, ils me rappelaient l'équipe 7.

« Levez-vous les gars, souffla Heka. On a du travail !

\- Encore cinq minutes… geignit Ruby.

\- Lève-toi, Ruby, grogna la chienne crème.

\- J'arrive, j'arrive ! »

La femelle rousse se remit péniblement sur ses pattes, et soupira.

« Bon ben… qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?

\- Toi aussi, Diem ! aboya Heka.

\- Nan…

\- Lève-toi où je te jure que tu peux dire adieu à ton système reproducteur ! »

J'étouffai un ricanement en voyant Heka se diriger vers l'arrière-train du chien blanc, celui-ci ne se levant pas, et ce dernier bondir en criant « C'est bon ! Je viens ! ». Cela aurait vexer pour sûr le seul mâle de la troupe… Quand je disais qu'ils me rappelaient mon équipe !

oO°Oo

 _3 Septembre 75 :_

La journée touchait à sa fin. Cela faisait trois jours que je m'étais réveillé dans la tente de Sakura. Cinq que Youko avait été enlevée sous mes yeux sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

Je rentrais du marché, épuisé, et la tête grosse comme une pastèque. Mais j'étais content de moi. J'étais parvenu à vendre le bétail et tout ce que nous possédions et que nous ne pouvions emporter en un temps record, grâce à mes clones.

J'avais scellé tout le reste, et le départ était prévu pour le lendemain.

« Na-chan ? me demanda soudain Fubuki, qui m'avait accompagné au marché. Qu'allons-nous faire, maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, je murmurai.

\- On va aller à Suna ?

\- Peut-être…

\- Tu ne sais pas où aller ?

\- Non. »

J'avais honte de confier mes doutes à une enfant, dont j'avais la charge en plus. Mais Fubuki me rappelait tant sa mère… Adolescent, je confiais tout à Aka-nee-chan. La sœur de Youko m'avait toujours écouté avec attention, et m'avait prodigué de bons conseils, quel que soit le sujet.

« Na-chan ?

\- Oui, Fubuki ?

\- Si tu ne sais pas où aller, pourquoi partons-nous ? »

Je souris gentiment à ma nièce.

« J'ai le sentiment que la bonne décision se fera sur la route. La réponse viendra d'elle-même. Tu sais, Fubuki, trop réfléchir ne mène parfois à rien. Il faut savoir écouter son instinct et son cœur, mettre ses doutes de côté, et avancer. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

Le lendemain, nous étions sur les routes.

oO°Oo

 _12 Septembre 74 :_

Devant moi, l'espoir et l'avenir. Derrière moi, le passé. Etais-je prêt à tourner la page qui clôturerait définitivement ce passage de ma vie ? Je n'étais pas sûr, mais quelque chose, une force invisible, un espoir, la certitude que Youko soit toujours vivante, me poussait en avant. Mais l'inquiétude, le chagrin et la colère rongeaient peu à peu cet espoir et mon cœur.

Cela faisait deux semaines que Youko avait disparue. J'étais d'abord allé à Suna, voir Gaara et lui demander conseils. J'avais aussi récupéré les armes de Youko. Quelque part, les avoir avec moi était réconfortant.

Je pris une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage, et sentit la douce de main de Sakura dans la mienne.

« Courage, souffla-t-elle. Regarde-les : ils t'attendent. »

Elle me désigna Fubuki, Haku et les jumelles qui me contemplaient, quelques pas en arrière. Je leur dédiai un sourire.

« C'est parti ! ris-je. Sakura, tu peux aller prévenir Tsunade de notre arrivée ? Je pense que nous allons manger un peu avant d'aller la voir. »

La jeune femme sourit d'un air entendu.

« Entendu ! A tout à l'heure…

\- A plus ! »

Elle disparut, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

« Bon appétit ! »

J'éclatai de rire, et me tournai vers les enfants.

« Venez. Il existe dans ce monde un plat à ne surtout pas manquer. »

oO°Oo

 _12 Septembre 75 :_

Je fixai, les yeux rieurs, le visage réjoui de Haku, et ceux, affamés, d'Aoi et de Fuu. Fubuki, elle, était plus réservée, mais je voyais, à la lueur dans ses yeux, qu'elle appréciait elle aussi.

Je me concentrai de nouveau sur mon troisième bol de ramen, surveillant néanmoins les enfants du coin de l'œil.

« Eh bien ! Il semblerait qu'il y ait du monde, aujourd'hui.

\- Kakashi ! m'écriai-je en me retournant d'un seul coup.

\- Bonjour Naruto, sourit le ninja masqué. Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici.

\- Ainsi, tu as eu vent de ma venue à Konoha ?

\- Oui. Ҫ'aurait été difficile de manquer l'air surexcité de Sakura. Je l'ai vue passer à toute vitesse, tout à l'heure. Elle est encore avec Tsunade, et je devrais y être aussi, mais je voulais te voir avant. »

Je souris, et hochai la tête. Soudain, je vis Aoi et Fuu commencer à se battre pour savoir qui aurait le bol de ramen que Teuchi venait de déposer devant nous. Je soupirai.

« Excuse-moi, Kakashi, mais il vaut mieux que je calme le jeu avant que ça ne dégénère… »

Il me regarda d'un air perdu. Je m'interposai entre les deux fillettes.

« Ma, ma ! Du calme, les filles ! Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Na-chan, qui va manger ce bol de ramen ? demanda Aoi en désignant l'objet en question. »

Je contemplai les fillettes.

« Combien de bols avez-vous eu ?

\- Deux chacune ! »

Je souris, amusé. A leur âge, je ne connaissais pas encore les ramens : j'étais encore sous la tutelle d'une nourrice, qui me haïssait, et ne se gênait pas pour me le faire savoir. J'ai tout fait pour l'oublier, mais le souvenir de ses punitions, injustifiées, est resté.

« Cela suffira, déclarai-je.

\- Ooh nooon ! geignirent les deux petites à l'unisson. Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas que vous vous rendiez malade, princesses, soupirai-je. Vous en aurez plus une autre fois.

\- Ouaaaiiis ! crièrent-t-elles, me faisant tressaillir, étant le plus proche de la source de leurs hurlements. Trooop bien ! »

Je fis la grimace, et observai les aînés terminer leur bol avant de se lever, remercier Teuchi et Ayame pour le repas, et se tourner vers moi dans un bel ensemble. Ils me regardèrent avec des yeux de chien battu, et je fronçai les sourcils, méfiant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, les monstres ? je demandai.

\- Naa-chaaan ?

\- Quoi !?

\- On peut aller se balader ? fis Fubuki.

\- Non.

\- Alleeez, s'il te plait ! supplia Haku.

\- Non, j'ai dit !

\- Mais, euh !

\- Non ! Je dois vous introduire auprès du Hokage. Si vous n'êtes pas là, je me demande comment je vais faire. »

Le visage des deux enfants s'éclaira.

« On va rencontrer Tsunade ? s'émerveilla Haku. Vrai de vrai ?

\- Oui, m'amusai-je.

\- Tu ne nous mens pas pour être sûre qu'on ne va pas te fausser compagnie, hein, Na-chan ? s'enquit Fubuki.

\- Non, Fubu, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Coool, souffla mon fils. »

J'éclatai de rire.

« C'est parti ! »

Je déposai la monnaie nécessaire à la note, pris Aoi et Fuu dans mes bras, et me mit en route. Kakashi se leva aussitôt pour m'accompagner.

Sur le chemin, les deux fillettes, lovées contre moi, s'endormirent rapidement, bercées par mon pas. Mon maître en profita pour me demander :

« Ne, Naruto…

\- Oui, Kakashi ? »

J'avais cessé de l'appeler « sensei » à sa demande lorsque j'étais devenu jônin. Sakura et Sasuke en avaient fait de même.

« Rassure-moi, commença le ninja aux cheveux blancs, ils ne sont pas tous tes enfants… si ? »

Je lui offris un sourire rayonnant. Il s'étrangla :

« Même la plus âgée ?

\- Elle a un nom ! lança Fubuki, quelques pas en arrière. Et, non, je ne suis pas la fille de Na-chan. Vous êtes idiot ou quoi ? J'ai onze ans, il en a bientôt vingt-six ! S'il avait eu une fille à quatorze ans, ça se saurait, non ?

\- Mais… mais… »

J'étais mort de rire, tant et si bien que mes benjamines se réveillèrent, et poussèrent des miaulements de protestation.

« Mmmmh…

\- Chhhhhh ! sifflai-je aux autres. Vous voyez pas qu'elles dorment ? »

Ils se turent immédiatement, et m'adressèrent des regards contrits.

« Désolé, Na-chan, déclara Fubuki.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut s'excuser, chuchotai-je avec un sourire pour atténuer mes propos. Mais à elles.

\- Entendu, répliqua Fubuki. Je le ferai quand elles se réveilleront. »

Elle jeta un regard impérieux vers Kakashi, qui sembla se sentir forcé de dire :

« Moi aussi… »

Je souris. Le reste du chemin se passa dans le calme et, lorsque Kakashi toqua à la porte à ma place – j'en avais littéralement plein les mains avec les enfants – je fus surpris de voir Gaara en grande discussion avec Tsunade, et Sakura, un peu à part, qui les fixait avec des yeux écarquillés, emplis de tristesse.

Son regard émeraude se posa un instant sur moi au moment où je pénétrais dans la pièce, et je le vis clairement s'embuer avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard. En nous voyant entrer, Tsunade et Gaara s'étaient tus.

« Naruto… murmura la fausse jeune femme. Tu…

\- Ne, Na-chan, dit alors Haku. C'est vraiment elle, la princesse Tsunade ?

\- Oui, je dis à mon fils.

\- Mais elle est bien trop jeune !

\- Tu vois ce triangle violet sur son front ?

\- Oui…

\- Eh bien il s'agit d'un sceau de chakra.

\- Comme celui de Sakura ?

\- Oui. Sauf que Tsunade l'utilise aussi pour garder une apparence de jeune femme.

\- Elle triche, donc.

\- Entre autres, dis-je, et je me baissai juste à temps pour éviter les kunaïs qu'elle envoyait dans ma direction.

\- ESPÈCE DE MORVEUX ! rugit-elle, ivre de rage. TU…

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Tsunade Baa-chan, ris-je, mettant les enfants à l'abri au préalable.

\- NARUTO ! »

J'esquivai son premier coup, et bloquai le deuxième avec une facilité qui sembla l'étonner.

« Que… »

Je lui désignai les sceaux qui ceignaient mes poignets du regard.

« Simple précaution. Il semblerait que j'ai eu raison… »

Elle me foudroya du regard, et je ricanai en la relâchant. Kakashi réprimait difficilement son amusement, mais il était bien le seul : les petits ne connaissaient pas assez Tsunade pour rire de cette scène. Quant à Sakura et Gaara…

« Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils, soudain inquiet.

\- Après, Naruto, fit sombrement Gaara. Peux-tu leur présenter les enfants, d'abord ?

\- Oui… »

Je me tournai vers eux.

« Personnellement, je les pense apte à se présenter tout seuls… N'est-ce pas Fubuki ? Haku ? Les filles ? »

Fubuki fut celle qui s'avança en premier.

« Enchantée, déclara-t-elle en s'inclinant face au Hokage. Mon nom est Fubuki Akiya, fille d'Akayuki Akiya. Je suis la nièce de Youko, et donc celle de Naruto par alliance.

\- Enchanté de te connaître, Fubuki. Dis-moi, quel âge tu as ?

\- Onze ans et quelques semaines, Tsunade-hime. Je suis née le 10 Août 64.

\- Je vois… »

Elle fixa son regard sur Haku, qui tressaillit, avant d'avancer d'un pas à son tour.

« Je suis Haku Akiya, fils de Naruto Namikaze et de Youko Akiya. J'ai cinq ans. Je suis né le 28 Février 69.

\- Moi, c'est Aoi ! Trois ans !

\- Et moi Fuu. Trois ans aussi. »

Tsunade les contempla un instant.

« Tu as de beaux enfants, Naruto, murmura-t-elle. J'aurais aimé rencontrer leur mère… »

Quelque chose dans sa voix me donna des frissons. Un mauvais pressentiment pris possession de moi, et j'eus soudain du mal à respirer.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Seul un regard lourd de sens me répondit. La gorge nouée, je demandai, implorant Sakura du regard.

« Dites, les enfants, vous voulez toujours visiter la ville ?

\- Oh ouiii !

\- On va de nouveau manger chez Ichiraku ?

\- Aoi, on sort de table !

\- Mais c'était trop bon !

\- Une autre fois, les enfants, je murmurai. Sakura… peux-tu…

\- Bien sûr, dit-elle. »

Je lus dans son regard de la compassion, et cela me conforta dans mon idée. Quelque chose de terrible était arrivé.

J'attendis difficilement que les enfants sortent et, à peine la porte refermée, j'attaquai :

« Que se passe-t-il ? Gaara ! Tsunade ! »

Gaara ne répondit pas, se contentant de s'approcher pour poser la main sur mon épaule, le regard sérieux et, sans un mot, de m'enlacer et de me serrer très fort. La seule fois où je l'avais vu faire ça, c'était…

Des larmes envahirent mes yeux.

« Non… Gaara, ne me dit pas que…

\- Nous avons repéré et attaqué l'endroit où ils retenaient Youko prisonnières. Nous avons capturé l'un des dirigeants du laboratoire, et il était formel : elle est morte, Naruto. Je suis désolé. »

Plus que la nouvelle, ce fut le sentir si froid, si distant, si responsable et si brisé qui m'acheva. S'il ne m'avait pas retenu, je serais tombé à genoux.

« Non… NON ! »

J'attrapai Gaara par le col.

« Peut-être qu'il ment ! Laissez-moi le voir ! S'il vous plait ! »

J'implorai les Kages du regard, mais ils détournèrent le leur.

« Notre prisonnier a été… assassiné, durant le transfert vers l'une de nos prisons. Je suppose qu'il en savait trop. De plus, c'est Ibiki qui l'a interrogé. Tu le connais. Il est capable de tout faire cracher à n'importe qui. Et Ino Yamanaka a confirmé ses dires. Naruto, je… »

Mon dernier espoir s'effondrait.

Désespéré, je m'accrochai à Gaara, l'entrainant dans ma chute. Je pleurai longuement.

Mon cœur était mort.


	3. Chapter 2

_Salut ! Bon, ben, voilà un nouveau chapitre !_

 _Je me suis dépêchée de l'écrire avant de partir en vacances, histoire de pouvoir travailler sur le troisième chapitre et de le poster dès que possible._

 _Merci une nouvelle fois à Cristal de Glace pour ton commentaire !_

 _Cristal de Glace:_ _Merci beaucoup ! Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup You-chan et les petits. J'avais envie de faire une histoire avec la seconde génération. ^^ Je suis ravie que tu les aime bien !_

 _hgfgnhgvf:_ _This is not very polite! I don't speak German well, but I can understand. You are pretentious and a coward. If there is something you dislike, say it clearly, and explain why, so I can make it better. But don't insult me, because I won't tolerate it. So, now, you know what you have to do: don't like, don't read! It is like this and, before you came there, it works very well. So don't come here to make such a mess._

 _Disclamer (une nouvelle fois): Naruto ne m'appartient pas !_

Chapitre 2:

 _POV Naruto :_

 _20 Septembre 75 :_

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, mais toutes les personnes présentes pleuraient, accablées : Youko n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, mais ses liens avec ceux-ci étaient forts, indestructibles.

La tristesse était réelle, la douleur profondément ancrée en eux.

Moi, je restai là, sous la pluie. Je ne voyais rien, n'entendais rien, ne ressentais rien. J'étais aussi froid que la pluie qui crépitait autour de nous, comme si le ciel lui-même pleurait la perte de ma bien-aimée, aussi immobile que les tombes du cimetière.

La Lune aurait pu tomber sur Terre que je n'aurais pas réagi. J'étais paralysé par la douleur. Le moindre geste était une épreuve à surmonter, la moindre pensée une agonie. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je doutais de ma capacité à me relever.

Je m'étais habitué à la présence de Youko, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me semble naturelle, incapable de la dissocier de mon quotidien. L'idée qu'elle n'était plus là, qu'elle ne serait plus jamais là, était insupportable.

Soudain, je ne trouvai plus de réponses, plus de sens à cet enterrement qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Je me défis de la prise de Gaara, qui avait enterré sa peine pour soutenir Matsuri, et pour être prêt à amortir ma chute.

Car j'allais tomber, ce n'étais qu'une question de temps. Si, pour le moment, je ne pouvais faire le moindre geste, j'allais bientôt devenir fou. Fou de douleur, fou de tristesse. Fou d'un monde sans elle.

Où plus jamais ne retentirait sa voix, où plus jamais je ne pourrais la contempler comme elle dort, où plus jamais je n'entendrais son rire, où plus jamais ne verrais son si joli visage… ses yeux… son nez… sa bouche… où plus jamais je ne la prendrais dans mes bras, lui caressant la tête comme elle adorait qu'on le fasse.

Je hurlai comme un damné, m'attirant des regards, choqués ou compatissants, selon la personne. Sakura poussa un cri, et tenta de m'enlacer.

« Naruto, calme-toi ! Je suis là… »

Mais je me débattis, et parvins finalement à me défaire de sa prise. Face aux ninjas prêts à me maîtriser, je choisis la fuite.

oO°Oo

 _20 Septembre 75 :_

Lesquelles étaient ses préférées, déjà ? Les roses ? Non, elle les trouvait clichés.

J'avais conscience que je faisais tout pour m'occuper l'esprit, et oublier ces derniers jours, mais je l'ignorai, me concentrant sur la tâche que je m'étais attribuée.

Les tulipes ? Elle les appréciait, mais pas plus que ça.

Les orchidées ? Elles étaient trop fragiles, selon elle. Elle préférait les fleurs fortes, qui survivaient sans problème dans les milieux extrêmes.

Un cactus alors ? Non, quand même pas. Je l'entendais déjà râler qu'elle s'était – encore ! – piqué le doigt en voulant le déplacer.

Alors quoi ?

Soudain, une image me vint en tête : lorsque nous nous disputions, je lui rapportais un bouquet de bruyères, de bleuets, d'aubépines, d'adonis, de coquelicots et d'amarantes.

J'attendis que tout le monde soit partit, caché, avant de m'avancer vers la tombe, à petits pas vifs. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place.

Je m'agenouillai devant la tombe, et mon malaise s'intensifia. Quelque chose, quelque part, me disais qu'ici n'était pas la dernière demeure de Youko Akiya. Mon cœur me criait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être morte, que c'était impossible, et ma raison faisait de même, mais la réalité, implacable, écrasait tout de son poids, me clouant douloureusement au sol.

Je déposai le bouquet à divers endroit : sur la tombe, devant, à côté, adossé à la pierre tombale ou dessus… Mais rien n'y faisait. A court d'idées, je contournai la tombe, et aperçu un vase, inutilisé, déposé là à mon intention. Il était rempli d'eau. Je le vidai un peu, le déposai sur la tombe, et mis les fleurs dedans, avant de reculer pour admirer mon œuvre.

La douleur me prit aux tripes. Je m'effondrai, terrassé, et me mis à pleurer.

« Je suis désolé ! gémis-je. Je suis désolé, Youko… je n'ai pas sus te protéger… Quel minable héro je fais… quel pitoyable mari et père je suis…

\- Tu as tort. »

Je sursautai violement et, me retournant, vis une jeune femme aux longs cheveux couleur nuit et aux yeux nacrés dépourvus de pupille. Une Hyûga.

« Tu ne me reconnais pas, Naruto ?

\- Hinata. »

Elle hocha la tête, et m'offrit un sourire triste.

« C'est Sakura qui m'envoie. Elle savait que tu serais ici. Elle a dit que les enfants étaient chez elle, et qu'elle t'attend. »

Elle me tendit la main.

« Viens. »

Mon regard vogua entre la tombe et la main tendue. Quelque chose me poussa à choisir la seconde option.

Je la suivis sans un mot, me laissant guider jusqu'à une maison que je ne connaissais pas.

Je ne fus pas surpris du monde qu'il y avait dans la maison. Sakura avait, de toute évidence, appelé tout le monde pour me soutenir. J'ignorais si cela suffirait.

Je ne fus pas surpris de voir des ninjas de Suna se mélanger à ceux de Konoha. Je reconnus, toujours sans surprise, Sari, Sen et Yukata, trois filles avec lesquelles Youko s'entendaient bien. Elles étaient là à l'enterrement.

Je ne fus pas surpris d'apercevoir trois autres enfants de l'âge de Haku installé auprès de lui.

Je ne fus pas surpris d'apprendre que l'un d'eux était Shin, le fils de Saï et de Sen.

Je ne fus pas surpris de savoir que les deux autres fillettes étaient Akane et Maï – même si connaissait cette dernière –, respectivement les filles de Sakura, et de Gaara et Matsuri.

Je ne fus pas surpris par la mise en couple de Suigetsu et Karin, qui se disputaient pourtant dès qu'ils le pouvaient avant mon départ.

Je ne fus pas surpris de voir Jûgo et Tenten, Ino et Kiba ensembles. Ces deux couples étaient à prévoir.

Je ne fus pas surpris d'apprendre qu'Akane était la fille de Sasuke, mais que Sakura et lui s'étaient séparés peu avant sa naissance, et qu'à présent, Sasuke était en couple avec Hinata.

Je ne fus surpris de rien, comme si je m'attendais à tout. Le monde pouvait s'effondrer que je n'aurais pas été surpris. Si le mien l'avait fait, pourquoi pas celui des autres ?

Ignorant les paroles de réconfort, les gestes d'empathie, je demandai à Sakura si elle avait des chambres de libres pour moi et mes enfants, et montai sans même un regard aux autres.

oO°Oo

 _10 Octobre 75 :_

Mon anniversaire. Le premier depuis celui de mes quinze que je fêterai sans Elle.

Je perdis mon regard dans le glaçage mordoré du gâteau, de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

Mes yeux furent attirés par les flammes dorées des vingt-six bougies plantées dans la pâtisserie à mon intention.

Tous réclamaient que je les souffle. Tous voulaient que je réagisse, un tant soit peu.

Mais mon cœur était mort.

Mort avec Elle, dont je n'osais même plus prononcer le nom tellement il était synonyme de douleur.

Tous souhaitaient voir l'étincelle de vie et de joie qui habitait autrefois mon regard.

Mais mon esprit était parti.

Parti avec Elle, que je voyais partout, que j'entendais dans chaque son, que je percevais tout autour de moi.

Je sombrais peu à peu dans la folie, et la noirceur de l'inconscient, du sommeil et de la mort m'attiraient de plus en plus.

oO°Oo

 _7 Novembre 75 :_

Je rentrais d'une mission, banale et sans intérêt, du moins à mes yeux. Près de moi, Sakura faisait son premier rapport oral au Hokage. Après, je pouvais rentrer, et dormir.

Dormir et me battre, c'étaient là les seules choses que je savais faire depuis deux mois.

« Na-chan ? »

Quand étais-je rentré ? Je l'ignorais et, à vrai dire, cela m'importais peu. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était dormir, et La rejoindre dans mon sommeil, que j'espérais éternel.

Je haïssais de plus en plus cette réalité, qui me sortait de mon monde, qui m'arrachait à Elle.

« Oui, Fubuki ? »

Dans ses yeux, je lus une flamme de joie.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle s'occupait, presque sans aide, de ses benjamins. Elle faisait la cuisine, la vaisselle, la lessive... toutes les tâches dont un adulte devait normalement s'occuper, c'était elle qui s'en chargeait. Elle s'occupait d'aider Haku dans ses devoirs – bien qu'il n'en ait jamais réellement eut besoin, c'était juste un moyen d'essayer de me faire réagir – de l'emmener et d'aller le chercher à l'Académie ninja, d'emmener Aoi et Fuu à l'école maternelle d'à côté, avant de s'occuper d'elle-même. Elle suivait une formation poussée pour devenir ninja, elle aussi. L'entrainement que je lui avais prodigué à partir de l'âge de sept ans l'aidait bien, mais ce n'était pas assez. Il se basait uniquement sur l'art du combat : je ne lui avais pas appris la géographie ou l'histoire, ou encore le genjutsu, où elle s'était pourtant révélée douée. Ebisu, qui n'avait plus d'enfants à sa charge depuis que Konohamaru était passé chûnin un an avant mon départ, et Iruka, qui lui donnait des cours particuliers d'histoire, de géographie et de mathématiques en dehors de ses heures.

Cela ne me m'atteignait pas.

Pas plus que les voix de mes amis, qui s'éloignaient de plus en plus.

Pas plus que le visage de mes enfants, que je voyais pourtant tous les jours.

Pas plus que le sang, qui me recouvrait à chaque fin de mission.

Pas plus que tout.

Je devenais peu à peu aveugle et sourd à mon entourage, muet à ses questions et à ses espoirs, insensible et froid, je m'enfonçais peu à peu dans les ténèbres, où seule une chose brillait : Elle.

Son rire, les pétillements dans ses yeux, son sourire, sa façon de se toucher les cheveux lorsqu'elle était concentrée, de se tordre les doigts lorsqu'elle était gênée ou de jouer avec les pages de son livres. Pourtant, ces gestes de nervosité m'agaçaient. Je les jugeais idiots. Mais ils faisaient partis d'Elle, et je me rendais compte à présent que pour rien au monde je n'aurais souhaité qu'elle les perde.

J'allais toutes les deux semaines remplacer le bouquet sur sa tombe. Toujours le même. Bruyère, bleuet, aubépine, adonis, coquelicot et amarante.

Mais cela ne suffisait pas à apaiser la brûlure de mon cœur à vif, la douleur de le sentir déchiré, broyé, éparpillé aux quatre coins du monde.

Je m'entrainais chaque jour avec Hotaru, le sabre qu'elle m'avait offert et qui était la dernière chose qu'elle avait tenu dans sa main.

Je gardais dans ma chambre son éventail et ses marionnettes. Je le contemplais avant d'aller me coucher.

J'avais toute une armoire dédiée à ses vêtements : j'y enfouissais mon nez chaque matin avant de partir, et chaque soir avant de dormir, respirant sa douce odeur de sable chaud et de chocolat fondu.

« Naruto ? »

C'était le soir, déjà. J'étais reparti dans mon monde sans même m'en rendre compte, et cela ne me dérangeait pas : je le préférais à cette merde cruelle que l'on appelait réalité.

Je grondai sourdement, fixant Sakura droit dans les yeux :

« Quoi ? »

Elle sursauta, visiblement étonnée que je lui réponde.

« Tsunade-sensei veut te voir. Elle a une mission à nous confier. »

Je hochai la tête pour toute réponse et, sans même m'en rendre compte, nous étions devant Tsunade, qui nous confiait une mission de rang A, qui devait durer plusieurs jours. Dans un élan d'inquiétude, je demandai :

« Qui s'occupera des enfants ? »

La surprise dans leurs regards me frappa avec la même violence qu'un coup de kunaï. Puis la joie.

« Iruka, comme d'habitude, sourit Tsunade, mais l'air étonné que je ne le sache pas.

\- Il garde aussi Akane, tu t'en rappelles ? crut bon d'ajouter Sakura.

\- Ah… murmurai-je, comme désintéressé. D'accord. »

La flamme dans le regard des médic-nins vacilla, puis s'éteignit, soufflée par mon air distant.

Nouveau trou noir. Nous nous trouvions à l'entrée – ou à la sortie cela dépend du point de vue – du village.

« En quoi consiste la mission ? » demandai-je d'une voix atone.

Sakura sursauta.

« Euh…. commença-t-elle. Une troupe de bandits composée essentiellement de nukenins de rang B et A terrorise plusieurs villages du Pays du Thé…

\- Ah… »

Nous marchâmes plusieurs minutes sans un mot, qui se transformèrent en heures. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Mon corps ressentait l'effet cumulé de la fatigue et de la faim – je ne me nourrissais pas bien à l'époque – mais les signaux qu'il envoyait à mon cerveau restaient ignorés. Mon esprit était ailleurs, concentré uniquement sur la survie. Je surveillais attentivement les alentours, prêt à réagir au moindre bruit suspect.

Nouveau blanc. Lorsque je repris conscience du monde qui m'entourait, j'étais en plein combat. Face à moi, il y avait un homme au visage couturé de cicatrices.

Je n'ai rien contre les cicatrices. Elles témoignent de nos combats, de nos victoires comme de nos défaites. Mais trop de cicatrices signifient surtout qu'on ne sait pas éviter les coups.

Je lui plantai un kunaï dans le torse. Il tomba sans un bruit, et un second le remplaça immédiatement.

Il m'envoya une technique de ninjutsu – Katon, la boule de feu suprême – à laquelle j'opposai du chakra de type Suiton. Je n'en fis même pas une technique, me contentant de dévier son attaque avec mépris.

Des nukenins de rang B ou A, ça ? En plein milieu du combat, je mis mes mains sur mes hanches et éclatai de rire. Le silence se fit. Sakura, qui réglait son compte à un autre ninja un peu plus loin, frissonna. Je croisai son regard : « Ne fais rien d'idiot… » disait-il.

Je me contentai de sourire, et amenai lentement mes mains devant mon torse. Elle disparut immédiatement de mon champ de vision mais, comme hypnotisés, les renégats se rapprochèrent de moi.

Du bout des lèvres, je modulais le son qui sortait de ma gorge. La mélodie sauvage s'élevait haut dans les airs, presque doucement et, d'un léger tressaillement de la langue, je la fis tourbillonner dans les oreilles de mes ennemis.

 _Ninpô_ , songeai-je, _le Joueur de Flûte !_

Puis un sourire s'épanouit sur mes lèvres. Désormais, ils étaient sous mon entier contrôle.

« Tu peux revenir, Sakura. »

Elle apparut à mes côtés, et me lança un regard légèrement effrayé. J'appris plus tard que, pendant cette période et surtout pendant les missions, il arrivait que mes yeux se parent de rubis.

Le Kyûbi n'a jamais été complètement accepté mais, à cette époque, c'était là le seul qu'il avait trouvé pour m'empêcher de sombrer définitivement.

oO°Oo

 _15 Novembre 75 :_

Quelques personnes – je comptais là Saï, sa femme et son fils, Temari, Shikamaru, les enfants et moi – s'étaient réunis chez Sakura pour bavarder.

A vrai dire, je n'étais là que parce que la rosé m'avait trainé jusque chez elle, proposant par la même occasion aux enfants de venir.

Si Fubuki avait refusé, sous prétexte qu'elle devait s'entrainer, Haku l'avait suivie avec joie, et Fuu et Aoi, qui idolâtraient ma coéquipière, m'avaient menacé d'aller habiter chez elle si on ne venait pas.

A vrai dire, j'avais à peine entendu la menace. Je m'étais encore plus enfoncé dans mon mutisme qu'avant la mission avec Sakura, où il ne s'était pourtant rien passé d'inhabituel entre elle et moi.

Pourtant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se ronger les sangs, et de s'inquiéter excessivement pour moi, se demandant si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal, dit quelque chose de travers.

Un part de moi mourrait d'envie de lui dire « Ne t'inquiète pas, Saku. Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est la mienne. Alors cesse de t'inquiéter comme ça, d'accord ? Tout va s'arranger, maintenant. Je vais me reprendre en main. »

Mais je ne le pouvais pas.

Parce que c'était Elle. Parce que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans Elle. Parce que la douleur avait finalement pris le dessus sur le bonheur, infime, que je ressentais lorsque j'étais en compagnie de mes amis. Parce que mon cœur me faisait souffrir. Parce que j'étais seul avec cette douleur, que je devais le rester, et que je le resterais. A ce stade-là, plus personne ne pouvait le sauver. Je le savais, et j'y croyais dur comme fer.

J'observais, morne et sans vie, Temari draguer ouvertement Shikamaru. Elle lui offrait une vue magnifique : de longues jambes fines et pourtant musclées, une opulente poitrine et une superbe chute de reins, dévoilés par sa tenue : un caraco blanc au décolleté rond qui faisait ressortir sa peau crémeuse et une jupe en jean qui s'arrêtait un peu au-dessus du genou. Une tenue simple et sympa, et qui ressemblait à celles que Youko portait lorsqu'elle n'était pas en mission.

C'était pourquoi je la fixais depuis deux bonnes heures. Ses cheveux blonds étaient lâchés sur ses épaules, pour une fois et, s'ils avaient été simplement ondulés plutôt que bouclés, et un peu plus sombres, et ses yeux dorés, elle aurait été Sa copie conforme.

Soudain, elle sembla remarquer que je la fixais. Elle se leva, s'approcha de moi et, les mains sur les hanches et un sourire mutin sur les lèvres :

« Naruto ! fit-t-elle d'un air boudeur. Tu n'es pas drôle ! Amuse-toi un peu, bon sang, ce n'est pas un enterrement ! Aller, viens danser ! »

Le silence retomba sur la salle, tandis qu'elle me tendait la main et que tous me fixaient avec espoir.

Mais je ne l'entendis pas. Les paroles de la femme résonnaient à mes oreilles, d'une façon presque douloureuse. Un souvenir me revint.

oO°Oo

 _C'était huit mois après la fin de la guerre, et durant ma carrière d'Anbu. Patraque, j'étais venu à Suna voir Youko demander conseil à ceux que je considérais comme mes frères et ma sœur : Gaara, Kankurô et Temari._

 _Cette dernière avait décidé d'organiser une petite fête avec des amis proches pour me remonter le moral._

 _Voyant que je ne dansais pas, me contentant de soupirer seul dans mon coin, elle s'était approchée de moi et, les mains sur les hanches et un sourire mutin sur les lèvres, me rabroua gentiment :_

 _« Ne, Naruto, tu n'es pas drôle ! Tu dois t'amuser, c'est le principe de base d'une fête ! Ce n'est pas un enterrement ! Viens, on va danser ! »_

 _Elle m'avait pris par la main et entrainé de force sur la piste danser un slow, puis sur des musiques plus entrainantes._

 _Plus tard dans la nuit, alors que nous nous étions éloignés pour boire un coup, elle m'avait montré une terrasse qu'elle aimait beaucoup : il y avait beaucoup de plantes, et l'odeur qu'elles dégageaient était enivrante._

 _Je l'avais embrassé, et nous nous étions promenés, main dans la main. Finalement, nous nous arrêtés dans un parc, et elle m'a écouté._

 _Je lui avais fait part de mes peurs, de mes doutes, de la douleur qui me broyait le cœur._

 _Tuer. Tuer pour le compte des services spéciaux. Tuer pour ne pas être tué._

 _Enfouir ses sentiments, et obéir. Voilà quelles étaient les directives de l'Anbu._

 _Et cela rongeait mon esprit et mon cœur._

 _Elle avait pris mes mains entre les siennes, et plongé son envoûtant regard doré dans le mien. C'est à ce moment précis que j'avais su que je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer d'elle, et que je pris une importante décision._

 _Pour elle, pour nous._

 _Quelques jours plus tard, et après être rentré à Konoha, je quittai l'Anbu, et achetai une bague._

oO°Oo

 _15 Novembre 75 :_

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues et, pour la première fois depuis deux mois, j'eus un sourire sincère.

« D'accord. », murmurai-je en acceptant sa main tendue.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, nous sortîmes tous au restaurant, laissant les enfants à la garde d'Iruka, encore une fois. Je bus pas mal, et parlais et riais fort.

Puis nous rentrâmes. Sakura mit de la musique, Saï sortit acheter de l'alcool. Il revint avec Sasuke et Hinata, au grand dam de Sakura. Je bus encore.

A côté de moi, Shikamaru et Temari s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait, leurs lèvres comme soudées. Cela me fit sourire, me rappelant mes débuts avec Youko.

Et puis, j'étais content pour Shikamaru : son histoire avec Ino avait mal fini, quoique pas aussi mal que celle de Sakura et de Sasuke.

Je sortis prendre l'air. Ma tête tournait, et j'avais l'impression d'être redevenu un adolescent.

Dans le jardin, où la musique retentissait à partir de la maison, je revis les fêtes qu'on avait faites après la guerre. Tout était une bonne raison pour sortir l'alcool et mettre la musique à fond le volume : Noël, le Nouvel An, les anniversaires, les nouveaux couples qui se formaient un peu partout…

Je crois qu'on buvait surtout pour oublier. Oublier les morts, oublier la violence de ce monde qui se relevait lentement après le massacre des combats. Oublier nos proches, nos blessures, nos douleurs, notre impuissance à faire face audit monde et aux liens qui se nouaient et se dénouaient, aux pactes scellés trahis, aux promesses rompues.

J'allai me balader un instant, et aperçu Kankurô et Hana, la grande sœur de Kiba. Ils se tenaient discrètement la main, comme gênés par leur relation. J'eus un sourire, et décidai de les laisser savourer leur amour naissant.

Ce fut à partir de ce moment que je me repris légèrement en main : je restais conscient du monde environnant plus souvent et plus longtemps. Je m'occupais des enfants. Je participais plus aux missions.

Mais mes yeux restaient éteins.

oO°Oo

 _30 Janvier 76 :_

Les yeux dans le vague, je regardai Sakura parler.

Pour une fois, nous étions seuls : pas d'enfants ni d'amis. Juste nous deux, en tête à tête autour d'une table.

Depuis quatre mois que j'avais repris un tantinet de vie, nous nous étions grandement rapprochés. Toujours ensembles, que ce soit en mission ou dans la vie de tous les jours. Néanmoins, je ne m'étais toujours pas confié à elle. Je restai silencieux, et elle se contentait de rester à mes côtés, simple présence amie et apaisante, comme un pansement sur une plaie à vif, de la glace sur mon cœur endolori.

Nous avions finis de manger. Mon amie débarrassa la table et, plus par habitude que par réelle envie de l'aider, je me levai à mon tour pour mettre les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle.

Nous allâmes dans le salon, soi-disant pour bavarder, mais en fait, Sakura meublait le silence et je l'écoutais.

Assis sur le canapé, je regardai Sakura parler. Encore, et encore.

Je la regardai se taire, puis se mettre à crier.

Elle me hurla dessus des paroles que je ne saisis même pas. Je savais comment ça allais se finir. Elle allait se lever, et me mettre à la porte comme un malpropre. J'allais rentrer chez moi et, le lendemain, nous serions en froid. Puis cela serait oublié le jour suivant, et cela recommencerai.

Encore, et encore.

C'était mon quotidien, ma pierre de touche. Ce qui m'empêchait de devenir fou.

Mais, ce soir, tout cela changea.

Sakura se leva, en effet. Mais pas pour me mettre dehors, non, au contraire.

Elle me gifla, avec tant de force qu'elle m'éjecta du canapé et que je restai plus d'une minute, sonné, étendu sur le plancher.

Je portai une main incrédule à ma joue.

« Sakura… ? »

Elle se jeta sur moi avec rage, me prenant par les épaules et me secouant comme un prunier. Elle criait et pleurait en même temps.

« Sakura ? »

Je la repoussai avec douceur mais fermeté, la saisissant par les poignets et la serrai contre moi.

« Chhh… Tout va bien… tout va bien… »

Elle se mit à pleurer contre mon torse, accrochée à moi si fermement que je crus qu'elle allait déchirer mon T-shirt.

Je frottai son dos.

« Ne, Saku, calme-toi, tu veux ? »

Elle releva la tête. Son visage était rouge, son nez – rouge également – coulait, et les larmes maculaient ses joues, rougissant ses yeux. Mon haut était bon pour la machine à laver. Mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. Au contraire, cela me faisait sourire.

« Tu me devrais une lessive », plaisantai-je.

Elle gloussa.

« On dirait bien. »

Nous nous séparâmes. Nous regardâmes dans les yeux.

Elle se jeta sur moi, et plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je laissai sa langue et la mienne se découvrir, se toucher, s'entortiller l'une autour de l'autre.

Nous nous découvrîmes ainsi pendant de longues minutes, avant de nous séparer.

A peine avions-nous repris une goulée d'air que nous nous jetâmes de nouveau l'un sur l'autre.

Elle ôta mon haut et j'enlevai le sien. Je la portai jusque sur la table de la cuisine.

Des effleurements, à peine perceptibles. Sur le torse, sur les cuisses, sur le ventre. Des baisers, enflammés.

Les vêtements tombèrent. Des attouchements, doux et délicats.

Nos corps et nos cœurs se caressaient, se touchaient pour, finalement, fusionner.

oO°Oo

 _30 Janvier 76 :_

Je me réveillai avec les muscles courbaturés, douloureux. Mais, cela n'était-il pas la preuve que j'étais vivant ?

Pour la première fois, depuis six mois, depuis l'annonce de la mort de Youko, je me sentais vivant. J'étais vivant.

Je me levai discrètement du lit où Sakura et moi nous étions réfugiés après ébats et où elle était toujours endormie.

Je descendis dans le salon trouver mes habits, les enfilai et, sans raison apparente, sans même savoir où j'allais, je sortis, sans manteau ni gants, bonnet ou écharpe, ne me souciant nullement du froid mordant.

 _Tu sembles t'être réveillé, Kit._

Je me stoppai net.

« Que… »

 _C'est moi, Kurama, ou le Kyûbi, si tu préfères._

 _Kyuu…_

 _Ouais, c'est moi._

 _… Tu m'as manqué._

Le renard resta silencieux un instant. Je ressentis son émotion, alors qu'il disait.

 _Pas moi. C'était tellement plus calme quand tu étais fermé !_

Mais je savais que c'était faux. Que je lui avais manqué, à lui aussi. Je marchai un moment, sans qu'aucun de nous ne prenne la parole, jusqu'à ce que je me lance :

 _Dis, Kyuu, que s'est-il passé durant ces derniers mois ? J'ai de nombreux trous. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir._

 _… Tu n'étais plus toi-même, Kit._

 _Mais…_

 _Il n'y a rien d'autre que je puisse dire. Tu n'étais plus toi-même. Tu étais… éteint. Ton esprit s'était fermé, je n'arrivai plus à l'atteindre. La seule chose que je pouvais faire, c'était t'envoyer des souvenirs heureux, dès que je le pouvais. Je ne voulais pas que tu ais des envies suicidaires._

 _Ce n'est pas mon genre, pourtant…_

 _Normalement non. Mais…_

 _Je sais. La mort de Youko m'a détruit._

 _…_

 _Je…_

 _Tu m'as manqué, Kit. Vraiment._

Il se retira, et mon cœur palpita doucement, tandis qu'une délicieuse chaleur se propageait à l'intérieur de moi, me réchauffant peu à peu.

 _Merci, Kurama._

Je savais à quel point dire ça lui avais couté. Il détestait étaler ses sentiments, préférant se chamailler gentiment avec moi, faire des sous-entendus et un peu de psychologie inversée pour me faire comprendre son ressentit.

Soudain, je m'arrêtai.

J'étais dans le cimetière, face à une tombe en pierre mordoré. Je caressai doucement l'inscription qui y figurait.

 _« J'ai un jour rêvé que je vivais heureuse._

 _J'ai ouvert les yeux, et tu étais là. »_

 _Citation de Youko Akiya-Namikaze,_

 _Femme de Naruto Akiya-Namikaze_

 _Et ninja de Suna._

 _17 Juin 49 – 12 Septembre 74._

Sur la tombe, un bouquet de fleurs fraiches reposait. Les mêmes que d'habitude, que j'avais déposées la veille.

 _Elle me manque, elle aussi_ , souffla doucement Kurama.

 _Oui… Mais elle ne reviendra pas._

 _Non. Elle est partie, Naruto. Lâche prise sur le passé. Vis pour toi. Tu dois vivre pour aujourd'hui et pour demain. Tourne-lui le dos, Naruto. Elle n'aurait pas voulu te voir dans cet état._

 _Tu as raison. Mais… laisse-moi cette nuit. Au moins._

 _Fais comme tu le sens. Mais, demain matin, tu devras lui faire tes adieux._

 _Oui…_

Il se retira. Je le sentais m'observer avec attention, prêt à m'empêcher de tomber.

Aucun de nous n'avait pu prévoir ma chute, la dernière fois. Il n'avait pas pu me rattraper à temps. Mais, cette fois, c'était différent.

Cette fois, Youko était partie. Définitivement.

Les larmes se mirent à couler.

Je m'effondrai devant la tombe, et la contemplai, le cœur en miettes, cherchant un peu de réconfort, un peu de force, auprès de celle que j'avais aimé, et que j'aimais encore de tout mon cœur. Mais ce n'était pas un lieu de recueillement. Youko n'était pas ici.

Mais je n'avais nulle part ailleurs où aller.

« Mon cœur et mon âme t'appartiennent, murmurai-je. A jamais. »

Je me relevai, et tournai le dos à la pierre froide, résolu. Mais, à l'entrée du cimetière, je me retournai. Mon cœur saignait.

« Pardonne-moi. »

oO°Oo

 _POV Sakura :_

 _30 Janvier 76 :_

Encore endormie, je tâtonnais le lit à la recherche de Naruto, cherchant sa chaleur réconfortante. Je voulais m'imaginer qu'il m'aimait comme je l'aimais, et que tout allait bien. Juste pour seconde. Une minute, peut-être ? Après, je devrais faire face à son regard. Vide. Effrayant.

Ce regard me faisait mal. L'homme que j'aimais, celui que j'avais tant essayé d'oublier dans les bras de Sasuke, ne me voyait pas. Il en aimait une autre qui, même morte, continuait de le fasciner.

Je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à Youko. Elle avait aimé Naruto, de toutes ses forces, elle aussi. Et elle eut la chance que ses sentiments soient réciproques. Mais, surtout, elle avait accepté le fait d'être amoureuse de ce beau blond, et le lui avait dit.

Ce que je n'avais pas fait. Ce que je n'avais jamais fait, jusqu'à hier soir, même si j'étais sûre qu'il n'en avait rien écouté.

Après la guerre, je ne voulais pas accepter mes sentiments. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'étais attirée par Naruto, l'abruti de service, le héro de la guerre, mon coéquipier, mon frère. Toute ma vie, j'avais couru après Sasuke. Comment, quand et pourquoi étais-je tombé si amoureuse de Naruto ?

Impossible ! Ce que j'avais espéré depuis mes huit ans était en train de se produire : Sasuke s'intéressait à moi !

Nous nous étions rapprochés, peu à peu. Je faisais tout pour oublier le blond, qui me facilitait bien les choses, d'ailleurs : nous avions été envoyés à Suna, et il trouvait presque tout le temps une bonne excuse pour ne pas rester avec nous. Gaara l'aidait beaucoup à ça, aussi.

De plus, je l'avais surpris à embrasser une fille. Youko. Elle avait de courts cheveux châtains brillants de milles reflets au soleil, d'immenses yeux noisette-doré, une peau crémeuse, sans défauts, et qui se teintait de rouge lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles.

Leurs mains entrelacées, leurs yeux étincelants d'amour, leurs baisers…

Pendant l'après-midi où je les avais suivit, mon cœur s'était brisé petit à petit. Brûlé, et piétiné.

Je me sentais trahie et, bêtement, je suis allée me jeter dans les bras de Sasuke. Sauf que, trois ans après, je me suis rendue compte que je m'étais trompée de personne.

Mais je ne le sus que lorsqu'il m'abandonna en apprenant que j'étais enceinte de lui. Six mois après notre rupture, alors que je souffrais la martyre salle d'accouchement, il avait demandé à Hinata Hyûga de sortir avec lui.

Elle avait accepté, non sans hésiter. Elle était même venue me voir à l'hôpital pour prendre de mes nouvelles, et me demander la permission de sortir avec lui.

Que pouvais-je dire ? Je lui ai dit que c'était oublié. Que j'avais Akane, à présent.

A vrai dire, si j'ai souffert de cette rupture, rien ne m'a fait plus de mal que de voir Sasuke refuser de reconnaître Akane comme sa fille, deux jours après sa naissance.

Depuis ce jour, je ne lui ai plus adressé la parole, et j'ai mis Hinata en garde contre lui. Qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire confiance. Qu'au moindre écart, il fallait partir. Ne pas lui laisser le temps de lui faire du mal.

Heureusement, elle m'avait écouté : il y avait deux mois, elle s'est séparée de lui sans que cela ne lui fasse aucun effet. Comme s'il s'en fichait. Comme s'il s'était seulement amusé avec elle comme il s'était amusé avec moi.

Dieu que le haïssait pour ça. Dieu que je rêvais de pouvoir revenir en arrière, ne pas demander à Naruto de le ramener, de l'empêcher de s'acharner ainsi. De tuer Sasuke avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et détruise ce que nous avions été.

J'ouvris les yeux, et me redressai.

« Naruto ? »

Personne. J'étais seule.

Je paniquai. Je bondis sur mes pieds, et appelai une nouvelle fois.

« Naruto ? Naruto ! »

Je me mis à courir à travers la maison mais, au bout de dix minutes, je dus me rendre à l'évidence : il n'était pas là.

Je cherchai mes vêtements, commençant à m'habiller un peu n'importe comment, lorsque j'entendis la porte claquer.

« Sakura ? »

Je me sentis fondre de soulagement. Littéralement.

Il s'avança dans le salon, l'air étonné de me voir réveillée.

Je me figeai. Dans ses yeux brillait une flamme, encore faible, de bonheur. Il l'avait fait. Il lui avait dit adieu.

Encore en sous-vêtements, je m'approchai de lui, doucement. Je vins le serrer dans mes bras. Il était froid. Sa douce odeur d'humus et de pluie me rassurait.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais je l'en empêchai par un baiser.

« Je t'aime, je murmurai. Je t'aime. »

Quelque chose au fond de ses prunelles explosa, et je sus que j'avais raison.

Je suis que jamais, au grand jamais, il ne m'aimerait comme je l'aimais moi. Mais son besoin d'amour était si grand qu'il ne voulait pas – ne pouvait pas – me repousser.

J'enfouis mon visage dans son T-shirt, commençant à me préparer à ce jour, où il serait assez fort pour me quitter, déployer de nouveau ses ailes blessées et s'envoler une nouvelle fois.

Pour quand il me quittera à jamais, et que je devrais définitivement renoncer à mon amour.

oO°Oo

 _POV mystère :_

 _20 Mai 76 :_

Je haletais lourdement. La douleur me déchirait le bas-ventre par spasmes, de plus en plus forts et de plus en plus rapprochés.

C'était la fin. J'ouvris la bouche pour me prodiguer des paroles d'encouragement, mais le seul son qui en sortit fut un long, un fort, hurlement. Je serrai fermement le maigre tissu qui me recouvrait.

Je hurlai de nouveau.

« La ferme ! cria quelqu'un.

\- Il a raison, dit un autre. Personne ne viendra, ça ne sert à rien. »

Je serrai les dents avec fureur.

« Vous, la ferme », sifflai-je avec hargne.

Si j'avais eus mes armes, là, maintenant à la main, je n'aurais pas donné cher de leur peau, vu l'état d'énervement et de souffrances dans lequel je me trouvais.

Une nouvelle contraction m'arracha un gémissement, et je serrai le tissu avec ferveur.

 _Pourquoi,_ songeai-je, horrifiée, _pourquoi est-ce que ça doit tomber sur moi ? Pourquoi devais-je être enceinte ce jour-là ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi ?!_

Nouvelles douleurs, nouveaux cris. Jamais je n'avais accouché sans aide. Aujourd'hui, jetée dans une prison qui, à défaut d'être sale et puante, était soit chaud et sec, soit froid et humide. Il n'y avait pas d'entre deux. En un sens, cela m'arrangeait : je pouvais savoir à peu près l'écoulement du temps, et barrait chaque nouveau d'un trait sur le mur de ma prison.

Deux cent cinquante-huit jours, déjà. Grâce à cela, je savais quel jour on était : le 20 Mai 76.

Un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

Dernière contraction. Dernier hurlement.

J'expulsai enfin le petit être que j'avais porté pendant si longtemps. Aussitôt, je me précipitai pour le libérer des liquides, couper le cordon ombilical et le nettoyer avec un morceau de ma robe.

D'un second morceau, j'en fis des langes.

Finalement, je déchirai ma robe toute entière pour lui, ne gardant que de quoi me confectionner une brassière et un pagne, que je ne mis pas tout de suite, expulsant le placenta au préalable.

« Merde ! »

C'était douloureux.

« Putain ! »

Surtout quand on se cognait le petit orteil contre le mur dans la foulée. J'insultai le mur :

« Saleté ! On n'aurait pas pu inventer des murs en mousse, pour ne pas se faire mal ? Non, il fallait qu'ils soient en dur ! Connerie… »

Des éclats de rire retentirent. Un visage, à peine visible dans la semi-obscurité de l'aube, qui perçait à travers le trou nous servant de fenêtre, se colla aux barreaux. Une jeune femme.

« Hey, souffla-t-elle.

\- Hey, murmurai-je en réponse, m'occupant de mon nouveau-né.

\- C'est ton premier ? me demanda-t-elle en le désignant du menton.

\- Non. J'ai accouché deux fois par le passé.

\- Oh… »

Elle se tut un instant. Elle avait des yeux vert clair recouverts d'une fine pellicule blanche, comme s'ils étaient aveugles, et de courts cheveux bleus océan, qui me rappelèrent les yeux d'une certaine personne…

« Comment tu t'appelles ? je demandai, la voix rauque.

\- Konami. Et toi ? »

J'avais mon prénom sur le bord des lèvres, mais je le refoulai.

« Akayuki. Enchantée.

\- Moi de même. Tu as quel âge ?

\- Vingt-six ans…

\- J'en ai seize. J'ai été capturée il y six ans, avec mes parents. Il y a peu, une femme, Bara, est arrivée. Elle est enceinte, et c'est son premier… Dis, tu pourras l'aider, quand ça viendra ?

\- Bien sûr, murmurai-je, le cœur brisé. »

L'enfoiré qui nous avait capturés ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il paierait. Je me le promis sur ma vie. Quitte à mourir, que ce soit en le tuant, et en libérant les autres, que parce que je serais restée enfermée ici trop longtemps.

« Ne, Onee-chan, murmura Konami. C'est un garçon ou une fille ? »

Je baissai les yeux sur mon bébé, qui gémissait doucement dans mes bras. Il n'avait pas crié aussi fort que mes précédents enfants, mais il était vigoureux, et ses immenses yeux gris détaillaient le monde. Le duvet sur sa tête était semblable à la couleur de mes cheveux. Je vérifiai son sexe.

« Fille, soufflai-je. J'en ai déjà deux à la maison…

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Ne le soit pas. Je préfère qu'elles soient dehors, en sécurité, plutôt qu'ici. Et j'aurai tout fait pour que Yuuki le soit aussi.

\- Yuuki ? C'est son nom ?

\- Oui. »

Yuuki voulait dire « grand espoir ». J'espérai que cela lui porterait chance, et que cela lui rappellerait toujours de ne jamais perdre espoir.

Je serrai ma fille fort contre moi.

« Viens vite nous libérer, mon amour, murmurai-je pour moi-même. Viens vite voir ta petite Yuuki.… »


	4. Chapter 3

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Pour commencer, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir posté le mauvais chapitre. Petite erreur, j'ai pas cliqué au bon endroit ! ' Je m'excuse pour ce_ _léger_ _problème et contre-temps. Donc, non Yuki-Jiji, ce n'est pas normal, et merci à toi et à Jay-Werdraght de me l'avoir fait remarqué, sinon j'aurais passé des heures à me demander ce que j'ai_ _encore_ _fait comme bourde informatique !_

 _Et voilà la suite qui, je l'espère, ne vous décevra pas._

Chapitre 3:

 _POV Naruto :_

 _27 Mai 76 :_

« Si tu la fais souffrir, je te tue. »

Kiba lançait ses dernières menaces à Kankurô qui, entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Hana, secoua la tête en signe de dégénération.

« Plutôt mourir ! affirma le marionnettiste, me faisant sourire.

\- Kiba, souffla doucement la vétérinaire. Je suis une adulte, tu sais. Je peux prendre des décisions toutes seules, comme une grande, et celle-ci est la plus sûre et la plus importante de toute ma vie. De plus, ajouta-t-elle après une brève pause. C'est moi l'aînée, et c'est donc à moi de te protéger. Pas l'inverse. Compris, _petit frère_ ? »

Kiba se rembrunit.

« Oui, oui… marmonna-t-il.

\- Je préfère ça, ronronna sa grande sœur, avant de se tourner vers son compagnon. 'Kurô, nous devons partir…

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? s'inquiéta l'homme. Je peux venir habiter à Konoha, si tu préfères.

\- 'Kurô-chéri, nous avons déjà parlé de ça… soupira-t-elle. »

Kankurô rougit – cela fait toujours bizarre, à cause du maquillage qu'il n'a, hélas, toujours pas abandonné – et serra sa fiancée dans ses bras.

Il me jette un regard inquiet, et je fais de mon mieux pour le rassurer avec un sourire. Sakura glissa sa main dans la mienne, et je l'attirai contre moi.

Le ninja de Suna eut un sourire amusé.

« Je te laisse entre de bonnes mains, à ce que je vois, se moqua-t-il.

\- Toi aussi, fis-je sans me démonter en désignant Hana, provoquant un nouveau rougissement intempestif du brun que nous avions découvert très timide ces derniers mois.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, sourit Hana. Je prendrais soin de lui, je te le promets.

\- Hé, je peux me débrouiller tout seul ! protesta le frère de Gaara.

\- Mais oui, mais oui. Je me demande encore comment tu as pu survivre en ne sachant ni cuisiner, ni faire la lessive ! Tu as intérêt à m'aider, car je ne compte pas être femme au foyer, je te préviens !

\- Hana ! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Hana ne lui ferait aucun cadeau, mais je savais que c'était ce dont il avait besoin.

Depuis que Gaara s'était marié avec Matsuri, et que Temari avait pris la décision de rester à Konoha avec Shikamaru, le brun se sentait un peu seul, et j'étais ravi de savoir qu'il allait enfin avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie et – qui sait – quelques enfants à éduquer.

Avec la féroce Hana pour femme, il n'allait pas s'ennuyer, c'était sûr ! Ce n'était pas un hasard si Temari s'entendait aussi bien avec sa future belle-sœur qu'avec la femme de son plus jeune frère.

« Bon courage ! lançai-je une dernière fois au couple de ninja, qui quittait Konoha pour Suna. Et faites-nous de beaux enfants ! »

Je vis Kankurô, de dos, s'étrangler, et Hana lui tapoter le dos avant de nous adresser un signe de la main, sans se retourner.

Kiba renifla. Ino glissa sa main dans la sienne, et l'embrassa.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, souffla la jeune femme. Tout ira bien. De plus, tu m'as, moi. »

Kiba se tourna vers elle, et l'embrassa à son tour.

« C'est vrai, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers. Je t'aime, Ino.

\- Moi aussi. »

oO°Oo

 _27 Mai 76 :_

Plus tard dans la journée – Kankurô et Hana étaient partis à peine le soleil levé – nous étions dans le jardin, Sakura, les enfants, et moi. Fubuki apprenait à Akane et à Haku comment manier un kunaï, tandis que Fuu et Aoi jouaient dans la petite piscine gonflable que nous leur avions installée sous l'œil vigilant de Sakura.

Pour ma part, j'étendais le linge.

On imagine souvent les ninjas en plein combat, toujours sur les routes, toujours à exécuter une mission ou une autre, quête après quête.

Mais la vérité est tout autre : nous avons notre vie privée, aussi ! Il n'est pas impossible, comme beaucoup le croient, de concilier vie de famille et vie de combattant.

Sinon, comment les grandes familles ninjas se seraient-elles formées ? En fin de compte, nous n'étions que des gens ordinaires, avec un travail extraordinaire.

Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Mon oreille gauche, à l'ouïe plus affutée depuis que Kyûbi l'avait guérie, avait perçu le son étouffé à travers toute la maison !

Je délaissais mon travail, et allait ouvrir. Je fus surpris de trouver Sasuke devant la porte.

« Naruto, souffla le brun, l'air étonné de me trouver là.

\- Bonjour Sasuke, le saluai-je. Tu veux entrer ? poursuivis-je, plus par politesse que par réelle envie de l'inviter à la maison. »

Sakura m'avait parlé de son comportement de salaud envers elle et Akane, quoiqu'elle se soit plus inquiété pour Hinata, la Hyûga semblant plus fragile émotionnellement depuis sa rupture.

« Non, c'est bon, je veux juste parler à Sakura.

\- Naruto ? Qui est-ce ? demanda justement la jeune femme, qui arrivait en tenant les deux petites par la main. »

Puis elle aperçut Sasuke. Elle poussa les jumelles vers le salon :

« Vous jouets sont dans le salon. Vous pouvez jouer dehors avec, mais attendez que je revienne pour revenir dans la piscine, d'accord ?

\- Oui, oui ! crièrent-elles à l'unisson. »

Sakura attendit qu'elles soient repassées en sens inverse pour se tourner vers Sasuke et déclarer froidement :

« Uchiwa.

\- Haruno, fit Sasuke, tout aussi glacé. »

Je soupirai intérieurement.

 _Leur relation ne s'arrange pas,_ dit mon renard intérieur.

 _Ah vraiment ?_ répliquai-je, ironique. _Comme c'est étrange, je n'ai rien remarqué._

 _Pfff ! Tu es encore de mauvaise humeur, ma parole !_

 _C'est juste l'ambiance qui est pesante._

 _Bah retourne profiter du soleil, et laisses-les se démerder ! Comme l'a dit la femelle à l'odeur canine tout à l'heure, ils sont grands, ils peuvent se débrouiller !_

 _Mais ils vont s'entretuer !_

 _Comment faisaient-ils quand tu n'étais pas là ?_

 _Ils ne se croisaient jamais en-dehors des missions, qu'ils ne faisaient jamais sans une tierce personne, d'ailleurs. Ou alors ils s'ignoraient, tout simplement._

 _Bah ils peuvent recommencer !_

 _… T'es idiot ou quoi ? Sasuke a dit, je cite, qu'il voulait « juste parler à Sakura ». En un mot comme en cent, ils vont s'entretuer._

 _Hein ?_

 _En plus d'être idiot, tu serais sourd ? Ah bah bravo ! Voyez la magnificence du démon-renard à neuf queue : il va terminer sénile, en maison de fou pour retraités et avoir un suivi psychologique._

 _SALE MIOCHE !_

 _J'ai vingt-six ans, Kurama. Je suis un adulte, avec ses responsabilités, ses qualités et ses défauts, tous assumées, et…_

 _Ok, j'arrête._

 _Merci._

 _Je t'emmerde._

 _Moi aussi, enculé de renard, moi aussi._

Je contemplai avec inquiétude les deux ex, lorsque des aboiements paniqués résonnent.

« Naruto ! Naruto ! »

Heka arriva alors, appelant mon nom. Derrière elle, Ruby et Diem tenaient chacun une fillette trempée et crachotante dans leur gueule. Mon souffle se coinça dans ma gorge, et je poussai un cri.

« Fuu ! Aoi ! »

Je me précipitai sur mes filles, les prenant dans mes bras, paniqué.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Elles ont essayé de sauter dans la grande piscine, me répondit Haku, qui arrivait avec des serviettes. »

Il parlait de la piscine hors sol en bois que nous avions installé. Mon fils me tendit les serviettes. Je m'en saisis avec reconnaissance, en enveloppai les jumelles, et les montai à l'étage, lançant à Haku :

« Tu peux retourner dehors si tu veux, je m'occupe d'elles. »

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête, et disparu. Sakura avait l'air choqué et en colère. Elle m'adressa un regard qui disait « Je les gronderai après ». Je me contentai de hocher la tête, puis de disparaitre à l'étage, les deux fillettes dans mes bras.

Je les déposai dans leur chambre, furieux.

« Mais à quoi pensiez vous ! »

Elles se recroquevillèrent pitoyablement, des larmes pleins les yeux, mais cela ne m'attendrit pas. Je les séchai rudement, malgré leurs cris de protestation, et les changeai, ôtant leurs maillots trempés pour des habits secs.

Ceci fait, je me plantai devant eux, les mains sur les hanches, le regard sévère.

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? »

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment précis que Fuu fondit en larmes.

« Je… je suis désolée, Na-chan !

\- Moi aussi, geignit Aoi. On voulait jouer… »

Cela attisa ma fureur.

« Qu'est-ce que Sakura vous a-t-elle dit ?

\- …

\- J'attends !

\- De ne pas rentrer dans la piscine tant que vous n'étiez pas revenus…

\- Exactement ! Alors pourquoi… pourquoi… »

Mes jambes s'effondrèrent sous moi, et je serrai mes filles dans mes bras.

« Vous auriez pu vous noyer ! Ne me refaites jamais une peur pareille ! »

Les deux petites, comprenant que j'avais eu très peur, jetèrent dans un bel ensemble leurs bras autour de mon cou et dirent en cœur :

« Promis Na-chan ! On t'aime, papa. »

A ces mots, des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues. Elles m'appelaient si rarement « papa »…

J'enfouis mon visage entre elles, respirant leur odeur sucrée d'enfant, soulagé. Je les serrai fort contre moi puis, me relevant, je leur ébouriffai les cheveux en soupirant.

« Vous avez conscience que cela ne vous évitera pas une punition ? »

Elles baissèrent la tête.

« Oui, Na-chan. »

Je passai une main lasse dans mes cheveux. Dieu que je détestais punir mes enfants, et je le déteste toujours. Mais, parfois, on n'a pas le choix.

« Je me concerterais avec Sakura pour votre punition. En attendant, vous allez rester ici. Compris ?

\- Oui, Na-chan, firent-elle. »

Elles avaient un peu de la punition qu'elles écoperaient à coup sûr : Sakura était, et est toujours, plus sévère que moi.

Je sortis doucement, et entendis des cris au rez-de-chaussée.

« Sors ! Sors de chez moi ! Sors j'ai dit ! »

Je me précipitai, et empêchai Sakura de frapper Sasuke à l'aide de sa force monstrueuse. La rosé écumait de rage. Ses yeux émeraude étaient brillants de rage et de larmes.

« Sors, gronda-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Sors où je ne réponds plus de rien. »

Sasuke, choqué, ne bougea pas.

« Pousses-toi, Naruto. »

Je la retins par la taille, en enfouis mon visage dans son cou, lui murmurant milles mots doux pour la calmer. Elle de se défaire de mon étreinte, mais je resserrai mes bras autour d'elle et, lorsqu'elle tenta d'utiliser sa force, mes sceaux la stoppèrent. Je les avais remis lorsque j'avais pris la décision d'aller vivre chez elle et son mauvais caractère. Elle ne frappait, et ne frapperai jamais, les enfants, mais n'hésitait, et n'hésiterai jamais, pas lorsqu'il s'agissait de moi.

Puis, la jeune femme s'effondra dans mes bras, sanglotant.

« Va-t'en, gémit-t-elle, va-t'en ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici. »

Je me tournai vers Sasuke, grondant de colère. Il me regarda calmement de ses yeux de glace, ses yeux que j'avais pourtant vus se réchauffer en présence de Sakura, brillants d'amour et de tendresse. Comment avaient-ils pu devenir aussi haineux et froids qu'avant ?

« Sakura, murmurai-je à l'oreille de la rosé, Sakura. »

Elle renifla.

« Prends-toi un soda et retournes dans le jardin. Baignes-toi, si tu en as envie. Je te rejoins lorsque j'aurais finis de m'occuper de lui. »

Elle me regarde avec des yeux mouillés, hoche la tête, se détache de moi pour m'embrasser rapidement, avant de faire ce que je lui avais suggéré. J'attendis qu'elle soit partie pour jeter un regard glacial à Sasuke.

« Que lui as-tu dit pour la mettre dans cet état. »

Le noiraud haussa les épaules.

« Rien, dit-il. Juste que je voulais passer du temps avec Akane.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Mon expression se durcit. Du chakra commença à s'échapper de moi, prenant une imperceptible forme de renard. Sasuke, loin d'être impressionné, releva fièrement la tête, et dit :

« C'est ma fille. »

S'il avait servi cette excuse à Sakura aussi, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir d'avoir cédé à la colère. Je laissai ma frange cacher mon regard, et serrai les poings.

« Naruto ? lança-t-il, l'air étonné.

\- C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? je fis d'une voix rauque. Maintenant, Sasuke ? Mais c'est trop tard ! »

Je relevai brusquement la tête, il sursauta en apercevant la couleur rubis de mes yeux. Le manteau du renard me recouvrit entièrement, et je le poussai dehors.

« Viens avec moi. »

Je me saisis de sa main et l'entrainai vers un endroit plus calme. J'étais si énervé que je ne m'aperçus pas que nous étions suivis.

Je ne lâchai Sasuke qu'une fois arrivé sur le terrain d'entrainement numéro sept.

« Naruto ? »

Je tremblais de rage.

« Sasuke ! » je hurlai en lui assénant un coup de poing magistral, n'en tenant plus.

Il fut envoyé contre un arbre, qui se brisa sous le choc. Sasuke recracha un peu de sang.

« Enfoiré ! cracha-t-il en se relevant. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Pourquoi ? sifflai-je. Réfléchis un peu, Sasuke, pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? La réponse est juste sous ton nez ! Tu l'as dit ! »

Il eut un air étonné.

« Que…

\- Ta fille ! je rugis. Akane est ta fille ! Ce n'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte, abruti ! Après avoir lâchement abandonné Sakura en apprenant qu'elle était enceinte, après avoir refusé de reconnaitre cette enfant comme tienne, tu reviens, comme une fleur, en disant que tu veux passer un peu de temps avec elle sous prétexte que tu es son père ? »

Il blêmit.

« Je…

\- Non ! le coupai-je. Laisse-moi finir, où je te jure qu'il ne restera pas assez de toi pour remplir une petite cuiller !

\- Hn, souffla-t-il en se renfrognant, attitude typiquement Uchiwesque. »

Je pris une grande goulée d'air pour me calmer. Le chakra qui m'entourait disparu à la suite d'un immense effort.

« As-tu, commençai-je, avant de m'humidifier les lèvres d'un coup de langue et d'avaler difficilement ma salive, as-tu déjà tenu _ta fille_ dans tes bras ? Connais-tu son âge exact ? Que lui as-tu offert pour son anniversaire ? Pour Noël ? As-tu déjà eu _une conversation_ avec elle ? Tu n'as jamais entendu son premier mot, ni vu ses premiers pas ! Tu n'as réconforté aucun de ses cauchemars, ni chassé aucun monstre de sous son lit. As-tu…

\- J'en ai rêvé ! hurla alors Sasuke. Si tu savais combien j'en ai rêvé ! Combien je m'en suis voulu ! Une seule erreur, une seule peur, et je pers à la fois la femme que j'aime et ma fille ! »

Je me figeai, choqué par ses mots.

« La femme que tu aimes ? », je murmurai, horrifié à l'idée de comprendre.

Sasuke hocha la tête, des larmes contenues dans ses prunelles d'obsidiennes.

« Tu comprends pourquoi je n'arrive pas à vous voir, tous les deux ? » me dit-il.

Et il partit, me plantant là, stupéfait.

Je me courbai, et tombai au sol avec chagrin.

J'avais mortellement blessé mon meilleur ami.

oO°Oo

 _6 Juin 76 :_

« Joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire, Fuu et Aoi… Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Les jumelles se disputèrent un moment pour savoir qui soufflerait les bougies, avant de s'y mettre à deux pour les éteintes, décidant de partager équitablement.

Les quatre bouts de cire fondants furent éteins sans trop de problème, et Sakura se brûla les doigts en essayant de les enlever, tandis que j'allais chercher le couteau pour couper le gâteau.

Je disposai deux parts strictement identiques – j'y avais veillé – dans l'assiette des jumelles, avant de commencer à servir les invités.

Shin poussa un cri de ravissement en voyant la montagne de chocolat et de crème fouettée présente dans son assiette, avant de se jeter dessus, aussitôt réprimandé par sa mère :

« Shin, tiens-toi bien ! le tança Sen.

\- Oui Maman, souffla l'enfant, impatient d'attaquer le plat de résistance. »

Je retiens un sourire, finit de servir tout le monde, avant de déclarer :

« Vous pouvez y aller. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les vingt-sept invités officiels, plus les trois autres enfants que les jumelles avaient voulu inviter à la toute dernière minute – des camarades de classe, je crois bien – bondirent sur leurs assiettes avec voracité. J'éclatai de rire en voyant Akane se débattre avec un énorme morceau de pâtisserie, puis s'étrangler avec.

« Doucement, doucement ! ris-je en lui tapotant le dos. Il ne va pas s'envoler ! »

Elle m'ignora, se contentant de reprendre une part sans un mot.

Mon sourire s'agrandit. Heureusement que j'avais vu grand !

Je m'installais tranquillement dans le canapé avec ma part, surveillant mes filles du coin de l'œil, lorsque la sonnette retentit.

Sakura se figea. Je me redressai vivement. Tandis que les enfants et les plus morfales d'entre nous – je ne cite ici personne, bien entendu – ne remarquaient rien, tout à leur festin, les plus observateurs – je cite ici Jûgo, Hinata, Tenten, et quelques autres encore – remarquèrent chez nous le changement d'attitude et le plus malin – roulements de tambours, je parle ici de Shikamaru ! – ou ceux qui me connaissaient le mieux – Gaara, Kankurô et Temari – comprenaient aussitôt.

J'allais ouvrir, sachant déjà à qui m'attendre.

« Sasuke », je déclarai en lui ouvrant la porte.

Depuis son aveu de la dernière fois, je ne lui avais pas reparlé, et à peine vu. Oh ! je l'avais bien croisé quelques fois au détour d'une rue ou d'un couloir, mais jamais je n'avais eu l'occasion de m'arrêter pour approfondir notre conversation.

« Naruto, me répliqua mon ancien coéquipier.

\- Que viens-tu faire ici ?

\- Je… hum… »

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, l'air gêné, puis dit d'une voix forte :

« Je suis venu apporter leur cadeau à tes filles, quelle question ! »

Avant de se mettre à rire, tout aussi fort.

 _Plus faux que ça, tu meurs !_ remarquai-je.

 _En effet,_ commenta le Kyûbi.

 _Et ta bonne résolution ?_

 _Quoi ? tu es de bonne humeur là, non ?_

 _Oui… sauf quand tu me parles !_

 _Hé ! Je ne te permets pas !_

 _Eh bien je me permets tout seul !_

 _Jamais de la vie !_

 _A la niche, le renard, ou devrais-je dire, le hamster géant à neuf queues…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu._

 _Ouais, moi aussi._

 _Bon. On enterre la hache de guerre ?_

 _D'accord. Mais juste pour cette fois, ok ?_

 _Ouais. Après, on pourra reprendre le conflit._

 _Ok. On a plus important à régler…_

 _Tu._

 _Hein ?_

Tu _as plus important à régler. Moi, je vais rester là à profiter du spectacle en bouffant du pop-corn. Tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient, j'espère ?_

 _… Mouais. Vu qu'tu n'as rien d'autre à faire… Fais attention, néanmoins. Tu vas finir par devenir gros._

 _NARUTO !_

Je ris sous cape, avant de soupirer.

« Naruto ? Tu viens ou pas ? »

La voix de Sakura me fis paniquer un peu.

« J'arrive, Sakura ! »

Je me tournai vers Sasuke, et lui tendis la main.

« Viens !

\- Mais… fit-t-il. Je ne suis pas invité…

\- A partir de maintenant, si ! Allez, viens ! »

Je l'attrapai, et le trainai de force dans le salon. Je vis clairement les yeux de Sakura s'agrandir, s'emplir de colère et de douleur, pour enfin se plisser de rage.

« Que fiches-tu ici ? cracha-t-elle à l'intention de Sasuke, avant de se tourner vers moi : Et toi, pourquoi l'as-tu laissé entrer ?

\- Parce qu'il te doit – nous doit à tous, en fait – des explications. Nous sommes tous réunis, c'est donc l'occasion rêvée, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, un air furieux sur le visage.

« Mais…

\- Jesuisdésolé !

\- Hein ? fit Sakura, toute colère oubliée. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- Je suis désolé ! articula difficilement Sasuke, des sanglots dans la voix. Je… je sais que mes excuses viennent un peu tard, mais elles sont sincères. »

Il s'inclina profondément face à l'assistance stupéfaite.

« Je vous en prie, pardonnez-moi ! »

Face au silence des autres, je posai doucement une main sur son dos.

« S'il vous plait, ajoutai-je.

\- Tu prends son parti, toi, maintenant ? pleura presque Sakura. Tu…

\- J'ai compris, Sakura, la coupai-je. Et j'ai pardonné. La peur… la peur est un bon sentiment qui, à trop haute dose, conduit inévitablement à des comportements lâches et à faire des erreurs. Sasuke a été une victime de la peur. Je vous en prie… Pardonnez-lui ! »

Contre toutes attentes, le premier à réagir ne fut ni Shikamaru – le plus vif d'esprit de la bande – ni Sakura.

Ce fut une enfant, une petite fille, qui se précipita vers Sasuke en s'écriant.

« Mais bien sûr qu'on te pardonne papa ! »

Sakura bondit vers sa fille.

« Akane ! réagit-elle enfin. Tu…

\- Papa mérite d'être pardonné, tu ne trouves pas, maman ? s'enquit la petite fille, levant ses immenses yeux émeraude vers sa mère. »

Cela me coupa le souffle. Sakura recula, comme si elle l'avait frappée, avant de baisser la tête, tremblante.

Sasuke mit fin à son dilemme. Il lui tendit une enveloppe.

« Je suis désolé. Tu y trouveras tous les papiers certifiant que Akane est ma fille, de l'argent… et une lettre de ma part. Je ne suis pas doué pour m'exprimer de vive voix, alors… »

Il cilla, puis entreprit de détacher Akane de lui. La petite se mit aussitôt à gémir. Sasuke s'agenouilla devant elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, princesse, souffla-t-il. Je reviendrai te voir.

\- Promis ? s'enquit la fillette en lui tendant son petit doigt.

\- Promis, fit Sasuke en liant son auriculaire au sien. »

Le visage de la fillette s'éclaira, et elle se jeta au cou de son père.

« Je t'aime papa ! cria-t-elle.

\- Moi aussi, princesse, moi aussi, murmura Sasuke en lui frottant doucement le dos. »

Il se releva, et planta son regard dans le mien. J'y lus de la gêne, mais aussi de la reconnaissance.

« Je m'excuse aussi auprès de Hinata, souffla-t-il soudain. Je ne t'ai jamais aimée. Je suis juste sortie avec toi pour oublier Sakura. »

Il nous tourna le dos puis, oubliant quelque chose, il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers Fuu et Aoi, qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui se jouait devant elle, et leur glissa chacune un petit paquet dans les mains.

« Tenez, fit-t-il un peu rudement. C'est pour vous. »

Puis il partit. Quelques heures plus tard, la fête se termina, et les invités partirent à leur tour. Mais ce ne fut que cinq heures après le départ de tout le monde, lorsque nous fûmes enfin seuls, que Sakura craqua enfin, en lisant la lettre.

Assise à la table de la cuisine, elle éclata en sanglots, tout simplement.

« Saku… murmurai-je, désolé.

\- Il m'aime, murmura la jeune femme. Il m'aime. »

Je me figeai. Ainsi, Sasuke lui avait avoué cela dans sa lettre. Je me raidis, prêt à encaisser la jalousie qui allait, avec une quasi-certitude, me heurter de plein fouet, mais rien.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de la jeune femme pour lui prodiguer un peu de réconfort.

« Pourquoi ? sanglota-t-elle. Pourquoi maintenant ? Après… après tout ça ? Ne se rend-t-il pas compte que c'est trop tard ? Que c'est fini à présent ? Et pourtant… Et pourtant ! »

Elle se laissa aller contre moi, douloureusement, nichant sa tête dans mon cou. Mon regard croisa le sien, empli de larmes, qui coulaient le long de son visage, dégringolaient ses joues, assombrissant ses somptueux yeux d'émeraude.

« Oh, Saku ! »

Je la serrai fort contre moi, lui chuchotant milles mots d'amour et de réconfort. Lui frottant doucement le dos. Caressant tendrement ses cheveux si soyeux. L'embrassant. Essuyant ses larmes.

Tous ces gestes, qui auraient dû m'emplir d'amour et de tendresse, ne me laissèrent qu'un goût amer sur la langue.

J'avais trahi mon meilleur ami.

oO°Oo

 _10 Août 76 :_

 _POV Fubuki :_

Les chants m'entouraient. Des emballages de cadeaux s'étalaient sur le sol, là où je les avais jetés en déballant mes présents un peu plus tôt.

Un nouveau carquois pour mes flèches.

Des armes.

Trois séances gratuites au cinéma.

Une nouvelle robe.

Des livres.

Beaucoup de livres.

Les cadeaux venaient de tout le monde et pourtant, j'avais insisté pour fêter mon anniversaire dans la plus stricte intimité. J'avais douze ans. J'avais vu le sang et la mort. Je m'étais retrouvée à la tête de la famille à la suite de l'annonce de la mort de You-chan, alors que Na-chan sombrait dans la dépression.

Je contemplai le visage joyeux de celui que je considérais comme mon père. La douleur avait laissé des traces.

Ces cernes qui ne s'effaçaient pas sous ces yeux fatigués.

Cette flamme de bonne humeur constante qui y avait disparu, remplacée par la douleur et la lassitude.

Ce visage où apparaissaient déjà les stigmates de la vieillesse, et que moi seule voyais, car ils n'existaient pas réellement, et je le savais.

Il y avait en Na-chan, cette étincelle, cet espoir, qui ne demandait qu'à être ravivé. J'ai cru en Sakura. Je l'ai vraiment fait. Mais j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence. Elle n'était pas capable de le ramener entièrement de là où il était parti, et où il avait laissé un morceau de son âme.

Youko seule le pouvait. Mais elle était morte. Morte et enterrée. Foudroyée en pleine jeunesse, en pleine joie de vivre, et avait entrainé Naruto avec elle.

Quant à moi, je me sentais vieille. Déjà. J'en avais assez de la vie, de voir ce que les autre ne voyaient pas. De savoir des choses qu'ils ignoraient.

« Fubuki ? Le dernier cadeau… »

Je relevai la tête. Sakura me regardait gentiment en me tendant une petite enveloppe. Je m'en saisis, et l'ouvris.

Il y avait à l'intérieur un papier, plié en quatre, sur lequel s'étalait une écriture fine et aérée, très agréable à lire.

A propos d'écriture, j'avais dû copier celle de Na-chan, ronde et serrée, pendant des mois.

En revenant à la lettre, que je parcourus de haut en bas deux fois avant de comprendre le sens de ses mots, elle provenait de Sasuke.

Rien que quelques mots pour me souhaiter un bon anniversaire, me prodiguer un peu de réconfort et la promesse qu'il était là pour m'épauler et m'écouter si besoin, et c'était tout.

Pas de carte, ni même d'argent, rien.

Mais c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Une oreille attentive à qui me confier, pour soulager un peu les épaules de Na-chan, pour ne pas trop alourdir celles de Sakura. Oui, c'était la seule chose dont j'avais besoin. Je serrai la lettre contre mon cœur.

oO°Oo

 _10 Août 76 :_

 _POV Sasuke :_

Assis sur un banc, j'attendais. J'attendais comme un idiot, un paquet dans la main. Je passai violemment une main dans mes cheveux.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que je suis con à attendre là comme un abruti une mioche de douze ans !_ songeai-je avec agacement. _Une gamine ! Elle ne comprendra pas…_

« Excusez-moi de mon retard, Sasuke-san. »

La voix de la fillette me tira de mes pensées. Je la regardai de bas en haut.

 _Non, pas « fillette »,_ pensai-je, _mais « jeune fille »._

Dans sa robe bleue moulant ses formes naissantes, elle n'avait plus l'air d'une petite fille, mais encore celui d'une femme non plus. Le terme de jeune fille lui convenait parfaitement.

Puis soudain, je me rendis compte qu'elle attendait une réponse.

« Ce n'est pas grave, fis-je en tapotant la place à côté de moi. Assieds-toi. »

Elle obtempéra, et je lui tendis le paquet, son véritable cadeau, le lui fourrant presque dans les bras.

« Tiens… c'est pour toi.

\- Merci, Sasuke-san, fit-t-elle prudemment.

\- Ne me remercie pas tout de suite, lui recommandai-je, et ouvre. »

Elle hocha la tête, et déballa le paquet. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant une boîte, qu'elle ouvrit.

« Qu'est-ce que…

\- Il appartenait à Itachi, lui soufflai-je gentiment. Ҫa te plait ? »

Elle hocha la tête, l'air ravi, avant de me regarder, les yeux soudainement écarquillés.

« Comment le savez-vous ? » me lança-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

Je haussai les épaules, désabusé.

« Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, répondis-je simplement. Tu as la même mentalité que lui. Et puis, ton regard… Il y a des choses qui ne trompent pas, et un Uchiwa sait en reconnaître un autre. »

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

« Naruto sait-t-il que tu es ma nièce ? demandai-je.

\- Il a des doutes, souffla la jeune fille. Personnellement, je pense qu'il le sait, mais il n'a jamais montré quoi que ce soit l'indiquant, ni le contraire. »

Je hochai la tête à mon tour. Cela me semblait correspondre à l'homme qu'était devenu mon ami.

« Fubuki, parles-moi de toi…

\- Par quoi voulez-vous que je commence, Sasuke-san ? me sourit-t-elle.

\- Par me tutoyer et par enlever le « -san », plaisantai-je en lui retournant son sourire.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vais te parler de notre vie d'itinérants… »

oO°Oo

 _10 Août 76 :_

 _POV Sasuke :_

Allongé sur mon lit, je repensais aux paroles de Fubuki. Elle m'avait parlé de sa petite enfance, passée sur les routes et dans les auberges. Naruto et Youko n'étaient pas pressés, ils avaient tout leur temps pour trouver un endroit où s'établir. Néanmoins, ils avaient quitté le Pays du Feu assez rapidement, avant de rejoindre les îles, et plus précisément l'ancien Pays des Tourbillons, pays natal des Uzumaki. Nous aurions dû nous en douter, lors de nos recherches. Mais nous n'y avons pas pensés, et même Shikamaru avait jugé un tel choix improbable, pour diverses raisons qui s'étaient avérées fausses, car Naruto n'était pas seul. Il avait deux personnes à protéger.

La nuit, Fubuki dormait entre eux, près du feu. Elle montait indifféremment sur Nuki, l'étalon fougueux, ou Imea, la jument placide, et, le soir, alors que Naruto et Youko montaient le campement, ou visitaient les auberges pour trouver une chambre libre, elle jouait avec les trois chiens et les deux chats, qui les avaient accompagnés dans leur voyage.

Très tôt, elle avait su qu'elle n'était pas la fille de Youko et de Naruto. Ils n'avaient jamais cherché à le lui faire croire, d'ailleurs. Elle ne leur ressemblait pas, tout simplement. Mais, jusqu'à ce que Naruto commence à l'entrainer, vers ses sept ans, elle avait tout ignoré de sa mère.

Ils s'étaient installés là où nous les avions trouvés, presque un an auparavant, sur un coup de tête. Après l'accouchement de Youko, alors qu'ils étaient encore sur les routes en pleine tempête de neige – improbable vu l'endroit et pourtant ! – et où Naruto avait dû laisser Fubuki seule pour porter Youko le plus rapidement au village le plus proche, ils avaient jugé l'endroit confortable, et s'y étaient établis, construisant une ferme et montant un petit commerce. Avec un enfant supplémentaire, ils ne souhaitaient plus continuer à voyager.

La jeune fille avait ensuite évoqué la vie à la ferme, avec les quelques vaches et moutons rassemblés dans un enclos, le verger, le potager, les champs. Des cochons, de temps en temps, et un petit poulailler que les renards avaient toujours évité, voire protéger. Le coq était mort de maladie peu avant l'attaque, et les quelques poules et poussins qui restaient n'avaient pas été retrouvé après. Fubuki pensait qu'ils avaient été brûlés vifs, ou alors qu'ils avaient fui dans la forêt et s'étaient fait dévorés. J'avais juste pensé qu'il aurait s'agit de leur destin à un moment où à un autre, et cela ne m'avait pas ému plus que ça.

A côté de cela, Naruto dressait des chevaux. Il s'était rapidement constitué un petit troupeau, et montait vers le nord vendre des yearlings ou des juments pleines chaque printemps. En échange, il achetait de jeunes chevaux, qu'il dressait et revendait à l'automne. Ce petit business s'était arrêté un an après la naissance des jumelles, Naruto étant de plus en plus pris par ses obligations à la ferme, les champs s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure qu'il achetait des parcelles.

La famille n'était pas riche, loin de là, mais elle survivait, même si les adultes devaient parfois jeûner pour que les plus jeunes mangent à leur faim. Les dernières années avaient été encore plus dures pour Naruto, avec une Youko malade, affaiblie par une grossesse à risque et un accouchement douloureux, les deux ne s'étant pas bien passés du tout, pour ne pas dire qu'ils avaient été catastrophiques. Naruto avait dépensé beaucoup d'argent en médicaments.

Parfois, il écrivait à un homme mystérieux, et recevait en échange un peu d'argent ou de nourriture. Fubuki pensait qu'il s'agissait de Gaara, qu'elle n'avait rencontré qu'une ou deux fois durant cette période. Avant le départ pour Suna, puis Konoha, Fuu et Aoi ignoraient qui il était, et Haku en savait à peine plus.

Je fermai les yeux, envieux malgré moi de ce qu'avait construit mon rival de toujours.

« Baka, baka Naruto… » murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Pourquoi avait-il toujours tout ce qu'il voulait ? Ou ne voulait pas, d'ailleurs. Je me mordis la lèvre avec force, imposant à mon esprit que, si Sakura ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi aujourd'hui, c'était de ma faute, et pas de la sienne. Mais ça faisait mal, oh oui, ça faisait très mal, même.

De voir la femme que j'aimais vivre avec mon meilleur ami, de voir ma fille se mêler à ses enfants comme s'ils étaient ses frères et sœurs biologiques. J'avais l'impression de voir un couple marié, et je scrutais le ventre et le doigt de Sakura à chaque fois que je la voyais, de peur de la voir enceinte de, ou fiancée à Naruto.

« Teme ! rageai-je, reprenant l'insulte familière que Naruto m'offrait quand il me voyait, lorsque nous formions encore une équipe. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être jaloux ! Tu n'en n'as pas le droit ! C'est de ta faute, tout ça ! »

Je me giflai avec violence, et ma main revint mouillée.

« Je pleure ? murmurai-je, incrédule. Je pleure… »

Je bondis hors de mon lit, secouant la tête, interdisant l'entrée de mon cœur à la douleur, la rancœur et la jalousie, mais c'était trop tard. Sanglotant presque, incapable de retenir ma tristesse, j'ouvris l'un des tiroirs, dont je gardais toujours la clé sur moi, me saisit de l'épais volume qu'il contenait, et montai sur le lit avant de le déposer avec délicatesse sur mes genoux.

Les photos de Sakura et moi, puis d'elle, seule ou avec Akane, ou Akane, tout simplement, que j'avais prises à leur insu, avec l'impression de n'être qu'un misérable et indésirable stalker, incapable de détacher mon regard d'elles.

Pourquoi, oui pourquoi, avais-je décidé ce jour-là, de fuir plutôt que d'affronter mes responsabilités ?

J'avais peur, voilà pourquoi, j'avais peur. J'ai agi comme un lâche, craignant les lumières de la paternité, convaincu que je serais un mauvais exemple, un mauvais père pour l'enfant à naître.

Je caressai la courbe de la joue photographiée de Sakura. C'était une jolie photo, une belle photo, où nous étions tous les deux, souriants, heureux. Amoureux.

« Je t'aime. »

Je l'aimais encore, après tant de temps. Après avoir rompu sans explications – une fuite – après être sorti avec Hinata, six mois après, pour la rendre jalouse et pour voir si elle m'aimait encore – son manque de réaction m'avait brisé le cœur – après avoir refusé de reconnaitre Akane comme ma fille, terrorisé à l'idée des responsabilités que cela m'imposeraient après qu'elle m'ait haït après l'avoir observé élever Akane toute seule, me contentant de regarder de loin et leur offrant anonymement des cadeaux – pour les anniversaires, pour les fêtes, ou tout simplement pour le plaisir d'offrir – après les avoir stalkées pendant des années…

J'étais toujours aussi incroyablement et irrémédiablement amoureux de Sakura Haruno, la femme qui m'avait ravi mon cœur et mon âme.

Et je ne pouvais pardonner à Naruto de vivre avec elle alors qu'il ne l'aimait pas de la façon dont je l'aimais, alors qu'il était dans le même état que moi lorsque cela concernait Youko.

Car, malgré les apparences, il ne s'était jamais remis de sa disparition, je le savais. Comme moi, il était désespérément amoureux de celle que le destin lui avait arrachée…

* * *

 _Et voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous plait ! ^^_

 _Un grand merci pour les reviews ! De un, ça m'aide, de deux, ça me remonte le moral et m'encourage quand je ne parviens pas à trouver l'inspiration._

 _Avec la rentrée, les rythmes de parutions pourraient peut-être s'espacer, mais cette fic' est en bonne voie, je suis convaincue que je parviendrai à vous livrer les prochains chapitres dans les temps !_


	5. Chapter 4

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Voilà mon nouveau chapitre, avec l'espoir qu'il y ait encore des gens qui me suivent. A vrai dire, j'ai cru que mon chapitre 3 était nul à voir le peu de reviews (1 au total)..._

 _Quant à la review de Naruhina, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à part : wow ! Tu as l'air d'y tenir beaucoup, à ce couple ! Moi aussi, je l'aime bien. Mais il est devenu une telle banalité (enfin, je dis ça, mais l'un de mes couples préféré est le SasuSaku, qui est devenu encore pire que ça !) ! J'aimerai bien la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre, notre Hinata ! Elle est rarement mise en avant, j'ai l'impression et, pourtant, elle le mérite. Elle a une profondeur et une personnalité que j'aime énormément. Avec sa douceur, on a du mal à l'imaginer en tant que guerrière, et pourtant... elle est une ninja excellente._

 _En tout cas, je suis désolée de décevoir tes espoirs pour cette fiction, j'ai prévu tout autre chose... que vous découvrirez à la fin de ce chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture, et merci à ceux qui continuent de lire mes chapitres régulièrement et qui prennent le temps de parcourir cette présentation ! ^^_

 _P-S: si quelque chose dans ma fiction vous chiffonne, dites-le moi, merci ! 3_

Chapitre 4:

 _17 Juin 81 :_

 _POV Naruto :_

La musique traditionnelle du mariage résonnait tout autour de nous. Debout à côté de Sasuke, je fixais Sakura, qui s'avançait à pas lent dans l'allée, magnifique dans sa robe de mariée. Mon ami était si nerveux que je dus poser ma main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de trembler.

« Elle est si belle… » murmura mon ami.

Je pouvais voir de petites étincelles de bonheur et d'émotion briller dans ses yeux, et cela suffisant à me rendre moi-même heureux.

La cérémonie commença, et les traditionnels et célèbres « oui, je le veux » furent prononcés avec des voix rauques d'émotions.

Sasuke embrassa Sakura, et j'applaudis à tout rompre, ainsi que le reste de la salle.

J'étais, vraiment, heureux pour mes amis. Ils en avaient tant bavé pour en arriver jusque-là que je m'étonnais encore de voir ce couple, aujourd'hui si épanoui.

Hinata, l'une des trois demoiselles d'honneur avec Ino et Temari, glissa sa main dans la mienne, et je lui dédiai un sourire.

« Tout est bien qui finit bien, souffla-t-elle.

\- Ouaip', plaisantai-je. C'est un beau happy end, dans le genre « ils se marièrent, eurent des tas d'enfants, et vécurent heureux toute leur vie » ! Un peu niais, mais bon… »

Ma petite amie m'envoya un coup dans les côtes, et j'éclatai de rire alors que nous suivions le reste des invités vers la salle de réception où nous étions destinés à avaler quelques tonnes d'amuse-gueules, avant d'être copieusement nourris et de devoir engloutir d'énormes desserts avant d'être priés d'avoir encore la force de danser jusqu'à une heure déraisonnable.

 _Décidément, les mariages, c'est très drôle_ , songeai-je en voyant une Sari furieuse réprimander Chôji pour qu'il laisse des petits fours aux autres.

Pour ma part, je me précipitai avant qu'il n'avale tout.

On ne sait jamais.

oO°Oo

 _17 Juin 81 :_

La fête battait son plein. Après un copieux repas, que j'avais moi-même eut du mal à terminer après tout ce que j'avais déjà mangé à l'apéro, je m'étonnais de trouver encore un peu de place pour le dessert.

Mais « quand on aime, on ne compte pas », dit le proverbe, alors je ne m'en étais pas soucié, et j'avais continué à me goinfrer comme un malpropre jusqu'à ce que Hinata vienne me gronder, de la même façon que Chôji quelques heures plus tôt. La scène avait bien fait rire les autres.

A présent, je tenais ma petite amie dans mes bras pour un slow, sur la piste de danse, surveillant du coin de l'œil les enfants.

Il y avait, en comptant les enfants de Sasuke et Sakura, peu d'invités, en fin de compte : nos amis et leurs enfants, Yamato – qu'on parvenait enfin à voir après pas mal de temps passé en mission –, les sensei de notre génération – Kakashi, Kurenaï et Gaï – et Tsunade.

Depuis cinq ans, beaucoup de choses avaient évoluées. Nombreux étaient les couples à avoir officialisé leur relation, comme Sasuke et Sakura à présent, et à avoir eu des enfants.

Nous fûmes rejoins sur la piste par une Sakura pleine d'énergie dans sa robe blanche, trainant un Sasuke amusé derrière elle. Son gros ventre, à moins de deux semaines de l'accouchement, la précédant comme un ballon.

J'avais été contre le mariage à cette date, lorsque Sakura m'avait demandé mon avis.

« Tu es médic-nin, bon sang ! avais-je râlé. Tu connais les risques que tu encoures à manger comme six et à danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit à moins d'un mois de l'accouchement ?

\- Justement, avait répondu mon amie, rayonnante. Et c'est bien pour ça que je déconseille à tout le monde de faire comme moi ! »

J'en aurais hurlé de rage et de frustration.

« Hello, Naruto ! Tu t'amuses bien ? »

Je jetai un regard sur mon amie. Elle avait, j'en étais sûr à présent, sérieusement disjoncté.

« C'est toi qui as choisi la playlist ? » je m'étranglai.

Elle me lança un regard amusé, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

« Eh oui ! » lança-t-elle fièrement.

Je la fixai avec horreur tandis qu'une musique haïe résonnait dans la salle.

« Non… murmurai-je. Tu n'as quand même pas osé…

\- C'est Temari qui m'a soufflé l'idée, dit la rose, l'air fière d'elle. »

Oui, j'avais une furieuse envie de hurler et d'aller secouer les deux filles comme des pruniers à l'instant. Mais ce n'était pas encore le pire.

Le pire, ce fut quand je vis tous les enfants en âge de danser – oui, je dis bien tous, c'est-à-dire onze enfants âgés entre dix-sept et trois ans – se lever et se diriger vers la piste de danse.

« Traitresse ! » je criai à l'intention de Fubuki qui, de toute évidence, était chargée de coordonner tout ce petit monde.

Pour toute réponse, elle me fit un clin d'œil et m'envoya un baiser.

La musique – une vraie torture pour les oreilles – retentit.

 _{Refrain}_

 _C'est moi Ponga, le pingouin judoka  
Le seul pingouin judoka d'Alaska  
C'est avec un Japonais de Tokyo  
Que moi, Ponga, j'ai appris le judo_

Ma ceinture noire et mon kimono  
Quand je suis né, j' les avais sur le dos  
Mais j'ai dû apprendre aux Japonais  
Les prises de judo et le secret.

{Refrain}

Je suis petit mais, grâce au judo  
J'ai plus peur des grands, j'ai plus peur des gros  
Mais que moi j' les envoie au tapis  
Ce tapis-là s'appelle un tatami

Et ping et pong, quelle finale!  
Et ping et pong, ça fait mal  
Aïe, Ouille, Aïaouille  
Aïe, ça fait bobo

Et ping et pong, quel champion!  
Et ting et tong, attention!  
Aïaille, oulah, aïaillé  
Aïe, ça va tomber

{Refrain}

Pékinois au début du combat  
Mes adversaires ont le moral à plat  
Les plus costaud me supplient d'arrêter  
Tous crient "Au secours maman, matte, matte !'

Et ping et pong, quelle finale!  
Et ping et pong, ça fait mal  
Aïe, Ouille, Aïaouille  
Aïe, ça fait bobo

Et ping et pong, quel champion!  
Et ting et tong, attention!  
Aïaille, oulah, aïaillé  
Aïe, ça va tomber

C'est moi Ponga, le pingouin judoka  
Le seul pingouin judoka d'Alaska…

Il y avait largement de quoi hurler. Cette chanson me rendait fou, et la chorégraphie ridicule qui allait avec encore plus. Temari, Aka et Youko en avaient usé et réusé pour que je me plie selon leurs désirs et, finalement, étaient parvenues à me traumatiser avec.

Je me bouchai les oreilles jusqu'à la fin de la chanson puis, ôtant mes mains, je m'aperçus que mes tortionnaires l'avaient mis en boucle. Je quittai la salle d'un pas raide et indigné et sous les rires de mes amis.

Je claquai la porte derrière moi et m'y adossai en soufflant fortement.

« Garces ! rageai-je.

\- Naruto ? fit une voix étonnée. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Je sursautai en voyant Gaara. Je lui fis un sourire. Au même moment, Kankurô sortit de la salle de bal à son tour, les mains sur les oreilles, et nous pûmes entendre quelques mots : _« C'est moi Ponga, le pingouin judoka_ / _Le seul pingouin judoka d'Al… »_ avant que la porte ne se referme. Gaara fit la grimace.

« Ainsi, dit-il, elles ont mis leur plan à exécution.

\- Parce que tu étais au courant, en plus ? je m'écriai, indigné.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'elles le feraient vraiment…

\- Tu as tort, petit frère, grommela Kankurô. Ces harpies sont prêtes à tout pour nous embêter !

\- Ces « harpies », comme tu le dis si bien, contiennent dans leurs rangs ta propre sœur, cher petit frère… »

 _Gloups !_ songeai-je tandis que je fixais Temari, furieuse. _Adieu, monde cruel…_

oO°Oo

 _17 Juin 81 :_

Toujours le même jour, quoiqu'un peu plus tard, je me tenais, à moitié mort, appuyé contre le bar, un grand verre d'eau glacée à la main que je vidais d'un trait, avalant même les glaçons.

Je grimaçai en sentant le froid s'insinuer dans mon ventre, avant de soupirer alors que mon corps se refroidissait agréablement.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Je me tournai vers Sasuke. Il était resplendissant de joie, et c'était dire !

« Bien. Vous partez déjà ? je m'étonnai en le voyant avec sa veste dans la main.

\- Oui. Sakura est fatiguée, fit-t-il sur un ton d'excuse. »

Je fis la moue, lui indiquant de ne pas s'en faire.

« C'était à prévoir. »

Il grimaça.

« Ouais… Mais nous tenions à nous marier à cette date bien précise…

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

\- Pour Youko, répondit simplement Sasuke. Parce que tu tenais à elle et que, pendant dix longues années, ton cœur lui a appartenu. Et je sais que ton cœur lui appartient encore en partie. A défaut de connaître la date de votre mariage, nous avons choisis son anniversaire pour rendre hommage à votre amour, indestructible malgré le temps et le fait que Youko soit morte. »

Je tressaillis malgré moi. La mention de mon premier vrai amour me faisait encore très mal.

Sasuke avait raison. Je lui appartenais encore, entièrement. Je le surpris en train de me détailler.

« Tu ne l'as pas oubliée, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non.

\- Et Hinata ? »

Je sursautai, comme un enfant pris en faute.

« Quoi, Hinata ? demandai-je dans l'espoir qu'il oublie sa question.

\- Que représente-t-elle pour toi ?

\- … »

J'étais incapable de répondre. Que représentait donc Hinata à mes yeux ? Moi-même l'ignorais. Elle avait beau être ma petite amie, je n'étais toujours pas fixé sur l'amour que je lui portais. Etais-ce fraternel ? Ou plus ?

La vérité, que j'avais tentée d'ignorer, me frappa. Sasuke soupira, et posa une main sur mon épaule.

« Je te laisse y réfléchir, me dit-t-il. N'oublie pas de venir me faire part de ta réponse quand tu l'auras trouvée. »

Je restai planté là, le regardant prendre Akimitsu, son fils, dans ses bras. Sakura passa les siens autour de lui et, s'appuyant lourdement sur son désormais mari, ils quittèrent la pièce en compagnie d'Akane. Je les suivis du regard, et mes yeux tombèrent sur Hinata, près de la porte, à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle parlait avec son cousin, un doux sourire aux lèvres. A côté d'elle, Fubuki, l'air prodigieusement intéressée, écoutait avec révérence.

Ma nièce était passée, l'année de ses quinze ans, jônin. Elle portait l'uniforme avec prestance, une assurance nouvelle dans le regard, et avait commencé à maîtriser son dôjutsu auprès de Sasuke, le dernier ninja utilisateur du sharingan. Avec ses natures de chakra Katon – typique de Konoha – Suiton – un peu plus rare dans le village – et Raiton – presque totalement introuvable sauf à Kumo visiblement – elle était l'une des ninjas les plus puissantes. J'étais fier d'elle, et je le suis toujours.

Seul problème, j'avais appris qu'elle trainait régulièrement avec un garçon. Au début, j'avais eu peur puis, après que Sakura m'ait fait longuement la leçon, j'avais décidé de la laisser vivre tranquillement sa vie, non sans surveiller du coin de l'œil, au cas où.

Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, beaucoup de choses avaient évoluées, en cinq ans. Pour commencer – et cela est évident – j'avais rompu avec Sakura après presque deux ans de vie commune, durant laquelle j'avais tout fait pour que la relation Sasuke-Sakura s'améliore. J'avais peut-être un peu trop bien travaillé car, moins de six mois plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau ensembles, comme collés par une super glue et, le neuf Septembre de l'an 78, Sakura avait donné naissance à un petit garçon, Akimitsu. De sa mère, il a hérité les yeux émeraude, la bouche et le nez. De son père, la coupe de cheveux, et l'allure générale. Ses cheveux sont d'un étonnant bruns-rosés. Il était, et est toujours, un enfant adorable, particulièrement calme et attentionné, toujours à l'écoute des autres.

Comme dit plus tôt, plusieurs couples avaient, comme Sasuke et Sakura, sauté le pas et fondé une famille.

Même si nous l'avions appris assez tard, Hana et Kankurô avaient eu un petit garçon, Tadase, trois ans plus tôt. Kiba avait d'ailleurs enragé de ne pas l'avoir sûr plus tôt, vite calmé par une Ino jalouse de ne pas avoir d'enfant à pouponner elle aussi et, bien assez vite, Inochi était né. Calme et doux, il ressemble beaucoup à sa mère, même s'il a les yeux de son père. La même année – l'an 78 – Chôji avait eu une fille, Chôko – joliment potelée et parfait mélange de son père et Sari – et Temari et Shikamaru une petite fille nommée Shikatsue. Comme tous les Nara, elle est très intelligente. Elle ressemble à Temari, mais avec les cheveux bruns. Elle possède son caractère explosif, au grand bonheur de sa mère et au désespoir de son père, qui en a vite voulu un autre pour se rattraper et, moins d'un an plus tard, leur fille cadette Akasha voyait le jour, suivie de près par la fille d'Ino et de Kiba, Natsumi.

Akasha ressemble plus à Shikamaru niveau caractère et apparence – elle possède des cheveux blonds mi-long attachés en une espèce de queue-de-cheval laissant libre une partie de ses cheveux et, comme tout Nara qui se respecte, est très intelligente et ho surprise, elle est quelques peu flemmarde même si, à vrai dire, ça ne m'étonne pas de la fille de Shikamaru –, Natsumi est le portrait craché de Kiba : elle a tout de lui sauf ses yeux, bleus comme ceux d'Ino.

Cela m'avait beaucoup amusé de les voir stresser à mort, et ne jamais savoir quoi faire. Tout le monde venait demander conseils à ceux de notre groupe qui avaient déjà élevé un enfant : Sakura, Karin et Suigetsu – qui avait cette année enchainé sur un second enfant, Mangetsu – et moi, qui avait à ma charge pas mal de bouches à nourrir.

D'ailleurs, depuis peu, Hinata s'était, elle aussi, mise à rêver de poupons et de berceaux. J'avais beau lui dire qu'on avait déjà bien assez d'enfants à la maison, elle voulait le sien, rien qu'à elle. J'envisageai sérieusement de lui céder car, à vrai dire, cela me manquait d'avoir un bébé dans les bras, mais, lorsque je l'ai avoué, je me suis vite retrouvé nounou attitrée de tout le monde ! J'avais eu bien du mal à me dépêtrer de cette situation, et remplacé par Fubuki qui, elle aussi malheureusement, avait été touchée par la vague de bébés, et s'était mise au baby-sitting durant ses heures libres.

Au moins, Haku, qui était un gennin, avait assez de boulot pour rester occupé pendant la journée, et je soupçonnais mes amis de confier des missions de baby-sitting un peu exprès pour embêter l'équipe de gennin issue de notre génération, et constituée d'Akane, Haku et du fils de Saï, Shin. D'ailleurs, ce dernier prenait de plus en plus de son père : il dessinait beaucoup, et avec un talent certain. Il n'était pas asocial, mais très timide, et avait un peu de mal à parler de sentiments.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Je sursautai, et croisai le regard de ma petite amie. Je ne l'avais pas entendue arriver. Je lui fis un sourire, enlaçai sa taille de mes mains, et lui désignai la salle.

« A ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces cinq dernières années. Surtout par rapport aux naissances… »

Elle pouffa, ravie.

« Alors tu ne serais pas contre avoir un enfant, Naruto-kun ? »

Un sourire coquin pris place sur mes lèvres.

« Hm… il faudrait y réfléchir », la taquinai-je.

Ma main glissa le long de sa hanche, et je la rapprochai de moi.

« Mmmmh… » fit-t-elle en sentant mon souffle dans son cou.

Je déposai un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres, un sourire carnassier étirant les miennes.

« Peut-être faudrait-t-il prévenir les enfants qu'on part avant eux ? minauda ma petite amie en jouant soi-disant distraitement avec une mèche de cheveux présente dans son léger décolleté.

\- Peut-être, murmurai-je. »

Puis, voyant le regard chaud qu'elle me lançait, j'allais voir Fubuki pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait rentrer plus tard si elle le souhaitait, mais qu'elle devait veiller sur les enfants.

En voyant ma main enlacée à celle d'Hinata, la jeune fille ne fit aucun commentaire, mais m'adressa un sourire amusé qui trouva quelques rougeurs sur mes joues, faisant rire ma compagne, qui m'entraina bien vite hors de la salle et jusque dans la maison.

oO°Oo

 _4 Juin 82 :_

Epuisé, et la main en compote, je regardai Hinata se remettre de ses émotions. Assis sur une chaise, je haussai le ton devant la colère de ma compagne.

Elle venait à peine d'accoucher de nos jumeaux qu'elle trouvait là un nouveau sujet de dispute.

Avant que cela ne dégénère, je sortis de sa chambre, furieux, et arpentai le service de maternité, cherchant l'infirmière qui avait emmené nos enfants pour les mettre en couveuse, inquiète de leur petite taille.

Je la trouvai enfin, et elle accepta de me conduire jusqu'à eux. Prématurés d'un mois, les jumeaux avaient beau être vigoureux, l'infirmière avait insisté pour qu'ils restent au moins deux semaines en couveuse. Cela m'angoissait, et Hinata refusait de le comprendre. Elle s'était énervée dès que j'avais mentionnée la naissance de Fuu et Aoi, qui étaient nées prématurées elles aussi, de deux mois, faisant que Gaara nous avait envoyé un médic-nin pour s'assurer de la survie des deux fillettes et de Youko, grandement affaiblie par sa grossesse à risque et des complications de l'accouchement. Cela avait d'ailleurs marqué le début de la fin : Youko tombait malade presque tous les mois, c'était toujours plus grave, les médicaments coutaient chers et, finalement, j'avais envisagé de rentrer à Suna. J'ai toujours regretté d'avoir envoyé la lettre à Gaara pour qu'il nous envoie un médic-nin ausculter Youko et l'informer de mes doutes. Sans doute interceptée, elle a révélé notre position aux ninjas ennemis.

Contrairement à tous, je ne pense pas que l'attaque des ninjas d'Oto sur la ferme ait été un hasard. Au contraire, je pense qu'ils cherchaient à récupérer la seule chose vraiment précieuse que nous possédions à leurs yeux : Fubuki. Je ne sais pas comment ils auraient pu savoir qu'elle était la fille d'Itachi, mais je ne doute pas qu'ils le savaient. Ou alors ils voulaient Kyûbi, au choix.

Je contemplai d'un air absent ma fille et mon fils, ému. Ils étaient si petits… Chaque naissance me fait le même effet, et me renvoie les mêmes doutes. Mais je n'avais pas peur. Jamais. J'étais leur père, après tout.

« Bonjour, Byakuren, Haneki », soufflai-je avec douceur, touchant du bout du doigt le verre de la couveuse.

Nous avions trouvé ces noms à la suite de nombreuses disputes, qui m'avaient toutes déchiré un peu plus. Je commençais même à me demander si Hinata m'aimait encore, ou pire ! si elle s'était rendue compte que, inconsciemment, je la comparais à Youko. C'était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher et, à chaque fois, j'étais rongé par un sentiment de culpabilité. J'étais plus loyal à une femme morte qu'à une femme vivante, ma petite amie qui plus est !

J'avais l'impression d'être un vrai connard et, depuis bientôt six mois, elle ne me lâchait pas. Toujours là quoi qu'il arrive, même dans les moments de bonheur avec Hinata.

Peu à peu, elle s'était éloignée de moi, jusqu'à ce que je doute. Je recommençais à sombrer, blessé à la fois par son comportement de princesse qui ne se privait de rien, voulait tout, avait raison sur tout et ne voulait rien entendre, et le mien.

Le sien, explicable par sa grossesse – j'avais vécu la même chose trois fois, quatre à présent, et le mot le plus juste était irritable, la grossesse rend une femme irritable, beaucoup plus qu'à l'accoutumée où je m'attire pourtant déjà bien des ennuis – le mien, imputable de rien.

Un sanglot m'échappa, et j'eus du mal à me reprendre. Je ne pouvais pas pleurer. Pas ici, au milieu de tous ces enfants. Si un sanglot était compréhensible, mis sur le compte de l'émotion, une crise, elle, serait mal vue et incompréhensible pour un homme qui vient de voir sa femme accoucher d'un fils et d'une fille en bonne santé.

Je sortis de l'hôpital, n'ayant pas le courage d'affronter Hinata, et errai sans but dans les rues, espérant ne tomber sur personne.

Ce fut le cas et, lorsque je m'arrêtai enfin et relevai de nouveau la tête, je m'aperçus que mes pas m'avaient conduit vers un endroit familier, emplis de mauvais souvenirs et de douleurs, mais qui appelait tant de joie et de moments partagés.

Je m'agenouillai devant la pierre, songeant que cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas remplacé les fleurs – elles avaient d'ailleurs été enlevées par le gardien… ou s'étaient-elles totalement décomposées ? – et caressai la pierre du bout de doigts, comme je l'avais fait un peu plus tôt pour la couveuse.

« Hey… soufflai-je. Tu me manques… Youko… »

Je tressaillis, alors qu'un sentiment de malaise s'infiltrait en moi, et je sus que j'étais au bord du gouffre.

oO°Oo

 _4 Juin 82 :_

 _POV Hinata :_

 _« Je t'aime. »_

Ces simples mots avaient suffis, en une seconde, à faire basculer tout mon univers.

 _« Je t'aime. »_

De la part de l'être en lequel j'avais le plus confiance, plus encore qu'en Naruto ou en Kiba, qui était pourtant mon meilleur ami.

 _« Je t'aime. »_

Sentiment de trahison. Pourquoi ne me l'avait-il jamais dit avant ? Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Ou peut-être que si, justement. Peut-être que j'aurais été en couple avec lui, et que ç'aurait été au tour de Naruto de me l'avouer au détour d'une rue avec que je venais de lui dire, rayonnante, que j'étais enceinte.

Pendant deux mois, deux douloureux mois, je l'avais évité, gardant pour moi ce que j'avais pour habitude de lui dire à lui, mon confident, et j'y avais longuement réfléchis, avant de me rendre à l'évidence lorsque, en rentrant un soir, alors que Naruto m'embrassait, je l'avais froidement repoussé et étais partie me coucher, sans aucune explication. J'avais envoyé mon petit-ami dormir dans la chambre d'ami, et avait longuement pleuré, seule dans le noir, étendue sur le lit trop grand, à me demander ce que j'avais fait pour en arriver là, et si j'étais vraiment prête à fonder une famille à mon tour.

J'y avais pourtant tant rêvé : moi, avec Naruto, mon mari, et nos deux ou trois enfants dans une grande maison. Et un chien, parce que j'adorais les chiens.

 _« Je t'aime aussi._ »

Cela avait été ma réponse, un mois à peine avant l'accouchement. Je ne pouvais plus me le cacher, ni l'ignorer. Et cela faisait mal, oh oui, cela faisait mal. Mais le pire, c'était le sentiment de culpabilité.

J'étais en train, consciemment ou non, de faire atrocement souffrir Naruto. D'ailleurs, ce soir, alors que je venais d'accoucher, il n'était pas revenu après notre dernière dispute. Bara, l'infirmière qui avait pris nos enfants en charge, m'avait déclaré qu'elle l'avait vu partir vers quatre heures de l'après-midi, après avoir rendu visite à nos bouts d'chous, que j'observais à travers la vitre épaisse de la couveuse actuellement.

Je les aimais. Ils étaient mignons, ils avaient besoin de moi, je les aimais. Mais je n'étais pas prête, j'étais incapable d'élever un enfant seule.

Seule. Ce mot me frappa alors que je comprenais enfin ce qu'il s'était passé durant ces sept derniers mois.

Je m'étais autodétruite avec un amour impossible, ardemment désiré, et un autre que je vivais en ce moment même, mais dont je repoussais chaque instant de bonheur.

Des larmes coulèrent lentement le long de mes joues, et je serrai les poings, me sentant misérable.

« Hyûga-san ? Vous avez un visiteur… »

Je relevai vivement la tête, espérant que ce soit… je ne savais pas qui je voulais que ce soit. Mais, quoi qu'il arrive, mon cœur pencherait définitivement vers cette personne si c'était bien l'un des deux hommes que je voulais, et ne voulais pas, voir en ce moment.

« Hinata… »

Des larmes, à la fois de joie, de peur et de tristesse, coulèrent librement le long de mes joues. Je fixai la monture noire cachant un regard brun foncé, si doux, si chaud.

« As-tu choisi ? »

Je le fixai, encore indécise, avant de me lever et de me diriger à pas lents vers lui. Je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baiser, avant de me serrer douloureusement contre lui sans répondre.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais je t'aime, Shino. Juste… attends-moi. »

Il hocha la tête, relevant doucement mon menton d'une main délicate pour m'embrasser avec tendresse, avec amour.

Mon cœur flancha, et j'y répondis, faisant passer tout mon amour et tout mon désespoir à travers ce baiser. J'avais mal, je faisais du mal à un proche, j'en aimais un autre, j'étais heureuse… j'étais vivante.

J'avais, sans même m'en rendre compte, donné ma réponse et trahi le père de mes enfants.

oO°Oo

 _20 Août 82 :_

 _POV Sakura :_

Je serrais tendrement ma fille contre moi. A mes côtés, Sasuke nous regardais, émerveillé. Depuis la naissance de nos jumelles, Hana et Haru, trois jours après notre mariage, il désirait ardemment un cinquième enfant, comme s'il souhaitait se rattraper de tout ce temps perdu.

Et son souhait était désormais comblé, alors qu'il caressait la tête de notre petite Eirin comme si elle avait été faite de cristal soufflé.

Il lève les yeux vers moi, notant avec surprise que je l'observe fixement, avant de me sourire.

« A quoi tu penses ? me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

\- A toi… à moi… à notre bonheur, susurrai-je.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi. »

Cela était parfaitement, entièrement et horriblement guimauve, j'en avais conscience, mais il nous était impossible de nous sortir de cet état depuis que nous nous étions pardonnés mutuellement – il fallait avouer que j'étais également en faute, quoiqu'un peu plus minime – et avoués que nous nous aimions toujours avant de nous remettre en couple et, sur le long terme, de nous marier et d'avoir des enfants.

Nous étions inséparables, capable de connaître l'état mental dans lequel se trouvait l'autre d'un simple regard. Cette longue mésentente avait finalement eu de beaux fruits : nous étions si fusionnels, si complices, que mêmes mes parents qui, au départ étaient contre après tout le mal que nous nous étions fait, avaient finalement avoués que nous étions un magnifique couple, très épanoui.

Sasuke se rassit, serrant doucement mes doigts entre ses larges mains tandis que je laissais Eirin dormir doucement contre mon ventre.

Je regardais paresseusement par la fenêtre lorsque quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.

« Sakura, Sasuke, je…

\- Naruto ! je m'écriai. Tu tombes bien ! Nous voulions justement te présenter notre fille en premier ! Naruto, je te présente Eirin. »

J'exhibai fièrement mon enfant, née trois jours plus tôt le dix-sept, et lui adressai un sourire rayonnant. Sasuke sourit, dans de moindres proportions à son tour.

Mais la lueur dans les yeux de Naruto nous alarma.

« Naruto ? m'étranglai-je presque. Que…

\- Rien, rien, Sakura-chan, fit-t-il en essuyant des larmes. Juste… je suis… très heureux pour vous. »

Le silence retomba sur la salle, en même temps que le malaise.

« Naruto, nous… commença Sasuke.

\- Je… je crois que je vais vous laisser, le coupa notre ami, essuyant de nouvelles larmes.

\- Naruto ! criai-je en le voyant partir. Naruto ! »

La porte claqua lourdement. Sasuke bondit de son siège et se rua à sa poursuite. J'aurais bien fait de même si je n'avais pas eu Eirin dans les bras et si je savais que je n'avais pas encore retrouvé assez de forces pour courir.

« Naruto… » me contentai-je de gémir.

J'étais impuissante, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit face à la détresse que j'avais lu dans les yeux de mon meilleur ami, et cela me brisait le cœur.

« Naruto ! »

oO°Oo

 _9 Octobre 82 :_

 _POV Naruto :_

Confortablement adossé à ma branche préférée de mon arbre favori de la forêt entourant Konoha, c'est-à-dire la plus haute branche capable de supporter mon poids du plus haut arbre de la forêt, et d'où j'avais une vue imprenable sur Konoha et la falaise où les visages des anciens Hokage étaient taillés dans la pierre, je laissais libre court à mes larmes.

J'avais tout essayé. Tout. Absolument tout. Ces mots tournaient dans mon esprit brouillé par la tristesse et l'incompréhension. Qu'avais-je donc fait de mal dans une autre vie pour que celle-ci soit si compliquée ?

 _Rien, Kit', tu n'as rien fait. Ce n'est pas de ta faute…_

 _Kyuu…_

 _Chh… je suis là, gamin, je suis là. Et je ne te laisserai pas tomber une nouvelle fois._

 _Je sais. Tu es mon meilleur ami._

 _… Merci du compliment, Kit'. N'oublies pas, néanmoins, que je suis le Grand Méchant Renard utilisé par toutes les mères de Konoha pour que leurs gosses insupportables finissent leur soupe !_

Je ris légèrement, même si cela ressemblait plus à un sanglot qu'autre chose, mais je m'en fichais. La tristesse, elle, partait quand même. Je bénis le ciel que Kyûbi ait été scellé en moi étant bébé, car j'aurais bien été incapable de faire face à tout ce qui m'était arrivé seul. Il me semblait avoir déjà vécu trois vies, trois amours différents, et où un seul s'était à peu près bien terminé, sans cris ni douleurs.

La mort de Youko.

La rupture d'un accord commun avec Sakura.

La trahison de Hinata, ou plutôt son éloignement et qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.

Je gémis. J'étais… j'étais…

 _T'es pitoyable, Kit'._

 _Merci de me le dire, je ne m'en étais pas aperçu !_

 _Tu semblais chercher tes mots, je t'ai aidé, c'est tout !_

 _Hn…_

 _Oh._

 _Quoi, « oh » ?_

 _Alors ça, pour une surprise, c'est une surprise._

 _Quoi ? Arrêtes de tourner autour du pot, dis-le franchement ! Quelle idée tordue a traversé son esprit de psychopathe, encore ?_

 _Comment ça, j'ai un esprit de psychopathe moi maintenant ? C'est Gaara le psychopathe, ne l'oublies jamais !_

Je poussai un bruyant soupir, et entrepris de masser mes tempes, là où, sous mon crâne, s'annonçait un terrible mal de tête.

 _Juste… réponds à ma question s'il te plaît._

 _Je ne savais pas que tu avais du sang Uchiwa dans les veines, c'est tout._

 _… Tu peux m'expliquer ton délire ?_

 _Bah ouais, y a que les Uchiwa qui font « hn » tout le temps._

 _…_

Cinglé, ce renard était cinglé. Et idiot. J'entendis ses véhémentes protestations, mais n'y prêtai pas attention. D'où, je dis bien d'où, cet abruti d'enfoiré de renard, voyait-il que j'étais un connard à qui l'on avait enfoncé un sacré glaçon dans le cul ?! D'où ?!

Le rire chaud de Kurama résonna dans mon esprit, et je m'y joignis après quelques secondes d'effarement.

 _Depuis quand tu ris, toi, le Kyûbi ?_

 _Bah… depuis toujours, pourquoi ?_

 _Pff ! Je te croyais comme Sasuke – enfin le Sasuke d'avant, je tiens à le préciser – Neji ou Gaara, moi !_

 _Comment ça ?_

 _Je pensais que c'était toi qui avait du sang Uchiwa – ou Hyûga, comme tu veux, voire même les deux – dans les veines, associé à un énorme glaçon entre les fesses !_

 _Tsss, crétin._

 _Ah, tu vois !_

 _Abruti !_

 _Enfoiré !_

 _Stupide petit humain._

 _Connard !_

 _Tu n'es qu'un gravier insignifiant sous mes pattes !_

 _Et toi qu'un rocher sur mon chemin !_

 _Hein ?_

 _Les rochers, je les explose. Et ça laisse un gros trou._

 _NARUTO !_

Je souris. Il était rare que Kurama se laisse aller ainsi, et fasse l'imbécile de cette façon, mais me disputer avec lui m'avait tant manqué, et cela faisait tant de bien qu'il n'avait pas hésité – en fait si, il a hésité pendant des jours, pas si prêt à le faire – à sacrifier son immense fierté pour me réconforter et, plus encore que la dispute – amicale, je tiens à le précise – son geste me touchait profondément.

Quand étais-je devenu si dépendait de Kurama ? Quand était-il devenu l'une des choses essentielles à mon équilibre ? Quand était-il associé à mon bien-être ? Quand… quand s'était-il tant infiltré dans mon cœur, ma vie et mon quotidien ?

 _Je peux te le dire, Kit' : quand ton rayonnement a su m'atteindre, et que tu es devenu comme un fils à mes yeux._

Je rougis de plaisir.

 _Kurama..._

 _Tu n'es plus un orphelin, Naruto. Tu as tendance à l'oublier, et à te renfermer sur toi-même lorsque tu es triste. S'il te plaît… arrête de te faire du mal pour rien. Ne me force pas à assister à ça. S'il te plait, Naruto…_

 _Kyuu…_

 _Promet-le moi, Naruto._

 _Je… je ferais de mon mieux._

 _…_

Ce n'était pas suffisant – pas encore – mais c'était, me semble-t-il, un assez bon début, car il accepta de se retirer, gardant néanmoins un œil sur moi. Ensembles, lui par mes yeux, nous observâmes le ciel nocturne, magnifique, quoique pollué par les atroces pollutions lumineuses de la ville, et j'observai longuement la lune gibbeuse, pas encore tout à fait pleine mais presque, monter lentement dans le ciel sombre de la nuit.

Malgré le fait que l'on était en octobre, déjà, la nuit était douce, et le ciel sans nuages. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir toucher, juste en tendant la main, le tissu bleu-noir qui le composait, effleurer du bout des doigts une étoile, m'accrocher et me hisser sur la lune.

Il était rare que je me montre aussi poétique et, sentant l'étonnement du Kyûbi, je me contentai de hausser les épaules et de continuer à regarder la lente révolution de la lune et des étoiles sur le tissu de la nuit.

Puis, enfin, minuit arriva. Cela ne me fit rien, je n'eus pas la sensation de vieillir ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. J'avais trente-trois ans, voilà tout.

 _Bon anniversaire, Kit'_ , me souffla Kurama.

 _Merci, Kurama._

oO°Oo

 _10 Octobre 82 :_

 _POV Fubuki :_

La rage au ventre, je contemplai le lit parfaitement fait de Na-chan, dans la chambre d'amis. Il n'était pas rentré hier soir. Je me doutais qu'il préférerait passer cette journée seul, et je m'en inquiétais.

Je le savais fragile depuis la mort de You-chan, et j'avais peur qu'il retombe en dépression, même si Kurama veillait sur lui.

Je claquai la porte de la chambre et descendis dans le salon. J'y croisai Hinata, qui me regarda d'un air sévère.

« Fubuki ! s'écria-t-elle. Je ne crois pas que Naruto t'ai appris à claquer les portes comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »

Je la toisai de haut en bas et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine, méprisante.

« Il me prend que j'en ai assez, déclarai-je assez froidement.

\- Que se passe-t-il, s'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt. Tu as un problème ?

\- Oui, et ce problème, c'est toi. »

Elle poussa une exclamation blessée, et j'eus envie de ravaler mes paroles, prise de regrets. Elle ne méritait pas ça, c'est une femme gentille et attentionnée. Elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à Naruto. Mais ce qui est fait est fait, et ce qui est dit est dit. Nous avions besoin, toute deux, d'affronter nos actes.

« Je ne dis pas cela pour te faire du mal, soupirai-je. Juste…

\- Juste quoi ? feula la chef du Clan Hyûga. Comment suis-je censée prendre cela, Fubuki ?

\- Comme un reproche. »

Hinata passa une main dans ses longs cheveux couleurs de nuit si raides que je jalousais secrètement – les miens sont noirs, courts et bouclés, ce dernier trait de caractère provenant de ma mère – et soupira bruyamment.

« Qu'ai-je fait ? souffla-t-elle et, à son expression, je sus qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Je veux que ta relation entre toi et Naruto s'arrête. Aujourd'hui, il a trente-trois ans. Il a préféré passer cette journée seul. »

Les yeux d'Hinata s'écarquillèrent.

« Où est-il ? s'alarma-t-elle. Où… ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il n'est pas rentré hier soir. Ne t'en es-tu pas rendu compte ?

\- Non ! je… non… Naruto… »

Elle semblait si désolée… Mon cœur se serra. Comment en étions-nous arrivés ici ?

« Je t'apprécie, Hinata, déclarai-je dans un soudain accès d'honnêteté. Mais ce qu'il se passe entre toi est trop grave pour que je puisse intervenir. Je l'ai vu s'effondrer une fois. Grâce à Sakura, il est parvenu à se relever mais, s'il doute et s'il souffre une nouvelle fois, je sais qu'il tombera de nouveau et que, cette fois, il n'y aura personne pour l'aider à se relever. »

La femme en face de moi baissa misérablement la tête. Ses immenses yeux nacrés détaillèrent les miens, foncés et sans pupille, typique des Uchiwa. Son regard glissa sur mes lèvres, pulpeuses et écarlates, héritées de ma mère, alors que je dévoilais un sourire désolé, comme pour m'excuser du tranchant des mots sortant desdites lèvres.

« Je veux que tout cela s'arrête. Dès ce soir, c'est le meilleur cadeau que tu puisses lui faire. »

La Hyûga hocha lentement la tête, puis dit :

« Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ?

\- Je me le demande, crois-moi, c'est justement ce que je me demande. »

Je la dépassai et sortit dans la rue, courant presque, vers le seul endroit où je me sentais bien ces derniers temps.

Arrivée à une large demeure blanche, je tambourinais presque désespérément à la porte, retenant mes larmes de toutes mes forces.

On m'ouvrit, et mes yeux tombèrent dans les prunelles obsidiennes de mon confident et amour secret.

oO°Oo

 _10 Octobre 82 :_

 _POV Haku :_

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » feula Akane, agacée.

Une nouvelle fois, j'ouvris la bouche pour me confier, mais rien n'en sortit, et ce malgré les regards insistants que me lançaient mes coéquipiers, Akane et Shin. Je triturai nerveusement ma veste de chûnin, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Comment pouvais-je parler de problèmes qui ne concernaient que ma famille à mes coéquipiers, qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ça, et qui n'avaient sans doute pas envie de s'encombrer l'esprit avec les problèmes entre Na-chan et Hinata ?

 _« Que se passe-t-il, Haku ? »_

 _« Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais ? »_

 _« Allez, dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas. »_

 _« Je suis ton père, tu peux tout me dire. »_

Mais comment pouvais lui parler de mes problèmes alors qu'il en était le centre ? Alors que j'étais déjà très inquiet pour lui ? Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'effondre une nouvelle fois, je ne supporterais pas de revoir son regard vide. J'avais eu l'impression que j'avais perdu, non seulement une mère, mais aussi mon père.

J'éclatai en sanglots.

« Haku ! s'écria Akane, horrifiée. Non ! Ne pleure pas ! Je… je suis désolée, d'accord ? C'est juste que je suis inquiète pour toi, je… Haku ? Haku ! »

Je me précipitai dans ses bras, à sa grande surprise, et j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou.

« Je suis désolé, murmurai-je à son oreille entre deux sanglots. Je ne veux pas vous inquiéter, ni vous encombre l'esprit avec mes problèmes.

\- Mais nous sommes tes coéquipiers, Haku, protesta-t-elle avec véhémence. Tu peux tout nous dire, tu le sais !

\- Elle a raison, murmura timidement Shin. »

Je me séparai un peu de mon amie, et les contemplai longuement.

« Merci, murmurai-je. Merci. »

Ils me sourirent, d'un sourire éclatant pour Akane, léger rictus pour Shin, et les larmes se remirent à couler.

Je rougis en détournant le regard, et me séparai vivement d'Akane, gêné. Ils avaient raison : je pouvais, et devais, leur parler de mes problèmes.

Enfin, tous sauf un : mon amour un peu trop envahissant pour Akane, et qui faisait prendre des teintes allant du rosé léger au rouge soutenu lorsqu'elle était dans les parages.

Rougeurs qui faisaient sérieusement s'inquiéter mes coéquipiers sont mon état de santé, d'ailleurs, vu qu'Akane approcha son visage du mien… un peu trop, visiblement, car je ne trouvais rien de mien à faire que de m'évanouir en voyant ses lèvres à quelques millimètres à peine des miennes.

Je jure que j'en ai, même aujourd'hui, pas fini d'en entendre parler.

oO°Oo

 _10 Octobre 82 :_

 _POV omniscient :_

La fillette de neuf ans, gennin depuis peu, s'étira longuement, et passa ses doigts dans sa longue chevelure châtain. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur sa sœur jumelle aux courts cheveux blonds. Les prunelles dorées de la première rencontrèrent celles bleus de la seconde, et leur coéquipier, Fumiaki, qu'elles n'appréciaient guère, les fixa longuement, les agaçant.  
Fuu voulait parler à sa sœur, sans témoins si possible, mais avec cet abruti qui ne comprenait pas lorsqu'on lui demandait poliment de partir, c'était impossible. La jeune fille se demandait d'ailleurs, contemplant ses kunaïs avec beaucoup d'intérêt, si Kiba, leur sensei, leur en voudrait si elle le tuait avec.

 _Bah,_ songea la châtaigne avec détachement, _au pire, je lui dirai qu'il m'a échappé des mains…_

Comme si elle connaissait les pensées de sa sœur, Aoi la regarda brusquement, et posa une main douce sur son épaule.

 _Ne fais rien d'idiot, abrutie._

 _Je ne suis pas une abrutie !_

 _Pas si sûr._

Fasciné par la discussion « mentale » des jumelles, Fumiaki en profita pour se rapprocher silencieusement des deux sœurs.

A l'Académie, elles explosaient les records de popularité. En apprenant qu'il était dans la même équipe qu'elles, il avait savamment remercié Dieu ou il-ne-savait-quoi qui veillait sur lui. Cela lui donnait la chance de voir les deux filles tous les jours et, en plus, d'en profiter pour apprendre d'elles : en plus d'être très belles, Fuu et Aoi étaient aussi très douées, premières ex-aequo dans tous les domaines.

« Dites les filles, vous vous entrainez avec moi aujourd'hui ? Fuu-chan ? Aoi-chan ? » fit-t-il d'un ton geignard, même à ses propres oreilles.

Parfois, il était vraiment horrifié par son comportement. Avec raison, car elles lui jetèrent un regard glacé. Aoi se saisit de la main de sa sœur, et l'entraina ailleurs, vers un endroit plus calme où elles pourraient discuter en paix.

Elles atterrirent près du terrain d'entrainement n°3, leur terrain d'entrainement, et s'installèrent dos à dos pour parler.

« J'ai peur pour Na-chan, commença Aoi.

\- Oui, moi aussi. J'ai surpris une conversation entre Kiba-sensei et Sakura-chan. Ils disaient que Hinata-chan devait « rendre sa liberté » à Na-chan. Qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de le blesser ainsi.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont se séparer ? »

Alarmée par le ton de la voix de sa sœur, Fuu se retourna vivement pour l'enlacer.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être, si c'est la meilleure chose à faire. C'est à eux d'en décider. »

Aoi hocha la tête, les yeux emplis de larmes.

« Je me souviens à peine de You-chan… Je… je veux… je veux ma maman ! »

Et elle éclata en sanglots, vite imitée par sa jumelle, désespérée.

« J'en ai assez des changements, souffla la blonde. Avec Sakura-chan, j'ai cru… j'ai cru…

\- Moi aussi, j'avais l'impression d'avoir une maman. J'avais peur du vide dans les yeux de Na-chan, et c'est Sakura-chan qui a pris sa place, et celle de You-chan… »

 _Pourquoi ?_ songeaient les deux filles. _Pourquoi sommes-nous privées de mère et, lorsque nous en trouvons une, c'est pour nous l'enlever aussitôt ?_

Elles gardaient un terrible souvenir des yeux de leur père, à l'annonce de la mort de Youko. Lorsqu'il était sorti du bureau de Tsunade, Fuu avait été frappée par l'absence de cette lueur si douce, si pleine de vie qui brillait habituellement dans le regard Naruto, tandis que c'était son manque de réaction qui avait horrifié Aoi, surtout lorsque, apprenant la mort de sa mère, elle avait cherché du réconfort auprès de son père, qui s'était contenté de la regarder de ses yeux si vides, si pleins de douleur. Pas un geste, pas une parole. Il était parti se coucher, comme si de rien était, laissant les deux petites sous le choc et en larmes.

Aoi reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

« Je veux ma maman. »

Fuu ne répondit pas. Elle devait rester forte, pour sa sœur, et pour ne pas inquiéter leur père, pour ne plus revoir ce regard si vide, si effrayant.

Mais, intérieurement, elle aussi voulait sa maman. Et, pour une fois, elle avait qu'elle ne pouvait se contenter d'une simple remplaçante, non.

Il lui fallait sa vraie mère.

Il leur fallait Youko.

oO°Oo

 _29 Août 85 :_

 _POV Naruto :_

Dix ans. Dix longues années passées sans elle. Déjà.

Il avait exactement dix ans jour pour jour que je l'avais vue pour la dernière fois.

Je plissai douloureusement les paupières, et un flash lumineux apparu devant. Je revis son regard, son sourire. Son visage.

 _Je t'aime._

Si seulement je n'étais pas parti à la chasse ce jour-là ! Si seulement j'étais resté, si seulement j'avais pu la défendre !

Je rebondis sur une branche, et cette dernière craqua sous mon poids, ma vitesse, mon appui et mon élan. Je repris conscience de la réalité, et me rendis compte que je m'étais aventuré un peu haut. Je redescendis donc, et me concentrai sur ma mission.

Celle-ci était facile : une simple mission de reconnaissance du terrain avant d'y envoyer une équipe plus importante, et qui avait vu la résurrection de l'équipe 7 pour l'occasion.

Nous étions chargés de vérifier les alentours d'une vieille planque d'Orochimaru qui semblait avoir repris du service. Selon Sasuke, cela pouvait très bien être des voyageurs l'utilisant comme abri pour la nuit, et cela s'était transmis de bouche à oreille comme une trainée de poudre, ou alors une fausse alerte, comme cela arrivait de temps en temps.

« Ninja 1 à l'équipe, soufflai-je dans mon micro, rien de spécial de mon côté. Et vous ?

\- Ninja 2, R.A.S pour moi aussi, crachota la radio.

\- Ninja 3, R.A.S. Je m'ennuie. J'ai le droit de sortir Icha Icha Paradise ?

\- Non ! Kakashi, ce n'est pas digne d'un ninja !

\- Ma, ma ! Et toi, Sasuke ?

\- R.A.S auss… non, attendez !

\- Quoi ? dis-je en m'arrêtant. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- …

\- Sasuke ? Sasuke !

\- …

\- Sasuke ! la panique résonna dans la voix de Sakura.

\- Naruto…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je crois que tu devras venir voir… »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Que se passait-il ?

« Sakura, Kakashi, venez aussi. On a du pain sur la planche.

\- Qu'as-tu trouvé ? lâchai-je en me dirigeant à vive allure vers sa position.

\- Je crois que ces souterrains n'ont jamais été abandonnés. Et qu'ils servaient juste de prison et de laboratoires secondaires, c'est pour ça que c'était très calme.

\- QUOI ?! »

Bruit de chute, puis jurons. Je ricanai : Kakashi semblait être tombé de sa branche.

« C'est l'heure de la retraite, sensei ? le taquinai-je.

\- Naruto ! Soit un peu sérieux s'il te plait ! se fâcha Sakura.

\- Mais je _suis_ sérieux !

\- Ma, ma ! s'amusa Kakashi.

\- Cessez vos disputes, fit Sasuke d'une voix tranchante. Naruto, j'ai devant moi quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser…

\- J'arrive, j'arrive ! »

J'approchai rapidement, et me posai près de mon ami. Je saisis aussitôt le problème. Un groupe de personnes se trouvait devant l'entrée, méfiant et apeuré. Je compris le problème : avec son sabre dans le dos et son air peu amène, Sasuke n'inspirait définitivement pas confiance. C'était d'ailleurs renforcé par son sérieux en mission et son agressivité devant de potentiels ennemis.

Je détaillai sans animosité les personnes en face de moi. Le groupe contenait femmes et enfants uniquement. Pas d'hommes, ou alors jeunes : moins de vingt-cinq ans.

Soudain, une femme en particulier attira mon attention. Sa main était posée sur l'épaule d'un enfant qui semblait avoir entre cinq et huit ans. Il – ou elle, je ne pouvais connaitre son sexe, puisque tous avaient les cheveux longs – avait de longs cheveux détachés qui lui descendait jusqu'aux mollets, de couleur brun sale, mais une mèche plus claire, tirant plus sur le doré, attirait le regard sur les cheveux qui masquaient le visage. L'enfant pencha la tête sur le côté et les écarta pour mieux nous voir. Je sursautai. Comment étais-ce possible ? Il me ressemblait étrangement, avec la même forme de visage, quoiqu'en plus fin, les mêmes yeux, les même marques en forme de moustaches sur les joues… Même le nez et les lèvres – faites pour le sourire –, qui pourtant ne m'appartenaient pas, m'étaient familiers. J'examinai de plus près ses yeux. D'immenses yeux bleus, pleins de méfiance et de souffrances vécues. De petites étincelles dorées et vertes y luisaient, donnant une nouvelle définition au mot « étincelant », car elles semblaient briller de tous leurs feux, plus habituées à exprimer la joie et l'espoir, et elles semblaient lutter pour infuser ces sentiments au cœur de la peur. Puis son regard glissa sur mon visage, nota les marques en formes de moustaches qui l'ornaient, puis accrocha mon regard. Quelque chose d'insensé brilla dans ses yeux – comme s'il me reconnaissait – et il sourit. Ce sourire… ces fossettes…

Je ne les avais jamais vu que sur une seule personne. Si ce sourire éclatant m'appartenait – j'ignorais comment – les fossettes, elles…

Je reportai d'un seul coup mon attention sur la femme, le cœur battant d'un espoir fou. Ses longs cheveux, nattés serré, étaient très sale, mais ils avaient cet éclat doré si particulier, et la frange de cheveux presque noirs cachait la véritable couleur des yeux, mais ils m'avaient semblés…

Mon cœur rata un battement.

« Youko ? »

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Je vous laisse ce petit message de fin pour vous parler de la chanson. Son titre est_ Ponga le pingouin judoka _, par VaVa. Le_ _« traumatisme » dont je parle est purement humouristique, mais tiré d'une histoire vraie : cet été, des amis m'ont littéralement poursuivie avec cette chanson, allant jusqu'à l'utiliser en tant que réveil (c'est terrible, vraiment). Alors, un conseil: même si je met le lien (ici), n'allez pas l'écouter en entier, vous risquez de l'avoir dans la tête pour des mois !_

 _Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu mon blabla de fin de chapitre, et merci de l'avoir lu jusqu'ici, ça me fait plaisir ! ^/^_


	6. Chapter 5

_Hy everyone ! Oh, comme je suis désolée ! Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'excuses, à part celle-ci : le syndrome de la page blanche, vous connaissez ? J'ai réécris une bonne dizaine de fois ce chapitre, et je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite mais je risquerai de faire pire en voulant faire mieux._

 _En tout cas… voici enfin le chapitre 5, après tant d'efforts, et je promets que la suite est en cours ! ^^_

 _Et dédicace spéciale à Yuki-Jiji, qui semblait se demander où était passé le reste de l'histoire dans sa review._

Chapitre 5:

 _29 Août 85 :_

 _POV Naruto :_

Mon cœur battait avec force. Je l'entendais. Mon sang courrait dans mes veines. Mon cerveau carburait à mille à l'heure. Tout mon corps était en ébullition, tendu vers l'apparition devant moi.

« Youko ? » répétai-je, incrédule.

Elle non plus ne semblait pas en mener large. Elle s'approcha lentement de moi, les yeux écarquillés, et, hésitante, caressa ma joue d'un toucher très léger que je reconnus aussitôt. J'abandonnai mon visage dans sa main, et une larme roula dessus. Les incroyables yeux mordorés qui m'avaient tant manqués brillèrent, de l'eau coulant à partir d'eux.

J'effaçai ses pleurs d'une main douce, puis l'entourai de mes bras. Je n'osai pas y croire.

« Tu as survécu, souffla-t-elle à mon oreille. J'ai pensé que, finalement, ils t'avaient tué. »

Elle se détacha de moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« J'ai faillis sombrer. Mon ton image me redonnait force et sourire. Je savais que tu viendrais me chercher. »

J'enfouis mon nez dans son cou sans répondre, redécouvrant son toucher avec délices.

Je caressai ses cheveux sales et emmêlés avec tendresse, et une flèche transperça mon cœur lorsque je pensai à ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état.

La culpabilité venait de me heurter de plein fouet, et mon cœur, quoique chantant, avait mal.

oO°Oo

 _01 Septembre 85 :_

 _POV Youko :_

Cela faisait déjà deux jours que Naruto m'évitait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Après nos retrouvailles, je l'avais noyé sous les questions, auxquelles il avait répondu comme il avait pu, mais évitant certains sujets que j'avais deviné sensibles.

Je croulais sous les interrogations. Que s'était-il passé ces dix dernières années ? Un souffle glacé courrait dans ma poitrine : et si Naruto ne m'aimait plus ? Il pouvait très bien en aimer une autre, désormais. Cette certitude éclata en moi comme un million de couteaux chauffés à blanc. Cela faisait dix ans que nous avions été séparés, ça paraissait logique.

Mais, qu'elles que pouvaient être les raisons, je n'étais pas prête à l'accepter. Ni mon cœur, ni mon esprit, ne pouvaient se résoudre à cela. Naruto m'appartenait. Point à la ligne. Personne d'autre que moi ne pouvait l'avoir, personne.

Pas même cette Sakura, quoique mariée à Sasuke.

Pas même cette Hinata, bien qu'en couple avec Shino.

Pas même cette Ino, ou n'importe quelle fille ou femme au monde.

C'est pourquoi je me hérissais, prête à mordre, lorsqu'une de ces misérables filles venait minauder autour de lui.

C'est pourquoi je venais dormir dans sa tente, et me collais à lui, chaque nuit.

C'est pour cela, et pour bien plus encore, que j'étais en train de pleurer, terrifiée par les images qui hantaient mes nuits depuis maintenant dix ans : un Naruto qui tombait pour ne jamais se relever. Mes enfants qui se faisaient massacrer. La mort de ma sœur revenait à ma mémoire, inlassablement et, chaque nuit, quand j'étais sûre que personne ne me verrait ni ne m'entendrait, des larmes brûlantes coulaient sur mes joues.

Je l'appelais désespérément, lui, et personne d'autre. Si ce n'était pas lui, autant mourir, car ma vie sans lui ne serait rien.

Un sanglot se bloqua dans ma gorge, je poussai un petit cri étranglé. Deux bras solides se refermèrent sur moi.

« Chhh…. je suis là, tout va bien… tout va bien… »

Cette voix si tendre, ce regard si bleu, ces cheveux si blonds qu'ils semblent tissés dans des rayons du soleil, cette peau caramel, cette chaleur si réconfortante, ce toucher si chaud, si… amoureux.

« Je t'aime, lâchai-je, incapable de me retenir. Je t'aime. »

L'étreinte autour de moi se resserra, et une voix rauque d'émotion me répondit, dans un sanglot.

« Moi aussi, Youko, moi aussi.

\- Dis-le.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Encore.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Encore.

\- Je t'aime. »

Nos larmes coulaient librement.

« Encore. Donne-moi un peu plus de toi, Naruto… encore une fois…

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… »

Encore et encore. A chaque déclaration prononcée, il embrassait une partie mon visage. Mon front, mon nez, mes yeux, mes joues, mes tempes, mes lèvres, mon menton…

« Je t'aime. »

Nos lèvres furent scellées dans un doux baiser.

« Je t'aime. »

Je me reculai pour admirer son beau visage, notant avec tristesse les cernes sous ses yeux, dont l'éclat timide me renseignait qu'ils étaient restés longtemps éteints.

« Dis-le moi, murmurai-je. J'ai besoin de savoir. »

Il comprit sans plus de précisions. Moi aussi j'avais compris. Mais je voulais l'entendre de sa bouche.

Ses paroles pouvaient bien me briser le cœur, je m'en fichais. J'avais un besoin viscéral de savoir et de comprendre.

oO°Oo

 _5 Août 85 :_

 _POV Naruto :_

Une confession. Les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche sans que j'ai à y penser, ou à les regretter. Je me sentais… propre. Lavé de mes tourments.

Après cela, Youko ne m'avait plus adressé la parole, semblant réfléchir à mes mots. Puis on l'avait emmené à l'hôpital, dans une section où je n'avais pas le droit d'aller, pour faire des tests et l'interroger.

Cela me rendait malade.

Je glissai ma clé dans la serrure, et fronçai les sourcils en la découvrant bloquée. Je soupirai. Allons bon, quelqu'un avait _encore_ oublié d'enlever sa clé !

Je bondis donc au premier étage pour entrer par une fenêtre ouverte, et descendis dans le salon pour y trouver Hanabi, qui gagatisait face à Byakuren et Haneki.

« Hum. »

Elle se tourna vers moi, et écarquilla les yeux.

« Naruto ? s'étrangla-t-elle. Que…

\- Je ne pouvais glisser ma clé dans la serrure, alors je suis rentré par une fenêtre ouverte, expliqua-je d'un air amusé.

\- Oh, je suis désolée ! s'écria-t-elle d'un air contrit. J'ai _encore_ oublié !

\- Ce n'est pas grave, la rassurai-je d'un ton doux. Merci de t'être occupée des petits.

\- De rien. C'était un plaisir, fit-t-elle en se relevant, au plus grand désarroi des bambins, qui se mirent à ronchonner.

\- Je suis content l'apprendre, fis-je. Comment ça se passe avec Konohamaru ? »

La jeune femme caressa son ventre d'un geste mécanique. Elle rayonnait. J'écarquillai les yeux.

« Tu es enceinte ? » m'écriai-je avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

« Oui ! Comment tu l'as deviné ?

\- Ton langage corporel, souris-je. Tu te caresse le ventre, ou tes mains sont positionnées devant. Tu te tiens plus droite, tu es plus délicate dans tes mouvements et tu rayonnes littéralement de l'intérieur. »

La jeune femme gloussa.

« Comme tu es observateur ! »

Je souris.

« J'ai juste pris l'habitude des femmes enceintes. Le plus flagrant, c'était chez Temari : elle avait une douceur inhabituelle envers les objets. D'habitude, elle est plus rude. »

Hanabi sourit, et secoua la tête. Ses cheveux bruns, coupé en un carré aux épaules, ondulèrent autour de sa tête. Ses byakugan étincelèrent.

« Au fait, j'avais une proposition à te faire, commença-t-elle. A propos des enfants.

\- Oui ? lançai-je un peu prudemment. »

La dernière fois qu'on m'avait dit ça, je m'étais retrouvé nounou chez mes amis pendant trois semaines.

« J'aimerai, fit la jeune femme d'un ton très sérieux, leur apprendre le Jûken lorsqu'ils seront en âge. Il faut qu'ils sachent comment se servir de leur byakugan. »

Surpris, je sursautai.

« Tu ferais ça ? m'écriai-je, émerveillé.

\- Bien sûr, sourit-elle. Je ne vais pas laisser mon neveu et ma nièce sans éducation, voyons ! »

Nous échangeâmes un sourire. Lorsque Hinata m'avait annoncé, le soir de mon trente-troisième anniversaire, que c'était fini entre nous, j'avais ressenti à la fois une terrible douleur et un profond soulagement : je préférais ce violent coup de poignard au cœur plutôt qu'une blessure qui saignerait sans cesse, s'envenimant peu à peu et ne cicatrisant jamais. Deux mois plus tard, elle était en couple avec Shino. C'est ainsi que j'avais appris l'amour de longue date de l'Aburame pour l'aînée des Hyûga, et qu'il s'était déclarée à elle le jour où elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Le jour où elle avait commencé à s'éloigner de moi. Un profond et tenace sentiment de trahison avait pris place dans ma poitrine. Je lui en voulais. Je lui en voulais d'être restée. Je lui en voulais de m'avoir fait souffrir de cette façon. Je lui en voulais d'être tombée amoureuse de Shino, même si je savais pertinemment qu'il lui était impossible de contrôler ses sentiments.

« Merci, dis-je. Vraiment. »

La jeune femme me sourit, avant de prendre son manteau.

« J'y vais. Si tu as de nouveau besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je hochai la tête.

« Bien sûr. Merci pour tout, Hanabi.

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, répliqua-t-elle. Bonne soirée ! »

Elle disparut prestement. Hanabi me rendait de grands services en acceptant de babysitter les jumeaux quand je n'étais pas là : Fubuki avait trop de missions pour le faire, Haku se débattait pour passer l'examen jônin, et je ne pouvais pas les laisser à la charge de Fuu et d'Aoi. A quatorze ans, elles n'avaient pas à le faire.

Un douloureux pincement meurtri mon cœur lorsque je pensai que Fubuki avait à peine plus d'une dizaine d'années lorsqu'elle avait dû s'occuper seule de la maison et de ses habitants, alors que je sombrais dans la dépression.

« Naruto ? »

Je sursautai. Trop pris par mes pensées, je n'avais pas entendu arriver celle qui en était le centre.

« Fubuki, je m'étonnai en me retournant. Je te pensais encore en mission. »

La jeune femme me sourit. Ses longues boucles noires – elle les avait laissé pousser – retombèrent souplement autour de sa tête lorsqu'elle les libéra de sa queue-de-cheval, encadrant son magnifique visage au regard obsidienne.

Sa beauté me coupa le souffle.

Fubuki avait pris de sa mère sa grande silhouette fine et élancée, et ses courbes généreuses, ainsi que la forme globale du visage et les lourdes boucles noires, mais elle tenait de son père ses insondables yeux noirs et sa force tranquille, ainsi qu'une majeure partie de son caractère doux, calme et réfléchi.

A vingt-deux ans, elle était considérée comme la plus belle fille de Konoha, et courtisée de toutes parts. Mais, jusque-là, elle avait refusé toutes les demandes. On la considérait comme cool, belle, froide et mystérieuse.

« Non, souffla-t-elle en posant deux sacs de nourriture. On a été plus rapides que prévu. »

Je hochai la tête.

« Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Plutôt bien. C'est qui qui fait le dîner ce soir ?

\- Pfff, soupira-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux et en farfouillant dans les sacs. J'ai pas trop d'idées, là. »

La noiraude sourit d'un air supérieur très agaçant dans lequel je reconnu sans peine Sasuke.

« Ah bon ? Tu ne reconnais pas les ingrédients ?

\- Non, je… fis-je avant de comprendre. Des ramens !

\- Exactement ! s'écria ma nièce.

\- Où as-tu appris à en cuisiner ?

\- J'ai demandé à Ayame. »

Il y avait quelques années, Ayame avait repris l'Ichiraku, après que son père ait décidé de prendre sa retraite. Je souris avec un air de drogué.

« Ramen…

\- Crétin, s'amusa la jeune femme.

\- C'est celui qui dit qui l'est, marmonnai-je de façon très mature, arrachant un grand éclat de rire à Fubuki.

\- Et après, c'est moi la gamine ? railla-t-elle.

\- Ouaip' !

\- Abruti.

\- Petite fille qui croit encore au Père Noël.

\- Hé ! s'écria-t-elle. Le Père Noël existe ! Je le sais, je l'ai vu !

\- Mais oui, mais oui.

\- Grrrr ! »

J'éclatai de rire devant sa réaction, et vint lui ébouriffer les cheveux, ce qui la fit hurler de protestation.

« Na-chan !

\- Papa ? fit une petite voix. J'ai faim… »

Je baissai le regard, le mien rencontrant les yeux bleus de ma fille. A trois ans, elle était un vrai boute-en-train, mais, fort heureusement, la présence de son frère bien plus calme, la tempérait. Elle imitait souvent son comportement placide, à mon grand soulagement, car je n'étais pas assez là pour corriger toutes ses bêtises. J'avais hâte qu'elle rentre à l'école ninja, pour que son incroyable énergie serve enfin à quelque chose. J'émettais, en revanche, des réserves sur le cas de son frère : Haneki n'aimait pas les armes. Quand je rentrais, il m'évitait toujours jusqu'à ce que je sois changé. J'avais souvent l'impression qu'il ressentait sur moi l'aura de mort qui m'entourait, constamment. Cela m'attristait autant que ça me rassurait : s'il pouvait sentir le danger avant qu'il ne soit trop près de lui, il saurait éviter les ennuis. A moins qu'il ne les cherche délibérément. Dans ce cas-là, personne ne pouvait rien pour lui, à part tenter de le protéger de son corps.

« On va bientôt manger, ma puce, l'assurai-je. Laisse-moi me changer, avant.

\- Mais j'ai faim ! Fais-moi à manger ! Maintenant ! »

Je fronçai les sourcils devant le ton employé.

« Byakuren…

\- Je veux à manger ! Maintenant !

\- Byakuren ! »

Elle se tut, et se recroquevilla, lâchant ma jambe qu'elle avait entourée de ses bras à un moment donné. Haneki courut se cacher sous un fauteuil.

Je soupirai en me pinçant l'arrête du nez. J'avais décidément fort à faire avec ses deux-là.

oO°Oo

 _5 Août 85 :_

Je m'installai confortablement dans un fauteuil, celui sous lequel s'était caché Haneki quelques heures plus tôt, fourbu. Il n'y avait pas à dire : donner le bain à une môme de trois ans totalement insupportable, insolente et possédant un byakugan assez avancé pour vous faire mal – même si elle ne savait pas encore très bien s'en servir, dieux merci ! – ainsi que son frère trouillard comme pas deux et prêt à prendre sa défense avec un assez bon contrôle sur son dojutsu pour vous paralyser un bras, c'était du sport ! Cela avait fini, cette fois encore, en bataille générale dans laquelle Fubuki m'avait courageusement épaulé en bon général, et nous étions parvenus à nourrir, laver et coucher les deux monstres avant vingt heures trente, heure où il fallait de nouveau se battre avec Byakuren pour qu'elle dorme, tandis que Haneki s'endormait très vite, mais sans cesse réveillé par sa sœur.

Voyant mon état de fatigue, mentale et physique, avancée, Fubuki s'était prudemment proposée de faire le dîner, de peur que j'ailles tuer l'un des deux – ou même le duo infernal – si j'avais un truc pointu entre les mains. Elle avait d'ailleurs soigneusement rangé – ou caché, ça dépend du point de vue – mes armes de ninja. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai aller avec un gémissement.

« Comment s'est passée ta mission ? demanda Fubuki de la cuisine, maniant le couteau avec dextérité, surveillant du coin de l'œil le coin du salon où j'étais installé.

\- Plutôt bien, soufflai-je en entrouvrant une paupière. Juste… fis-je avant de m'interrompre.

\- Juste quoi ? J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez retrouvé des prisonniers s'étant échappés des geôles d'Orochimaru. C'est vrai ? Tu as eu des problèmes avec eux ?

\- Dans l'ordre : rien, oui, non. On les a ramenés à Konoha pour les soigner, les interroger, et les renvoyer chez eux.

\- Cool. Je suppose que tu vas devoir suivre cette affaire.

\- En effet, murmurai-je d'un ton fatigué.

\- Et quoi d'autre ?

\- Rien.

\- Rien ? Naruto ! »

Elle quitta sa cuisine quelques secondes pour se planter devant moi, les mains sur les hanches.

« Arrête de mentir, s'il te plait !

\- Mais je ne mens pas, dis-je sans conviction.

\- C'est ça, et moi je suis le pape ! ironisa la jeune femme. »

Elle me menaça de la pointe de son couteau, et je déglutis : je la savais capable de l'utiliser contre moi.

« Elle était là, avec eux, murmurai-je, regrettant aussitôt mes mots et souhaitant les ravaler. Vivante. »

Les yeux se Fubuki s'étrécirent, puis s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure qu'elle comprenait. Elle lâcha le couteau.

« Non, souffla-t-elle. Impossible ! »

Seul mon regard désespéré lui répondit.

« Je m'en veux, murmurai-je. J'aurais dû les poursuivre. J'aurais dû venir la sauver plus tôt.

\- Na-chan… Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir !

\- Peut-être… peut-être que si… J'aurais dû… vraiment… quitte à mourir, j'aurais dû essayer, je… »

Une gifle d'une force incroyable me cueillit et m'arracha au fauteuil dans lequel j'étais pourtant bien enfoncé, m'envoyant au sol. Je relevai un regard incrédule vers ma nièce.

« Fubu… commençai-je avant qu'elle ne m'interrompe d'un vigoureux doigt planté dans le torse.

\- Ferme-là ! rugit-t-elle. Ferme-là et écoute, moi, compris ? elle marqua une pause puis, voyant que je ne répondais pas, elle hurla, de la fumée lui sortant presque par les oreilles. Compris ?

\- Oui ! glapis-je. Oui !

\- Tu n'es pas… bon sang, tu n'es pas… Rhaaaa ! Merde, Naruto ! Arrête ! Bordel de merde, arrête ! Ҫa ne te ressemble définitivement pas, de te lamenter sur ton sort, et pourtant, tu n'as de cesse de le faire, c'est à la fois très énervant, et très inquiétant. Je ne veux plus – plus jamais tu m'entends ? – t'entendre parler de cette façon. »

Elle s'interrompit quelques secondes, puis me fixa droit dans les yeux, les siens emplis de larmes.

« Ҫa fait trop mal… Na-chan, ça fait vraiment mal… »

Elle tomba à genoux, sanglotant, et la culpabilité me sauta à la gorge. Je bondis pour l'enlacer, horrifié.

« Désolé, Fubuki ! m'écriais-je, sachant très bien que cela ne réparerait jamais, au grand jamais, mes tords : Ils étaient trop lourds. Je… je suis un enfoiré, d'accord ? Un enfoiré égoïste, qui n'a su que se refermer sur lui-même à l'annonce de la mort de l'être qu'il aimait le plus mais… »

Je fermai les yeux, la serrant fort contre moi, et murmurai au creux de son oreille.

« Je te promets que, plus jamais, je ne sombrerais dans la dépression. Je n'ai pas le droit. Même si la douleur m'écrase, même si je peux à peine la supporter, je me dois de rester fort… je n'ai pas le droit de flancher, je le sais, et je ne le ferais plus. Plus jamais. C'est une promesse. »

Je lui adressai un pâle sourire, honteux de mon comportement, et lui offrit mon petit doigt, comme quand elle était enfant. A son tour, elle sécha ses larmes, et sourit. Elle tendit son auriculaire à son tour, et nous les croisâmes pour sceller mes paroles.

« C'est une promesse », nous murmurâmes en chœur.

Fubuki sourit, de ce sourire éclatant qu'elle tenait de sa mère, et je me dis qu'elle était décidément devenu une jeune femme magnifique.

« Merci, Na-chan, murmura-t-elle. Merci. »

oO°Oo

 ** _10 Août 85 :_**

 _POV Youko :_

Je soupirai en me laissant aller contre le dossier de ma chaise, et m'étirai pour chasser les élancements douloureux le long de mon dos. A côté de moi, Bara me sourit gentiment, caressant les cheveux désormais courts de Siph, qui ne bronchait pas, habitué à être papouillé de la sorte. Tendant une main, elle effleura doucement l'une de mes mèches, l'air émerveillée. Ses cheveux à elle avait été coupés courts. Trop de nœuds.

Mais pas les miens. Après un bon shampooing, et après une terrible bataille durant laquelle j'avais achevé deux brosses neuves et sérieusement entamé une troisième, j'étais parvenue à défaire tous les nœuds et, victorieuse, j'étais la seule à être parvenue à garder mes cheveux longs, avec Yuuki, dont je m'étais occupé avec la même férocité que les miens. J'avais d'ailleurs insisté pour traiter tout le monde au moins six fois, histoire d'être sûre que plus personne n'aurais à subir les vermines de poux qui pullulaient dans le vieux repère puant que je maudissais mille fois, à chaque minute, chaque seconde, avec la joie féroce de celle qui prépare sa vengeance minutieusement.

J'observais du coin de l'œil ma benjamine jouer distraitement avec Fujie, cette malheureuse petite que j'avais élevé comme si elle était de mon sang, me désespérant de ne pas avoir de lait, comme elle dépérissait lentement.

Contre toute attente, elle avait survécu, et j'avais cru comprendre qu'elle devait avoir l'âge approximatif des jumeaux, Byakuren et Haneki, que Naruto avait eu avec Hinata.

A cette pensée, je serrais les poings avec rage. Lorsque la jeune femme aux yeux blancs avait croisé mon regard, le lendemain de cette nuit, dans la forêt, elle avait compris qu'il lui fallait m'éviter, et c'était ce qu'elle avait fait, avec brio, je me devais de l'avouer. Mais, après tout, le fait que j'eu été enfermée dans ce foutu hôpital de malheur, et séparée dans le même temps, de Naruto et de mes autres enfants, y était aussi pour quelque chose. Sinon, je l'aurais volontiers traquée, et fait passer l'envie de s'approcher de _mon_ Naruto !

J'eus un sourire dur, désabusé. La jalousie ne m'allait vraiment pas, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rêver au corps démantelé de cette stupide femme sous mes yeux.

Ce n'était pas tant la naissance des jumeaux qui m'attristait – je considérais cela comme un accident, tout simplement – mais le fait qu'elle ait fait souffrir mon amour de cette façon, avant de finalement accepter ses sentiments pour Shino et de mettre fin à ses souffrances, lui donnant le temps de panser sa blessure.

Au fond, il fallait l'avouer, j'étais tout de même assez contente de ce « _bad ending »_ pour le couple, même si je savais que c'était méchant, et que j'aurais au contraire, dû souhaiter que Naruto eût été heureux durant cette période. Mais… si Shino ne s'était pas déclaré et si Hinata n'était pas tombé amoureuse de lui et quitté Naruto, aurais-je pu récupérer mon amour ?

Je soupirai profondément, et posai mon front contre le marbre agréablement froid de la table.

Je divaguais. Je n'avais pas à penser tout ça. C'était malsain.

Avec un froncement de sourcils et du nez, je mis un point au clair : je haïssais la colère, ainsi que la jalousie, certes, mais la première était parfois justifiée…

Un sourire froid étira mes lèvres, comme je songeais avec une joie féroce à combien ma vengeance, et la mort d'Orochimaru et de son stupide médecin à lunettes réincarné, me seraient douces…

oO°Oo

 _15 Août 85 :_

 _POV Naruto :_

Blanc. Le mur en face de moi était blanc. C'était la seule pensée qui habitait mon esprit, à ce moment précis.

Je ne pouvais pas penser à autre chose. Trop nerveux.

A vrai dire, j'attendais ici depuis l'aube. J'étais même allé tambouriner à la porte de Sakura pour qu'elle m'ouvre la porte avec sa clé de service. Autant dire qu'elle n'était pas très contente d'être réveillée en sursaut à cinq heures du matin, alors que sa petite dernière l'avait tenue éveillée avec ses cauchemars toute la nuit.

Je grognai en me tordant les mains, m'attirant un regard agacé de la part de Sasuke qui, à peine plus reposé que sa femme, mais visiblement de meilleure humeur, était finalement venu me tenir compagnie aux alentours de sept heures du matin. A présent, il était près de dix heures, et nous n'avions toujours aucune nouvelle. Pour m'occuper, je lisais.

Une série qui, depuis deux semaines déjà, me tenait en haleine et gardait mon esprit occupé.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer la jeune femme aux yeux vert clairs et aux cheveux bleus océan dont je ne me rappelais plus le nom…

Je me levai, hésitant, puis allai la rejoindre pour lui serrer la main. Elle me contempla de ses grands yeux voilés, qui se plissèrent de méfiance, avant de sourire et de me tendre une main que je serrai avec fermeté.

Âgée d'une vingtaine d'années environ, elle était belle, forte.

« Tu es Naruto, non ? Le compagnon de… Youko. »

On m'avait raconté que, jusqu'au dernier moment, elle s'était présenté sous le nom d'Akayuki… le nom de sa sœur.

J'eus un sourire triste à la pensée que, par cet acte sans doute inconscient de la part de Youko, sa sœur l'avait épaulée jusqu'au bout, en fin de compte.

« En effet. Et toi tu es… Konaki ?

\- Konami, me reprit-t-elle en riant. Tu as l'air jeune, Naruto ! Je t'imaginais plus âgé. »

Elle me fixa d'un air doux, et je ne pus m'empêcher de la serrer paternellement contre moi. Elle rougit, et se dégagea, gênée.

« Désolé, m'excusai-je. Tu as à peu près le même âge que Fubuki, alors… »

Elle évitait mon regard, mais finit par dire :

« C'est moi qui m'excuse. Je ne suis pas habituée aux contacts…

\- Désolé.

\- Non, je…

\- Bonjour Naruto. »

Je sursautai, et me retournai vivement vers une Ino souriante qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle tenait entre ses mains un épais dossier, qu'elle me colla sur le torse après avoir gentiment écarté Konami.

« Tiens, me dit-t-elle. Si tu peux le donner à Tsunade, en passant, ça m'arrangerait.

\- Je ne sais pas où elle est.

\- Dans son bureau, comme d'habitude.

\- En train de dormir, je suppose ? ironisai-je. »

Ino sourit.

« Exactement, railla-t-elle. Et maintenant, dépêches-toi : elle souhaite te confier une mission importante, selon elle.

\- Mais c'est censé être mon jour de repos, protestai-je. »

La blonde haussa un sourcil.

« Ce n'est pas mon problème. Démerdes-toi. »

Elle passa la sortie, et je ne pus que foudroyer du regard la porte derrière laquelle elle avait disparu.

Je jurai entre mes dents, avant de jeter le dossier sur une chaise et de croiser résolument les bras sur mon torse. Sasuke soupira, se cala un peu plus dans contre le dossier de son fauteuil, et ferma les yeux d'un air fatigué.

« Vous êtes l'homme qui nous as retrouvé, nota Konami. On pensait devoir marcher pendant des jours avant de trouver la moindre présence. Vous êtes Sasuke, je me trompe ?

\- Non, marmonna mon ami.

\- Sasuke Uchiwa, insista la jeune femme.

\- Oui, et alors ? soupira le noiraud en rouvrant une paupière.

\- J'ai entendu parler de vous. Et d'Itachi Uchiwa, aussi. Kabuto voulait Fubuki, à l'origine. »

Elle se tourna vers moi.

« Et un certain Kyûbi. L'enlèvement de Youko était une erreur. »

Je sentis le moindre de mes poils se hérisser ces mots et, à la mention du nom de l'homme de main d'Orochimaru, Sasuke s'était redressé et avait posé la main sur son épaule, à l'endroit où, jadis, fut apposé par le serpent le sceau maudit.

Un grondement sourd sortit d'entre mes lèvres entrouvertes.

« Kabuto… grognai-je, m'attirant le regard, indéchiffrable pour Sasuke, et surpris et apeuré de la part de Konami.

\- Tu devrais y aller, Naruto. Tsunade ne va pas apprécier d'attendre, déclara Sasuke.

\- Mais, tentais-je de protester. Youko… »

Le brun y coupa court de suite.

« Youko attendra. C'est une urgence. »

Je poussai un long soupir, puis me levai, jetant un regard indécis à mon ami.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle ! grogna l'Uchiwa. Je l'attends pour toi. »

Un grand sourire, quoique teinté d'inquiétude, apparut sur mon visage.

« Merci Sasuke ! »

En partant, je sentais le regard brûlant de Sasuke dans mon dos.

Mes muscles se tendirent. J'espérais qu'il n'avait pas deviné mon secret…

oO°Oo

 _17 Août 85 :_

 _POV Naruto :_

Je retins un énième juron, m'arrêtant sur une branche épaisse. Je maudis une nouvelle fois Tsunade, et sa prétendue « urgence », qui m'envoyait sur une mission d'une semaine au moment où j'allais enfin pouvoir m'expliquer avec Youko.

Si je lui avais parlé de mes amours, j'avais peur de sa réaction face aux enfants et surtout, Sakura m'avait parlé de la peur qu'elle avait lu dans le regard d'Hinata lorsqu'était apparu le nom de Youko dans une conversation.

Je ne le savais pas encore, mais la jeune femme que j'avais connue en tant que rivale, amie, sœur de cœur, femme et mère de mes enfants avait énormément changé durant ces dix ans. Oh, je m'en doutais, bien sûr, je ne me faisais aucune illusion : un enfermement comme celui devait laisser des traces indélébiles, surtout quand il s'agit d'une femme telle que Youko.

Seulement, j'ignorais encore à quel point…

Je me remémorais soudain l'objectif de ma mission : vérifier la frontière qui séparait le pays du feu du pays du son. En me tendant le rouleau, le visage de Tsunade, habituellement impassible ou, avec moi, crispé de colère due à mon impertinence – non, cela n'avait toujours pas changé, et n'allait probablement jamais changer – avait, l'espace d'un instant, laissé entr'apercevoir une étincelle de doute, de peur et, à présent, mon échine se hérissait.

Je sentais le danger comme autant de lames sur ma peau, et je m'arrêtai d'un coup, plongeant une main dans une poche à kunaïs sur ma veste.

Bien m'en pris. Très vite, je perçu une présence dans mon dos, et parai au dernier moment. Dans un terrible son de lames s'entrechoquant, nous étions, en une fraction de seconde, chacun perché sur une branche opposée, face à face.

Mon attaquant était en fait une attaquante qui, à ce que je pouvais en voir, possédait des atouts qui ne devaient pas laisser les hommes indifférents. Jeune et belle, elle ne portait pas de masque et, visiblement habituée à ce que les hommes se laissent distraire par sa grande beauté, elle m'adressa un clin d'œil charmeur en ramenant ses longs cheveux noirs sur le côté de sa tête, auquel je ne renvoyai qu'un air indifférent. Visiblement fâchée, elle se jeta sur moi, armes à la main, et je l'évitai sans peine.

Elle était trop pataude dans ses actes, et sa façon de bouger n'était pas celle que l'on pourrait attendre d'un shinobi.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de dégainer Hotaru, pourtant attachée dans mon dos, et je la maîtrisai en une fraction de seconde. Encore quelques dixièmes plus tard, et elle était totalement sous mon emprise.

Je me penchai vers elle.

« Qui es-tu ?

\- Je-je ne dirai rien, souffla-t-elle avec difficulté, tentant de résister à ma technique.

\- Ne dis pas ça… murmurai-je en broyant son esprit sous le mien. Raconte-moi tout… Tu peux me faire confiance, tu le sais ça ?

\- O-oui. »

Je souris et, l'espace d'une seconde, je me demandai quel âge elle pouvait bien avoir. Dix-huit ans ? Vingt, peut-être. Pendant quelques instants, je me détestai pour faire subir cela à une gamine, mais je redevins vite maître de moi. Ma prise sur elle s'affermit, et Kurama, curieux, vint laisser peser son esprit en plus du mien sur le sien. Elle ne résista pas plus longtemps.

« Vous voulez savoir quelque chose ? me demanda-t-elle en levant un visage vide vers moi. Je dirai tout.

\- C'est bien, je souris. Qui es-tu, d'où viens-tu, et que viens-tu faire ici ?

\- Lin Hake, je suis une kunoichi du village d'Oto et je… »

Son visage se crispa de douleur, et je serrai son épaule avec force.

« Chhhh… ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux tout me dire.

\- Absolument tout ?

\- Absolument tout. »

J'appris ainsi que Lin Hake était une kunoïchi d'Oto de rang jônin – cela me fit froncer les sourcils ; une jônin, vraiment ? – en mission de repérage : elle était chargée de rechercher tout ninja présent dans un périmètre de cinq kilomètre, et de l'abattre.

Cette mission avait lieu dans le cadre d'une guerre prochaine avec Konoha, et les guerriers devaient pénétrer sur le territoire du feu par petits groupes en civil pour ne pas attirer l'attention. On avait retiré la mémoire de ces derniers pour la remplacer par des faux souvenirs et une nouvelle identité, qui laisseraient la place à la véritable personnalité du ninja lorsque la bonne fréquence de chakra serait émise.

Ces dernières informations me firent jurer abondamment. La partie se compliquait : j'étais là, à l'origine, pour une simple mission de routine, et je me retrouvais avec une armée sur les bras !

Usant toujours de mon jutsu, j'effaçai de la mémoire de la kunoïchi à partir du moment où elle m'avait vu, et lui implantait deux mouchards. Tous deux liés à mon jutsu, ils étaient imprégnés dans la victime de façon à ce que personne ne sache qu'ils étaient là.

Le premier, assez simple à installer, s'infiltrait dans tout le système du mouché, et permettait d'avoir accès à ses fonctions vitales et à ses souvenirs à tout moment.

Le second, déjà plus compliqué car son installation relevait du fuïnjutsu _et_ des techniques Nara. En tant que shinobi spécialiste du fuïnjutsu, j'avais été réquisitionné quelques années plus tôt par Tsunade pour parfaire cette technique avec Shikamaru, et le résultat était là : parfaitement impossible à repérer, et surtout durable, contrairement au premier mouchard – l'organisme finit toujours par s'en débarrasser – on peut s'en servir grâce à un sceau, que je déroulai rapidement, faisant mine de récupérer un rouleau. Ce qui était le cas, en plus : j'en profitai également de devoir me cacher en attendant que la fille se soit assez éloignée pour envoyer un rapport provisoire, par crapaud-express, je vous prie !

Je passai l'heure suivante à me morfondre dans un trou sous la charmante forme d'un renard. Cela ne m'aurait habituellement pas dérangé – d'ailleurs, Kurama était ravi, et j'étais content de lui faire plaisir, pour une fois – si je n'étais pas tombé sur une femelle très entreprenante… j'avais dû fuir lâchement, devant un animal. Pas la pire humiliation de ma vie, mais presque.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'attendis une bonne partie de l'après-midi avant de me faufiler, toujours sous ma forme de renard, jusqu'à la frontière.

Ce que j'y découvris me laissa sans voix.

Devant moi, sur une plaine, s'étalait une véritable mer de tentes, capables toutes ensembles d'accueillir une véritable armée.

« Non… soufflai-je… C'est impossible… »

 _Et pourtant…_

 _Kyû, dis-moi que je rêve…_

 _Dans ce cas, gaki, nous percevons les mêmes choses…_

Je rapprochant, je me cachai derrière un arbre, prêt à reprendre forme humaine.

 _Ҫa faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas adonné à ce genre d'exercices_ , murmura Kurama. _Prêt ?_

 _Prêt._

Je fis un henge, pour ressembler à n'importe quel soldat que j'avais vu passer dans ce camp : j'avais à présent la peau tanné par le soleil, les cheveux bruns et les yeux noirs, tandis que mes habits se réduisaient à une tunique marron et un pantalon foncé, et que mon bandeau frontal prenait le symbole du Son.

Nerveux, je progressais pourtant à pas rapides, comme si je savais où j'allais. Ma technique fonctionna, puisque plusieurs ninjas me saluèrent avec chaleur, me prenant pour l'un des leurs, et l'un d'entre eux vint même m'adresser la parole :

« Eh, t'es nouveau ici, non ? me demanda un homme roux en s'approchant de moi. T'es arrivé avec les nouveaux diplômés d'hier soir ?

\- Oui, soufflai-je.

\- Ah. J'suppose que t'es un peu perdu, alors.

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- Tu cherches la soupe, hein, gros malin ? »

Je commençai à devenir nerveux. Si je restais trop longtemps au même endroit, je risquai pour sûr de me faire repérer. Néanmoins, c'était l'occasion parfaite d'apprendre des choses. Je baissai la tête d'un air gêné.

« Ah ! s'écria l'autre, victorieux. T'inquiète pas, quand la cloche sonnera, t'auras qu'à suivre les autres. C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Setsu.

\- Tu n'as pas de nom de famille ? Pas d'Affiliale à qui on peut te rattacher ?

\- Affiliale ? répétai-je stupidement.

\- Mais oui ! Tu vois, par rapport à tes pouvoirs ! L'Affilière Sekon, par exemple, a des pouvoirs de régénération hors normes, ou l'Affilière Oronin, avec…

\- Ah, ça ! m'écriai-je, soulagé d'obtenir mes idées. Sekon. Je m'appelle Setsu Sekon.

\- Dans c'cas, ravi de te connaître, Setu. Moi, c'est Raja Oronin. J'suis un des vétérans, donc tu m'respecte, hein ! »

Je hochai la tête, et le laissai m'entrainer à part, avant de commencer à lui poser des questions.

« Dis, on est combien ici ?

\- Ici ? Vingt mille mon gars, et les autres vont pas tarder à nous r'joindre.

\- Vingt mille ? je murmurai.

\- Eh ouais ! Et dire que tout le monde sous-estime nos pays ! Tu viens d'où ?

\- D'Oto.

\- Moi, j'suis d'Ame.

\- Eh, où on va comme ça ? je protestai, alors que Raja m'entrainait toujours à travers le dédalle de tentes. »

Je commençai à avoir peur d'être pris. Plus je discutais avec cet homme, plus mes chances d'être découvert grandissaient : je manquais de trop d'informations, et je n'avais pas la formation d'un espion.

Raja ne me répondit pas. Il avait un sourire qui me rappelait ceux des enfants qui me torturaient, quand j'étais petit. Un frisson remonta le long de mon échine, et je me dégageai d'un coup sec, avant de me mettre à courir.

« Hé ! Reviens ici ! »

S'il croyait que j'allais m'arrêter, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'épaule, au moins ! Je me faufilai habilement entre les tentes et, lorsque je fus assez loin, je me remis à marcher tranquillement en direction de la forêt, toujours sur mes gardes.

Mais, si j'entendis divers jurons dans mon dos, et les éclats de fureur de Raja, il ne dut pas être écouté, car personne ne se mit à ma recherche, et j'atteignis la sortie du camp sans problème.

« Halte-là ! Où vas-tu, comme ça ? »

Je soupirai. Quitte à foirer ma mission d'espionage improvisée, autant y aller jusqu'au bout !

« Pisser, lâchai-je. Et j'aimerai y aller seul, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Le garde, une femme, ne se démonta pas.

« Y'a des latrines.

\- Oh, mais si tu veux aller faire la queue pour moi, vas-y, ironisai-je. »

La femme fronça les sourcils.

« Il y a tant de queue que ça ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

Je haussai les épaules d'un air désabusé.

« Y s'ont p'êt'e mangé un truc qui fallait pas. »

Nous échangeâmes un regard entendu.

« Allez, hors de ma vue, finit par soupirer la femme. Et prend ton temps, surtout ! me cria-t-elle en me voyant m'éloigner d'un pas lent.

\- Ouais ouais. »

Elle m'adressa un signe grossier, et je souris. Dans un certain sens, elle me rappelait Temari… ou Aka.

oO°Oo

 _20 Août 85 :_

Fatigué, me tenais affalé dans un siège en face de celui de Tsunade.

« Que donnent les mouchards ? je demandai.

\- Rien, pour le moment. »

Je grognai, agacé, mais je devais encore attendre : Tsunade n'en avait pas fini avec moi. Sur un bref signe de tête, elle renvoya Shizune.

« Tu peux partir, il est tard.

\- D'accord. »

La guérisseuse et conseillère prit un Ton-Ton vieillissant et alangui dans ses bras, avant de s'incliner et de sortir. Je me préparai mentalement pour ce qui allait suivre.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIS DE T'INFILTRER LA-DEDANS ! »

Le rugissement ébranla tout le monument, et me laissa les oreilles sifflantes. Mais c'était loin d'être le dernier.

« CRÉTIN, IMBÉCILE, ABRUTI ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT POUR AVOIR UNE CALAMITÉ PAREILLE DANS MES RANGS ? »

Vexé, je tentai de la reprendre :

« Hé ! Je suis un excellent ninja !

\- LA FERME ! TU NE PARLERAS QUE QUAND JE TE L'ORDONNERAIS, COMPRIS ? »

Je hochai silencieusement la tête face au visage furieux de la Sannin. Je me demande toujours si c'était la fatigue, ou si son visage écarlate faisait vraiment sortir de la fumée par ses oreilles, ses narines et sa bouche. Elle ressemblait à un dragon prêt à cracher le feu.

Et moi, j'étais le malheureux idiot qui se trouvait sur sa route.

Pauvre, pauvre de moi…

Arpentant la pièce comme un lion en colère, elle me fusillait du regard à chaque fois que je respirais un peu fort. Mais elle ne disait rien, et la tension montait, montait, montait…

Autrefois, j'aurais fini par exploser, et quitté la salle en hurlant des âneries. Autrefois… Tsunade sembla se rendre compte, elle aussi, du changement soudain d'ambiance, et se rassit à son bureau, où elle laissa tomber lourdement sa tête.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'vais faire de toi... » soupira-t-elle, ses paroles à demi étouffées par le bois de la table.

Je ne dis rien et, lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle sortit d'un tiroir une bouteille de saké et deux verres. J'eus du mal à cacher mon étonnement.

« Tu es parvenue à en cacher à Shizune ?

\- Ouais… elle commence à en avoir marre de me surveiller constamment, comme un petit enfant, je crois. »

Je grimaçai.

« Je peux la comprendre. »

La Godaïme Hokage m'adressa un regard noir.

« Dis donc toi, je ne t'ai pas autorisé à faire de commentaires, si ?

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je, coupant court à notre habituel rite de chamailleries avant une discussion sérieuse. Vraiment, Tsunade ? »

La femme me plaqua un verre dans les mains, et but le sien cul-sec.

« En un mot : la guerre. Rien n'est encore sûr, mais il semblerait qu'Ame et Oto aient fait alliance. Jusqu'à ton témoignage, on pensait que ça n'allait pas plus loin que des échanges commerciaux, mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Tu te souviens de Kaguya ? me demanda Tsunade, me faisait frissonner.

\- Oui, marmonnai-je. Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? »

J'avais d'abord pris ça comme la plus grande leçon de ma courte vie, avant de faire face aux centaines de morts que la guerre avait laissé derrière elle. Et le combat contre Kaguya avait été relégué dans nos mémoires, et plus personne n'en avait plus jamais reparlé. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Sais-tu d'où elle vient ?

\- Elle est étrangère à notre race, ou même à notre planète, répondis-je. Il semblerait qu'elle soit venue d'ailleurs, tout simplement. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il est probable que certains de ses congénères soient descendus sur Terre, il y environ cinquante ans. Ils étaient à la recherche de la même chose qu'elle, je pense, mais ils n'ont rien trouvé. Nous pensions qu'ils étaient repartis, tout simplement. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, soudain très inquiet.

« Ce n'est pas le cas ? »

Tsunade grogna.

« Il est tout aussi probable, voire même certain qu'ils aient copulés avec des humaines. On a capturé un homme, la nuit dernière. Sa mémoire ne nous a rien révélé, mais son ADN, lui… Il porte en lui au moins un tiers d'AND inhumain. A partir de traces récoltées grâce à Kaguya, nous avons pu en déduire de quelle espèce il s'agissait.

\- Otsutsuki…

\- Exact. On a beau les considérer comme un clan ninja, ils sont bien plus que ça.

\- Vous pensez qu'ils veulent envahir les pays ninja ?

\- Je ne pense pas. En fait, je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils veulent. Mais je penche sur les Bijûs. »

Ma main vint agripper ma veste au niveau du sceau qui retenait et protégeait Kurama.

« Enfin, souffla-t-elle, la vérité, c'est qu'on ne sait pas grand-chose, et que tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour le moment est de supposer, et de nous préparer au pire. »

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment. Je me sentais si fatigué, si lourd, je me demandais si nous n'allions pas nous battre pour une cause perdue, une fois encore… Une gifle vint me cueillir. Je la parai par réflexe, et vit les yeux flamboyants de Tsunade.

« Répète un peu ça, gronda-t-elle, un peu comme un ours. Répète un peu ça, pour voir !

\- Mais c'est la vérité, Tsunade, soufflai-je. J'en ai assez, de me battre. Nous avons la paix, mais à quel prix ? Et puis, et maintenant ? Ces courtes années de calme ne nous aurons pas été suffisantes pour nous reconstruire entière. La vérité, la voilà : les pays sont encore épuisés par l'effort qu'ils ont dû fournir, et les petits en ont profité pour grapiller du pouvoir là où il y en avait. A présent, nous nous retrouvons face à deux pays qui, autrefois faibles, sont désormais aussi puissants qu'Iwa ou Kumo ! »

Tsunade se redressa, et je quittai ma position défensive, restant méfiant, toutefois : on ne savait jamais quelle saute d'humeur elle pouvait avoir… Elle se laissa tomber dans son siège en soupirant de lassitude.

« Tu as raison, souffla-t-elle. Tu as raison, et je commence à être trop vieille pour ça.

\- Tsunade ! je m'écriai, horrifié qu'elle dise cela. Tu…

\- J'ai encore le corps d'une jeune fille de vingt ans, c'est vrai, mais cela ne saurait durer. »

Elle sourit tristement.

« Je suis fatiguée, Naruto, encore plus que toi. J'ai assisté à la Troisième Grande Guerre Ninja, à la Quatrième, et je suis sur le point de voir la Cinquième. J'en ai assez, moi aussi… J'en ai assez de tout ce sang, tous ces morts, et surtout, je n'en peux plus de tenir le poste. J'en ai assez d'être Hokage. »

Elle marqua une pause, et je restai silencieux. Elle pointa le pendentif que je portai autour du cou. Brisé après mon combat contre Pain, Sakura avait pourtant pris la peine d'aller le chercher et de le réparer du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Et il me semblait encore plus beau et précieux depuis cet épisode.

« Pour l'avoir porté aussi longtemps, murmura-t-elle, c'est que ça doit être ton destin. Es-tu prêt à honorer ta promesse, Naruto ? »

J'en restai sans voix.

 _« Je deviendrai Hokage ! »_ me souvins-je.

Je souris tristement, et commençai à ôter le pendentif.

« Je ne suis plus celui que j'étais, Tsunade, dis-je simplement en le déposant sur le bureau. J'ai perdu cette flamme que j'avais. Je… ce n'est plus mon rêve.

\- P-pardon ? murmura Tsunade, l'air sur le point de faire une syncope.

\- Je ne veux pas devenir Hokage, je dis plus fort. Je ne suis pas celui qu'il vous faut.

\- Mais… qui…

\- Shikamaru serait un bon Hokage, suggérai-je. En plus, ça ne changerait pas trop de toi : vous êtes les deux mêmes feignasses, et je parie qu'il dormira autant que toi !

\- PARDON ? rugit l'ancienne, et je dû éviter l'un de ses coups. SALE GAKI ! »

Elle se figea un moment et, l'espace d'une seconde, je crûs l'avoir rendu définitivement folle. Un second coup me cueillit alors, et je me retrouvai secoué comme un prunier avec une Tsunade hurlant dans mes oreilles :

« TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? C'EST LA PIRE ÂNERIE QUE TU M'AIE JAMAIS SORTIE, SÂLE MÔME ! »

 _Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec elle,_ commenta Kurama.

 _La ferme !_ répliquai-je, tâchant de la faire lâcher prise.

« JE T'AI CHOISIT, ET SI TU TE DÉFILES, JE TE JURE QUE JE TE CASTRE ET QUE JE ME FAIS DES MARACAS DE TES COUILLES, POUR ÊTRE SÛRE QUE TU NE RÉPENDRAS PAS PLUS TA STUPIDITÉ ! Crétin comme il est, je suis sûre que c'est congénital, marmonna-t-elle avant de reprendre ses hurlements : ALORS TU VAS DEVENIR HOKAGE, ET FISSA, C'EST CLAIR ? Sinon, adieux les vacances, et bonjour la paperasse pour le restant de mes jours, marmonna-t-elle de nouveau. »

Elle me lâcha, et je ne lui offris qu'un petit sourire triste avant que son visage ne se crispe de colère et qu'elle ne quitte la salle, sans doute pour éviter de me tuer. Avec un long soupir de découragement, je me laissai tomber sur le premier fauteuil venu, et attrapai mon verre de saké, curieusement toujours plein et intact. Je le bus cul-sec avant de le remplir, et de le finir de la même façon.

 _Kurama…_

 _Je suis déçu, gamin. J'espérais vraiment te voir devenir Hokage._

 _Mais je ne sais plus, Kyû… je ne suis plus celui que j'étais, je…_

 _Ҫa s'appelle grandir, Naruto. Tu as mûri, c'est tout. Mais, au fond de toi, tu sais ce que tu veux. Tu l'as toujours su._

 _Non, Kyû… je ne sais vraiment pas._

Le renard émit un petit reniflement, qui évoquait à la fois le dédain, la tristesse et le découragement.

 _Gamin, tu peux te voiler la face mais, si moi je sais ce que tu désires, alors toi aussi tu le sais. Tu dois juste… essayer de retrouver celui que tu es, parmi ce flot qui t'entraine. Et, tant que tu n'auras pas cherché ton vrai toi, tu te contenteras de faire du surplace._

Il se retira de mon esprit, et je bus un dernier verre de saké, avant de murmurer :

« Le vrai moi, hein ? »


	7. Chapter 6

_Pour ce chapitre, je me suis basée sur les chiffres de la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja : j'ai lu_ _qu'environ 80 000 soldats avaient été rassemblés, dont 64 000 shinobis (le reste étant des samouraïs), et que chaque village avait envoyé 98% de sa force armée, c'est-à-dire aux alentours de 18 000 ninjas (Konoha comptait alors environ 18 500 ninjas et un peu plus de 12 000 civils pour une population totale d'environ 31 000 citoyens). Konoha ayant connu une augmentation de sa population à la fin de la guerre, mais la paix s'étant installée, j'estime que le village doit compter aux alentours de 20 000 ninjas pour 15 000 civils (pour une population totale 35 000 citoyens, donc)._

 _Parmi ces 20 000 ninjas, je compte aux alentours de :_

\- _40% de genins, soit 8 000 genins_

\- _30% de chûnins, soit 6 000 chûnins_

\- _20% de jônins, soit 4 000 jônins_

\- _10% d'Anbus, soit 2 000 Anbus_

 _Bien sûr, ces derniers chiffres sont supposés : je sais juste qu'il y a plus de genins que de chûnins, qu'il y a plus de chûnins que de jônins, et qu'il y a peu d'Anbu car ils effectuent peu de missions (essentiellement des assassinats)._

Chapitre 6:

 _23 Décembre 85 :_

 _POV Naruto :_

Le futur champ de bataille était couvert de neige scintillante, poudreuse épaisse qui me donnait envie de m'y allonger et d'y disparaître à jamais. A côté de moi, Kakashi, bras croisés, détaillait le paysage du regard. On pouvait apercevoir, au loin, le camp ennemi, faiblement éclairé à l'horizon.

Je me tournai vers Kakashi dans un crissement de neige.

« On rentre ? »

L'ex ninja copieur hocha doucement la tête, et fit demi-tour, moi sur ses talons. Nous pataugeâmes ainsi jusqu'à notre campement.

D'apparence désordonnée, il était en réalité fait pour se confondre avec les roches dénudées de neige car trop abruptes sur lesquelles nous nous étions installées, surplombant le vallon que nous devions défendre.

Grimaçant dans la pente, j'essayais de ne pas me tordre idiotement la cheville la veille d'un combat, et me dirigeai vers le quartier réservé aux ninjas de Suna arrivés hier dans la soirée.

Je toussotai à l'entrée de la tente de Gaara, pour marquer ma présence, et entrai. Il était en compagnie de Temari et Kankurô. La fratrie avait l'air de m'avoir attendu pendant des heures.

« Naruto, enfin ! grogna Temari en se levant pour m'enlacer.

\- Salut, Temari, la saluai-je en lui rendant son étreinte. »

Ce fut plus formel entre Kankurô et moi : nous nous entendions bien, mais sans plus. Il était l'ami de Youko, pas le mien. Quant à Gaara, nous nous contentâmes d'un regard, qui valait mille paroles.

Le lit et l'unique chaise étant pris, je restai debout, bras croisés, et un silence quelque peu gêné s'installa brièvement, avant que je ne demande :

« Vous avez eu des nouvelles du Raikage ?

\- Non.

\- Et Bee, est-il… »

Gaara se contenta de secouer la tête, lentement. Je serrai les poings, luttant contre la tristesse qui m'envahissait.

Avec l'arrivée des troupes de Suna – deux milles ninjas en plus de la fratrie Sabaku, pas plus, le village ne pouvant envoyer trop d'hommes – nous avions appris une terrible nouvelle : Kumo, le village caché des nuages, était tombé aux mains de l'ennemi, et nous n'avions aucune nouvelle du Raikage, de son frère, ou de leur garde rapprochée. J'avais peur qu'ils ne soient tous morts dans la bataille.

Et, il y avait quelques jours, une seconde nouvelle avait secoué le campement : Kiri était pris d'assaut. Tsunade et ses conseillés s'étaient longuement concertés pour savoir si nous devions envoyer ou non des ninjas soutenir les assiégés, mais Shikamaru avait été très clair :

« Il serait idiot de diviser nos forces maintenant, avait-t-il dit. De plus, nous savons qu'Iwa n'aura pas laissé l'un de ses alliés et désormais meilleur partenaire commercial se battre seul. Et puis, Kiri est trop loin, et nous allons avoir besoin de tous nos hommes. »

Il avait ensuite gentiment suggéré de réclamer des renforts à Suna : ils ne seraient pas de trop... Konoha comptait à ce jour vingt mille ninjas pour quinze mille civils. Sur ces vingt mille soldats, seuls douze mille possèdent un rang chûnin ou supérieur, et nous avions pu en engager seulement dix mille dans ce combat. C'est pourquoi, les quelques deux milles ninjas qu'avaient pu envoyer Suna n'étaient pas de refus, face à l'armée de plus de quinze mille à laquelle nous faisions face.

Je saluai Temari et ses frères, avant d'errer entre les tentes, mains dans les poches et l'esprit carburant à mille à l'heure.

Le village possédait huit mille genins, que nous avions envoyé avec deux mille de nos chûnins évacuer les civils, et cacher nos trésors. En cas de défaite, l'ennemi ne trouverait au village que des bâtiments, vides de gens et d'informations.

Parmi ces chûnins restés à Konoha se trouvaient des nouveaux gradés : Fuu et Aoi en faisaient partie. Lorsque j'avais appris la nouvelle, j'avais cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de soulagement et, même s'il restait pétrifié d'inquiétude pour Fubuki, Haku, et tous mes proches qui allaient participer à la bataille, mais je savais qu'au moins, les plus jeunes de mes enfants étaient en sécurités.

J'aperçus soudain une tente, brillamment éclairée, que je reconnus comme celle d'Orochimaru. Presque un mois après ma découverte, il était arrivé, la bouche en cœur, et avait plaidé sa cause pendant des jours et des jours après avoir demandé l'asile à Konoha.

Il vivait désormais sous bonne garde : s'il disait la vérité – et Ino elle-même s'était acharnée à lui arracher les informations du crâne – il pouvait s'avérer être un atout majeur pour le village.

En effet, il était en partie responsable de la guerre : peu de temps après la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja, il avait ressuscité Kabuto, sont fidèle chercheur à lunettes lui manquant terriblement, et avait commencé à faire des expériences sur des hommes avec un ADN non-humain, ou du moins une partie. Il avait bien vite découvert à partir de cellules ramassées on-ne-sait-où-ni-comment que ledit ADN inhumain appartenait à la même « espèce » extraterrestre que Kaguya, et avait trouvé cela fabuleusement intéressant.

Bien sûr, il avait testé, encore et encore, ces malheureux humains, jusqu'à obtenir de parfaites marionnettes surpuissantes, auxquelles il avait inoculées pour les rendre encore plus redoutables, le sceau maudit.

Là était apparu le hic : pour faciliter ses expériences, Orochimaru avait donné de plus en plus de libertés à son fidèle serviteur, lui laissant le temps et l'opportunité de faire des recherches sur la façon de se libérer d'Edo Tensei. Bien vite, Kabuto avait découvert la faille dans le contrat d'invocation des morts, et avait rompu de lui-même le contrat le liant à Orochimaru, à l'aide des sceaux Serpent-Chèvre-Cochon-Chien-Tigre.

Résultat : à l'instar de Madara, cette ordure se retrouvait désormais avec un corps immortel et un chakra illimité.

Inutile de dire que personne n'a sauté de joie en apprenant cette nouvelle…

Cela s'était passé dix ans plus tôt. S'apercevant que ses créations glissaient peu à peu hors de son contrôle, Orochimaru en avait légitimement cherché la cause. Découvrant la liberté nouvelle de Kabuto, le Sannin s'était enfui d'Oto, et avait décidé de créer une arme contre ses créations désormais hors de son contrôle.

Là intervient l'enlèvement de Youko qui, inutile de le préciser, a été parmi les premiers à vouloir la mort du serpent en le voyant aux portes de Konoha.

En effet, pour lutter contre ses créatures, Orochimaru a imaginé une arme, le ninja suprême, selon lui : en injectant les cellules d'Hashirama Senju – pour la maîtrise du Mokuton – et l'ADN d'un Uchiwa – pour la possession du sharingan – et les gènes du clan Uzumaki – car le clan Uzumaki est le seul à pouvoir supporter le scellement du chakra du Kyûbi – à un enfant, il serait capable de créer un être suffisamment puissant pour contrer les Ôtsutsuki.

Il avait, pour cela, programmé l'enlèvement de Fubuki et de Haku. Les enfants étaient, en effet, vulnérables à toute attaque – mon cœur s'était douloureusement serré lorsqu'Orochimaru avait parlé des faiblesses de nos défenses inexistantes, à la ferme – et il n'aurait pas été bien compliqué de les emmener sous nos yeux, à Youko et à moi. Mais les choses avaient mal tourné lorsque les ninjas envoyés avaient découvert l'entrainement que j'avais moi-même commencé à dispenser aux deux cibles, et Youko avait été enlevée par défaut.

Cela avait mis Orochimaru dans une rage folle, jusqu'au moment où il avait découvert que Youko était enceinte. Aussi changés, les plans prévoyaient soudain de manipuler l'ADN du bébé à naître à partir du ventre de la mère, d'abord, puis après sa naissance, grâce à l'ADN de Sasuke, prélevé durant son apprentissage auprès du serpent, et à des réserves de l'ADN du Shodaime Hokage. Les trois éléments en place, le Sannin n'avait qu'à attendre que l'enfant grandisse et, lorsqu'il aurait atteint un âge suffisant, qu'il serve d'étalon reproducteur pour une nouvelle lignée de combattants. Sauf que Yuuki était une fille.

Je m'apprêtai à me détourner lorsque j'aperçus le serpent sortir de la tente pour interpeller la kunoichi qui gardait l'entrée de sa tente. Elle et son coéquipier eurent un mouvement de recul lorsqu'Orochimaru tendit la main vers eux. D'après les gestes de la femme, sa demande était refusée. Bien vite, le ton monta, et j'entendais leurs paroles d'ici.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » lâchai-je d'une voix forte pour attirer leur attention.

La kunoichi se tourna vers moi d'un air soulagé. Âgée entre vingt-cinq et trente ans, elle avait les cheveux bruns, attachés en queue de cheval, et les yeux noirs. Elle portait son hitai-ate autour de son cou.

« Naruto-sama ! » s'écria-t-elle en me voyant.

 _Sama ?_

 _Ah, on respecte enfin mon Jinchuriki,_ se rengorgea Kyûbi.

 _Tu dormais pas, toi ?_

 _J'aiguise mes crocs avant la bataille._

 _Comme si tu en avais besoin !_ répliquai-je en repensant aux terribles dents du Kyûbi. _Et puis, de toute façon, tu ne peux pas aller à l'extérieur, alors à quoi bon ?_

 _Ҫa m'occupe._

Je soupirai, et me reconcentrai sur l'instant présent.

« Que se passe-t-il ? fit une voix bien connue.

\- Youko, soufflai-je en me retournant. »

Elle portait l'habit des infirmières du camp, et ses longs cheveux étaient lâchés. Le regard qu'elle dardait sur Orochimaru devait avoisiner le zéro absolu, et je remarquai que ses poings étaient serrés si fort que les jointures en devenaient blanches. Je posai une main sur son épaule pour la calmer.

« C'est ce que j'aimerai savoir, dis-je. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Orochimaru ? »

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher ma voix de prendre un ton agressif, et le serpent leva les mains devant lui, un air goguenard sur le visage.

« Je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez accepté de me fournir mon sujet pour le préparer avant la bataille. »

Quelque chose en moi se glaça à ces mots. J'avais peur de comprendre.

« Votre… sujet ? » répéta Youko d'une voix blanche.

Le Sannin eut un air gêné, qui nous confirma nos doutes.

« Euhm… Votre fille, je voulais dire… »

Quelque chose de flou passa dans mon champ de vision et, soudain, le Sannin se retrouvait affalé au fond de sa tente, une Youko furieuse enserrant son cou de ses mains.

« Répète, cracha-t-elle, répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire !

\- Je… gémit Orochimaru avant que les mains de la femme ne le serrent d'avantage.

\- Non, en fait, ne dis rien. Je crois que je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de te tuer, si j'entends une nouvelle fois ta… _ta voix_ ! »

Les gardiens du serpent voulurent s'interposer, mais je les arrêtai. A mon tour je m'approchai d'Orochimaru. Les yeux de l'homme s'agrandirent, et j'y lus la terreur avec une certaine satisfaction. J'appris plus tard que mes yeux avaient viré au rouge, et que les traces sur mes joues s'étaient intensifiées dans un signe de très mauvais augure.

Néanmoins, et malgré mon envie d'aider Youko à étriper le scientifique, je la pris tendrement par les épaules, et lui murmurai quelques mots inaudibles à l'oreille :

« Lâche-le. Le tuer maintenant ne nous aidera pas dans cette guerre. Lâche-le, Youko. On aura notre vengeance, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Elle me répondit par une grimace féroce et, l'espace d'un instant, je craignis qu'elle ne continue à étrangler le Sannin mais, peu à peu, elle desserra sa prise, et se releva lentement. Orochimaru reprenait sa respiration avec un air atrocement douloureux. Il porta une main tremblante à sa gorge, et foudroya Youko du regard. Il tenta de parler, mais aucun son ne put sortir de ses lèvres ouvertes. Avec un gémissement de douleur, il se releva lentement. Devant son regard, je me tins entre lui et Youko, prêt à intervenir si l'envie lui prenait de l'attaquer.

Mais elle aussi avait un tel regard et, lorsqu'elle sortit de la tente, elle lâcha :

« Peut-être es-tu un allié pour l'instant, Orochimaru, cracha-t-elle, mais, lorsque tout sera terminé, tiens-toi prêt à courir, et j'espère que tu es rapide, car il n'y aura aucun endroit où tu pourras te cacher tant que je serais vivante.

\- Dans ce cas, je suppose que je n'ai qu'à prier pour que tu meures durant cette bataille, siffla le serpent. Ou alors m'en occuper moi-même ! »

Il s'avança d'un air menaçant, mais je le repoussai d'un coup de pied qui le fit s'effondrer de nouveau.

« Ne la touche pas, grondai-je. Ou je m'assurerais que tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion de nuire à qui que ce soit, allié ou pas. »

Sur cette dernière menace, nous laissâmes le Sannin aux « bons » soins de ses gardiens. Je savais qu'ils allaient devoir référer de notre attitude à Tsunade, et qu'elle allait nous crier dessus plus tard, mais je m'en fichais. Ma famille était bien plus précieuse qu'un simple reproche, aussi pénible soit-il.

Mon cœur se pinça douloureusement. Ma fille… A neuf à peine, elle si traumatisée par ce qu'elle avait vécu dans les geôles, cela me semblait si cruel qu'elle doive subir une guerre en plus de tout cela. Elle osait à peine m'approcher, et tremblait de peur lorsque je m'avançai un peu trop près…

Je repensai alors aux autres enfants sortis de la prison. L'une d'entre elle, Fujie, avait l'âge des jumeaux et, à trois ans, en faisait à peine deux. J'avais accepté de l'adopter après avoir appris qu'elle était orpheline. Elle dormait dans la même chambre que Youko avec Yuuki, toutes les trois dans un même lit, pour se rassurer.

A propos de Youko… nous étions devant sa tente, et j'entr'aperçu, à l'intérieur, son éventail et ses marionnettes, ainsi que la tenue de combat qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de porter. Constitué de fines plaques curieusement très dures et très protectrices et de lanières de cuir, l'armure était légère et permettait une grande liberté de mouvements, tout en protégeant efficacement le corps.

Nous n'avions pas reparlé, depuis son retour, ou à peine. Bien sûr, nous échangions les banalités habituelles pour deux occupants d'une même maison, mais nous n'avions pas discuté des sujets qui fâchent. Pas encore. J'avais que… j'avais peur que, si nous réfléchissions trop, si nous nous posions trop de questions, le fragile équilibre que nous étions parvenus à trouver ne se brise. Je savais, pourtant, que rien ne se résoudrais de cette façon, et que fuir mes incertitudes, ces non-dits qui planaient entre nous, n'était pas une solution. Mais j'avais peur, et je n'osais pas affronter le regard de la femme que je n'étais pas sûr d'aimer encore…

« Tu ne comptes pas combattre, si ? » murmurai-je, incapable de détacher mon regard de l'armure lustrée, et brillant dans la semi-obscurité.

Youko se retourna vers moi d'un air interloqué.

« Si, pourquoi ?

\- Les médic-nins ne sont pas autorisés à combattre.

\- J'ai demandé l'autorisation à Tsunade-sama. Elle n'est pas contre, étant donné que je suis plus une combattante qu'une guérisseuse. Je sais guérir, mais je suis une meilleure combattante. J'ai promis de garder du chakra pour aider s'il le faut, c'est pourquoi je ne combattrais qu'en troisième ligne, et encore. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »

En disant cela, elle avait ôté le manteau blanc qui la désignait comme une infirmière, pour le déposer sur l'unique chaise près de son lit. Elle s'approcha de moi, et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je lus dans les siens toute sa détermination, et je me sentis tout petit façon à la force qu'elle dégageait, sans savoir que c'était parfois l'impression que je lui donnais à elle aussi.

« Va dormir, m'ordonna-t-elle. Tu en as besoin. Je te réveillerai à l'aube.

\- Mais, protestai-je. Je n'ai pas sommeil, et puis…

\- C'est un ordre, Naruto.

\- Mais…

\- Naruto. »

Je ne pus affronter le regard doré, et je sortis rageusement, tapant presque des pieds par terre, comme un enfant.

« T'es vraiment un gamin, Usuratonkachi. »

Je me retournai, sur la défensive.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sasuke ? » cracha-je presque.

Le brun haussa un sourcil. Debout, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, il me fixait d'un regard impénétrable, à côté de la tente que je venais de quitter.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas qu'elle combatte ?

\- Parce qu'elle est faible, explosai-je.

\- Elle ? Faible ? ricana l'Uchiwa. Et où tu vois ça ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, pendant ces dix ans, mais une chose est sûre : personne ne peut se remettre d'un tel emprisonnement en quelques mois, Sasuke.

\- Tu as peur pour elle, donc. »

Je détournai le regard.

« Où est le mal ?

\- Tu l'aimes encore ?

\- Je ne sais pas. »

Devant le regard impénétrable que Sasuke dardait sur moi, j'étais incapable de mentir. Le brun s'approcha doucement de moi, et posa une main amicale sur mon épaule.

« Va dormir, souffla-t-il doucement. Tu ne pourras rien faire dans cet état.

\- Mais, s'ils attaquent…

\- Tu es un ninja, non ? Tu es censé te réveiller au moindre bruit, et être prêt à te battre au sortir du lit, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, dit-il en voyant que je ne répondais pas, n'avons-nous pas connu pire ? »

J'eus un pâle sourire.

« Ouais…

\- Va dormir, Naruto, soupira mon ami, comme je ne bougeais pas, et il ajouta : c'est un ordre de Sakura pour tous les ninjas, et nous n'échapperons pas à la règle : tu sais comment elle est quand elle s'énerve, non ? »

Je fis une grimace, et Sasuke se mit à rire.

« Ouais… bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit. »

Il disparut entre les tentes, et je rejoignis la mienne, où je me couchai tout habillé, prenant seulement le temps d'ôter mes bottes, ma cape et mes gants, et de vérifier que mon équipement était à portée de main, avant de m'endormir comme une masse.

J'avais à peine l'impression de dormir depuis dix minutes, lorsqu'une main ferme me secoua.

J'ouvris les yeux aussitôt, et reconnu la femme qui, dans toute sa splendeur, sanglée dans son armure étincelante, et me donnais l'impression d'une déesse de la guerre descendue sur terre m'encourager avant la bataille, en contre-jour avec la lumière provenant de l'extérieur.

Un battement régulier, et le chant des armes que l'on glissait dans leur fourreau avait envahi le camp tout entier.

« Ҫa commence », murmura Youko d'un air sombre.

oO°Oo

 _24 Décembre 85 :_

Du tranchant de l'épée, je décapitai l'homme devant moi, avant d'envoyer du chakra Fûton dans mon dos pour blesser celui qui pensait me prendre par surprise. Néanmoins, et malgré toute ma rage et tous mes efforts, je récoltais moi aussi mon lot de blessures, quoique non-mortelles et aussitôt soignées par Kurama, mais cela gaspillait beaucoup de trop de chakra à mon goût.

La bataille durait depuis des heures, déjà, et je ne voyais toujours pas plus loin que le bout de mon épée à travers la mêlée. Plusieurs fois, j'avais retenu mes coups juste à temps, reconnaissant un allié à la toute dernière seconde.

C'était… une boucherie, il n'y avait pas d'autre mots. Les… créations se jetaient devant moi, avides de me combattre, et je ne pouvais que leur ouvrir la gorge, ou leur trancher la tête, ou leur enfoncer la cage thoracique avant qu'une nouvelle créature ne vienne s'embrocher sur mon épée.

Je grognai, commençant à fatiguer, alors que j'apercevais un ninja tomber sous la horde déchainée. Je tranchai à travers la masse pour lui porter secours, et reconnu la femme qui gardait la tente d'Orochimaru, hier soir. Sans cesse de repousser les assauts furieux, je la hissai difficilement sur mon dos, et bondis à travers la mêlée pour la porter aux guérisseurs, à l'autre bout du champ de bataille.

« Naruto ! »

Surpris, je reconnus la voix de Sai. Perché sur l'un de ses oiseaux d'encre, il me fit signe de monter. Lorsque l'être d'encre passa près de moi, je bondis sur son dos, et nous prîmes aussitôt de la hauteur.

« Ouah ! soufflai-je. D'où viennent-ils tous ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répliqua mon camarade d'un air sombre. J'ai du mal à croire qu'ils aient tous été créés par Orochimaru et Kabuto. »

Je hochai la tête, et profitai du bref répit que m'offrait Saï en nous transportant ainsi. Je remarquai d'ailleurs que le camp médical était plus loin que je ne l'avais d'abord pensé.

« C'est moi, où on recule ? je criai pour passer outre le sifflement du vent.

\- Non, on est en train de se faire repousser vers les collines ! »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Cela me paraissait invraisemblable, et pourtant, j'en avais la preuve sous les yeux : nous étions en train de nous faire massacrer. De plus, la plupart des créatures, plus bestiales qu'humaines à présent, avait activé leur sceau maudit au premier stade, voire même au second dans certaines zones. Celles-ci étaient d'ailleurs celles où notre armée était le plus mal en point, et d'où provenait la déroute de nos ninjas.

« Bordel ! jurai-je entre mes dents. C'est pas vrai ! »

J'observai plus attentivement, et désignai un endroit où nos forces étaient en difficulté :

« Saï, je vais passer en Sage-mode. Dépose-moi là, d'accord ?

\- O.K., Naruto… soupira mon ami d'un air fatigué. »

Le temps de déposer la kunoichi au camp médical, et j'étais prêt. Je me refusais d'utiliser le chakra du Kyûbi pour le moment : pas encore, ce n'était pas mon terrain de prédilection.

Je bondis dans la mêlée au moment où l'oiseau passait au plus bas de sa trajectoire, et balançai aussitôt du chakra Fûton et des rasengans à tout vas.

« Reculez ! hurlai-je aux alliés. Je vais utiliser des rasen-shurikens ! »

Les ninjas refluèrent, et je pus envoyer sur les ennemis trois rasengans entourés de chakra vent, qui massacrèrent une bonne partie des créatures, aussitôt remplacées par de nouvelles. Je sifflai entre mes dents, et profitai des derniers résidus de chakra Senjutsu pour les propulser à l'autre bout du champ de bataille. Les ninjas dans mon dos poussèrent des cris de victoire, et je souris, fatigué. Je vacillai, et sentit soudain un coup de vent passer tout près de mon oreille. Comprenant que mon déséquilibre m'avait sauvé la vie, je levai mon épée pour riposter, quand je vis la créature s'effondrer sans raison apparente.

« Dégagez, espèces de monstres ! gronda une voix féroce que je reconnus comme celle de Temari. Naruto, ça va ?

\- Ouais, c'est bon, grognai-je. Juste… un peu fatigué. »

La ninja de Suna hocha la tête, et fit un signe pour appeler quelqu'un. Quelques secondes plus tard j'étais hissé sur l'un des nuages de sable de Gaara.

« Tu vas bien ? » souffla mon ami.

Je hochai la tête sans répondre. L'habituelle fatigue engourdissait mes membres.

« Je peux rester me reposer un moment ? demandai-je.

\- Je t'emmène au camp médical.

\- Non ! Je veux juste… me reposer quelques instants. Ҫa ira mieux ensuite. »

Gaara me sonda de ses yeux bleu-vert, et je me sentis mal à l'aise devant la force de ce regard, avant qu'il ne le détourne, et finisse pas dire :

« D'accord.

\- Merci, Gaara, souris-je. »

Je me recroquevillai sur le sable curieusement chaud. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué auparavant, et je passai mess main gelées sur la surface avec soupir de contentement. Gaara me lança un regard.

« Tu as froid ?

\- … Ouais. »

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi suspendus dans les airs. Quelques secondes ? Quelques minutes ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je finis par me sentir coupable de forcer Gaara à gaspiller son chakra de cette façon, et je me redressai, une énergie nouvelle coulant dans mes veines.

Nous étions plus hauts que je ne l'avais d'abord pensé, et je détaillai le champ de bataille en contre-bas avec un intérêt renouvelé. Je vis, avec stupéfaction, que nous étions bien plus mal en point que je ne l'avais d'abord pensé, et un mouvement à la lisière de mon champ de vision attira mon attention.

« Regarde ! »

Gaara hocha la tête, l'air sombre.

« J'ai vu, acquiesça-t-il. Le reste de l'armée ennemie nous a rejoints dans la bataille… Nous allons nous faire massacrer. »

Je secouai la tête avec consternation, incapable d'y croire.

« Non, murmurai-je, non… »

C'était un piège. Malgré le fait que c'était nous qui avions décidé du moment et du lieu de l'attaque, nous avions été repoussés avec une facilité déconcertante, jusque dans un vallon où le reste de l'armée nous attendait.

Une bataille sur deux fronts, le cauchemar de tout combattant censé. Je gémis, à la fois de frustration, de peur, de tristesse et de rage. Et dire que nos hommes, déjà épuisés par cette bataille, allaient à présent devoir faire face à quelques dix mille ninjas de plus, frais et dispos, rejoignant l'armée principale.

Soudain, alors que je sentais le désespoir m'envelopper, j'eus alors une idée.

C'était une idée un peu folle, mais qui pouvait marcher si nous nous concertions tous. Je plongeai un regard déterminé dans celui de Gaara.

« Je sais comment on va s'en sortir, soufflai-je avec un sourire dur. Tu sais où est Shikamaru ? »

Le ninja de Suna hocha positivement la tête et, quelques secondes plus tard, je soustrayais le génie au combat, sous les yeux étonnés de la créature qui lui faisait face, et à qui je pourfendis le crâne au passage.

« Yo, Shika, le saluai-je.

\- Bordel, Naruto, qu'est-ce qui…

\- Tais-toi, le coupai-je en désignant le paysage autour de nous, et jette un coup d'œil à _ça_. »

Comme d'habitude, il ne fallut que quelques secondes au Nara pour comprendre et chercher un plan.

« Galère, grogna-t-il. Comme si on avait besoin de ça.

\- J'ai une idée, dis-je. Mais, pour ça, j'ai besoin de vous tous… »

oO°Oo

 _24 Décembre 85 :_

Le dernier oiseau d'encre se posa devant moi, laissant descendre Hanabi et Shin. Ce dernier avait aidé son père à nous transporter tous discrètement derrière les lignes ennemies et, à présent, Shikamaru et moi faisions face à une dizaine de regards interrogateurs.

« Alors ? demanda la Hyûga en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. C'est quoi l'idée ?

\- Comme vous avez pu le voir en survolant la zone, commença Shikamaru, on est pris en tenaille, et nous sommes désormais obligés de combattre sur deux fronts.

\- Viens-en aux faits, Nara, soupira Karin.

\- Nous allons nous séparer en trois unités, je déclare, m'attirant un regard surpris de l'Uzumaki. Un trio qui surveillera les mouvements ennemis du ciel, constitués de Hanabi, Shikamaru et Ino ; une unité d'attaque, constituée de Sasuke, Jûgo et moi ; et enfin une unité d'hypnose et de genjutsu, constituée de Fubuki et Akane.

\- Et Haku, déclara la fille d'Akayuki. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Si tu y vois une utilité, tu peux ramener autant de monde que tu le souhaites. »

Elle m'adressa un sourire éclatant.

« Merci Na-chan ! »

Je souris, et me tournai vers Karin.

« Quant à toi, ta place dépendra de ce que tu me diras. Est-ce que tu sens d'autres ninjas en plus de ceux que nous affrontons et ceux derrière nous ? » demandai-je.

La ninja sensorielle hocha la tête, inspira profondément, et je sentis, grâce à ma maîtrise de l'énergie naturelle, son aura aspirer une infime partie de tous chakra présent à une quinzaine de kilomètres à la ronde. Puis, elle secoua négativement la tête. J'échangeai un regard entendu avec Sasuke.

« Et nos forces ? demandai-je.

\- Je… La plupart des chûnins sont soit morts, soit blessés, annonça la rousse. »

Le visage de mes compagnons s'assombrit, et je me mordis la lèvre avec force.

« Tu as un chiffre ?

\- … Il nous reste un peu plus de la moitié de nos forces : huit mille ninjas en tout, dont mille blessés : ils sont au camp médical. »

Les ninjas présents secouèrent la tête avec consternation, une lueur de peur dans les yeux : la bataille semblait perdue d'avance.

« Dans ce cas, tu devrais aller les aider. »

La rousse m'adressa un regard étonné, et je précisai :

« Les ninjas médicaux : tu es une médic-nin, toi aussi, à l'origine. Et puis, tu as travaillé à l'hôpital pendant un temps : tu seras plus précieuse là-bas qu'ici.

\- Mais nous manquons déjà de combattants ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Nous nous chargeons des ninjas ennemis, lâchai-je d'un ton dur. »

L'Uzumaki grimaça, et finit par hocher la tête. Shikamaru désigna Saï et ses oiseaux d'encres à Hanabi et Ino.

« Montez. Je vous expliquerai les choses plus en détails une fois là-haut. »

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête et, si Hanabi était moins habituée que sa sœur à travailler en équipe avec les ex-« rookies » de Konoha, elle était tout de même douée à cet exercice, et obéissait aux ordres. Hinata, avec sa grossesse presque à terme, ne pouvait pas participer à la bataille, malgré l'envie que nous avions lu dans son regard au moment de partir.

De leur côté, et escortées par Shin, Fubuki et Akane étaient reparties à la recherche de Haku, et je les laissai faire : Fubuki savait ce qu'elle faisait. Karin, elle, était déjà partie pour le camp médical, sans protester davantage, à mon grand soulagement.

Je me tournai vers les autres.

« On y va ? »

Sasuke sourit.

« Comme la dernière fois ?

\- Comme la dernière fois. Je vais invoquer le chakra de Kurama, et…

\- Il est d'accord, au moins ? s'inquiéta Jûgo. »

J'eus un sourire, et laissai le renard prendre le contrôle de moi quelques instants pour répondre :

« Tu parles que je suis d'accord, gronda Kurama. Pour une fois que j'ai le droit de faire un massacre ! »

 _Espèce de Kitsune sanguinaire !_ me moquai-je.

 _Que veux-tu, Gaki, c'est dans ma nature. Et puis, pour une fois que je peux me dégourdir les pattes, je ne dirais pas non !_

« Et ensuite ? m'interrogea Jûgo.

\- Sasuke avec son armure Susanô à mes côtés, nous attaquerons par derrière l'armée ennemie. Jûgo, j'aimerai quelques précisions sur le sceau maudit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, s'enquit prudemment le ninja.

\- Orochimaru l'a bien développé à partir de toi, je me trompe ?

\- C'est exact.

\- Et tu le contrôle parfaitement ?

\- Depuis que tu as appliqué à un sceau de contrôle, oui. »

J'eus un sourire féroce.

« Tu saurais t'occuper de ceux-là ? » demandai-je en désignant une partie de l'armée ennemie.

Le ninja roux y jeta un coup d'œil prudent, avant de me rendre mon sourire.

« Sans problème.

\- Parfait. »

Je joignis alors mes paumes, et me concentrai pour contacter Kurama.

 _Prêt ?_

 _Prêt ! A vos marques… prêts ? PARTEZ !_

Je grimaçai face à la puissance vocale de mon renard, mais ne pus protester : une énorme vague de chakra pris possession de moi, et je sentis l'habituel manteau de pouvoir m'entourer, telle une couverture chaude. Je grimaçai : d'un seul coup, je n'avais plus froid le moins du monde. D'un signe de la main, je fis appel à Saï, qui survolait la zone, et créai plusieurs clones chargés d'offrir mon chakra aux ninjas alliés. Je sentis Ino qui me contactait :

 _Tes clones sont en place._

 _Tous les ninjas ont reçu du chakra ?_

 _Pas tous, mais presque. Bon courage._

 _Merci… vous aussi._

Mais le contact était déjà rompu, et je souris aux deux autres.

« C'est parti ! »

Jûgo activa le premier stade, puis le deuxième, et bondit dans la pente, droit sur les premiers ninjas en contrebas qui, surpris, n'eurent pas le temps d'activer leur marque maudite eut aussi, avant de se faire massacrer. Le temps pour Sasuke d'activer ses sharingans et de faire apparaître son Susanô, pour moi d'invoquer la grande silhouette de Kurama, et nous le suivions avec entrain.

Je dois avouer que je garde un souvenir très flou du reste de la bataille : je me souviens d'avoir expliqué à un Sasuke médusé par les exploits d'Akane et de Fubuki qu'elles utilisaient en fait un jutsu dérivé de mes chants d'hypnose, mis à la sauce Fubuki et enseignés à l'aînée Uchiwa et à Haku, ainsi que d'avoir massacré, encore et encore, les soldats qui se présentaient devant moi à grands coups de chakra et attaques en tous genre, jusqu'à en avoir la nausée et, lorsqu'on eût terminé, Sasuke, Jûgo, les renforts envoyés petit à petit, et moi, de transformer les renforts en une infâme bouillie de sang, de neige, de boue et de morceaux de corps, nous nous tournâmes vers le champ de bataille, pour découvrir que les directives que Shikamaru avait donné pendant le combat avait portées leurs fruits : tout était terminé.

Terminé…

Je laissai le chakra du Kyûbi se dissiper autour de moi tandis que, épuisé, Jûgo s'asseyait lourdement. Je commençai doucement à descendre le vallon pour retrouver l'armée principale, dans un état second et, lorsque Sasuke me rattrapa, inquiet, je ne pus lui offrir qu'un pâle sourire avant de me laisser glisser à terre, comme vidé. Il me restait pourtant du chakra : Kurama m'en avait fourni suffisamment pour que je ne sois pas exténué, mais je voyais encore tout au ralenti : la fièvre de la bataille n'était pas encore retombée, l'adrénaline coulait toujours dans mes veines, et le silence, après les cris et le son des combats, me semblait irréel.

Sasuke s'assit à côté de moi, et je murmurai :

« On a vraiment gagné ? »

Le brun me regarda longuement, avant de me répondre :

« Je crois…

\- Mais ce n'est qu'une bataille…

\- Elle changera peut-être le cours de la guerre.

\- Tant de vies données…

\- C'est la réalité des combats.

\- Quel gâchis… »

Cette fois, l'Uchiwa ne répondit pas : il partageait mon point de vue.

Me redressant, je lâchai un « Je vais aider à récupérer les blessés » avant de descendre dans la fosse.

Le mélange sang-boue-membres était encore plus épais et plus dégoûtant que sur le plateau que j'avais quitté, et je pataugeai lourdement dedans, à la recherche de blessés. J'ignorais volontairement ceux que je voyais avec la poitrine défoncée, la gorge arrachée, ou le ventre ouvert : ils étaient déjà morts, et je ne voulais pas voir leurs visages, de peur de reconnaitre l'un de mes amis.

Je tombai soudain sur un corps, blessé et inconscient, d'une femme. Je crus reconnaître Sen, mais je n'en étais pas sûr. Je la ramenai rapidement au campement médical, surtout que Saï, et Shin, malgré leur épuisement, continuaient de créer des animaux d'encres pour faire la navette entre le champ de bataille et le campement.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je cherchai rapidement des visages connus, et vis Temari discutant avec Gaara d'un air inquiet. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle m'adressa un grand signe de la main. Confiant la femme à un médic-nin, je m'approchai.

« Naruto ! s'écria la blonde, les yeux brillants d'épuisement et de peur. Tu reviens du champ de bataille.

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que… sa voix se brisa, et elle repris : tu n'aurais pas vu… Tu pourrais chercher Kankurô pour nous, s'il te plait ? »

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines : je craignais qu'on me fasse une telle demande. Néanmoins, je hochai doucement la tête. La femme se laissa tomber au sol, l'air épuisé. Gaara était aussi mal en point, et le frère et la sœur s'adossèrent l'un à l'autre dans une rare démonstration d'affection de la part du Kazekage. Je souris aux Sabaku tandis que le roux cherchait à réconforter la kunoichi en l'enlaçant doucement. Plus loin, j'aperçu Shikamaru fixer la scène, un léger sourire aux lèvres, mais il n'intervint pas : aucun d'entre nous ne voulait briser leur instant privilégié, et je repartis à la recherche de blessés.

Je fis plusieurs allers-retours, et je voyais les regards de Temari et de Gaara s'assombrir à chacun de mes passages, jusqu'à moment où, me redressant à côté d'un corps que j'avais cru pouvoir encore être sauvé, j'entendis des jurons colorés, suivis d'un long gémissement de douleur.

« Hé ! fit une voix. Je suis là ! Bordel, ils ne pensent pas à venir ici, ou quoi. HÉ~OO ! Y'a quelqu'un ? »

Je m'approchai davantage, et mon cœur rata un battement en reconnaissant le visage du blessé.

« Kankurô ! »

Le ninja était allongé de tout son long dans la boue, les jambes tordues à un angle inhabituel. Inquiet, je me mordis la lèvre, me demandant comment j'allais le transporter, lorsque j'avisai deux médic-nins transportant une civière vide, un peu plus loin.

« Hé ! les hélai-je. Par ici ! »

Ils s'approchèrent, et je leur désignai Kankurô :

« Je ne peux pas le transporter seul. Vous feriez mieux de le prendre avec vous.

\- Bien sûr, sourit la femme du duo. Tout de suite. »

Posant la civière à côté, ils soulevèrent mon ami le plus délicatement possible, et le déposèrent tout aussi doucement sur la civière. Néanmoins, cela avait été le mouvement de trop pour Kankurô qui, épuisé, s'était évanoui. J'eus un pâle sourire.

« Merci, soufflai-je.

\- De rien. C'est notre travail, de toute façon. »

Ils repartirent en direction du camp médical, et j'errai de nouveau à travers le champ de bataille, lentement, mon esprit se vidant peu à peu à chaque pas. Je cherchais à clarifier mes pensées et, pour cela, je devais entièrement concentrer mon esprit en un point, une pensée blanche, neutre, pour laver mes émotions et mes pensées parasites. C'était Sakura qui m'avait appris cette technique de méditation, et elle était très utile après une bataille, surtout pour moi. Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes pour prendre le temps de respirer.

Inspirer.

Expirer.

Inspirer.

Expirer.

Et ceci durant plusieurs minutes, le temps de finir un cycle entier de respirations : soixante inspirations et soixante expirations.

Un cycle contenait aussi de nombreux étirements, pour se détendre et laisser la tension s'échapper, mais je ne pouvais m'exercer ici, alors je rouvris les yeux et me remis en marche.

Au détour d'un gros rocher créé par un utilisateur Doton pour écrabouiller une créature – on voyait les restes de ladite créature sous le rocher – je trouvai un éventail. Mon cœur se serra alors que je m'agenouillai pour le prendre, et constater à quel point il m'était familier… Me relevant, je fis encore quelques pas pour me trouver au bord d'un large trou. Je regardai à l'intérieur, la gorge nouée. Et au fond de ce cratère…

Une bonne dizaine de créatures. Mortes, bien sûr. A leurs côtés, gisaient trois marionnettes, que j'identifiai instantanément comme celles de…

« YOUKO ! je hurlai. YOUKO ! »

Mais la kunoichi, étendue, sans vie, au centre du cratère, ne répondit pas.

Je me précipitai, trébuchant à chaque pas, criant son nom, incapable de m'arrêter de pleurer.

« YOUKO ! »

J'arrivai près d'elle, m'agenouillai à ses côtés, l'effleurait du bout des doigts...

Sang. Du sang sur mes mains. _Son_ sang.

C'était plus que je ne pouvais en supporter. Un cri terrible s'échappa de moi, et je me mis à sangloter, incapable de m'arrêter, de lui venir en aide…

Pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, pris d'un espoir fou, je me ruai sur elle, cherchant un pouls, que je sentis, sous mes doigts, battre faiblement.

Le soulagement qui m'envahit à ce moment était égal à la terreur que j'avais ressenti en la voyant ainsi. Mais ce n'était pas terminé : je voyais, la terre rouge à côté d'elle et, lorsqu'un flocon de neige se déposa sur elle comme il commençait à neiger, il se teinta brièvement d'écarlate avant de fondre. Je la soulevai, doucement, avec une infinie douceur, et me précipitai, courant presque, au centre médical, où je fonçai droit sur Sakura.

Cette dernière finissait de nouer un bandage épais autour du bras d'un homme, qui grimaça quand elle serra un peu. Je déposai Youko sur un lit à côté, et attrapai mon amie par les épaules.

« Soigne-la ! voulus-je crier, mais ma voix n'était qu'un murmure rauque. Soigne-la, on peut encore la sauver, hein ? Elle ira bien, dis-moi qu'elle ira bien… soigne-la, Sakura… je t'en supplie… sauve-la… »

La médic-nin aux cheveux roses me fixa, avant de m'écarter doucement et de me forcer à m'assoir sur une chaise.

« Je m'en occupe », dit-t-elle, et j'apprendrai plus tard qu'elle avait été effrayée en me voyant, aussi terrifié, aussi… désespéré.

Elle se mit au travail, et je restai là, fixant le vide mais prêtant attention au moindre de ses mouvements. Chacun d'eux pouvait la sauver, tout comme la condamner.

Plusieurs personnes virent me voir, étonnées de me voir ainsi assis sur une chaise et sans bouger mais, avisant Sakura travaillant sur Youko, ils se détournaient, après m'avoir adressé un signe ou une parole d'encouragement.

Tout cela dura jusqu'à ce que Haku et Fubuki viennent s'assoir près de moi, le regard fixé sur Sakura, eux aussi. Ils étaient aussi exténués que moi, voire même plus : ils n'avaient pas de démon-renard, eux.

Je perdis la notion du temps. Fubuki finit par s'endormir son mon épaule, et le bras cassé de Haku pris en charge par un infirmier.

Je me demandais si l'histoire était en train de se répéter : si les deux sœurs n'allaient pas connaître le même destin tragique, et de la même façon : par un acte de courage qu'elles auront payé de leur vie.

Soudain, j'aperçu Orochimaru, assis sur un lit, semblant attendre quelque chose. Il souriait, en nous observant, et je notai que le Sannin n'avait aucune blessure visible, et ne semblait pas fatigué le moins du monde. Avait-t-il seulement participé aux combats ? J'en doutais. Quoi qu'il en soit, un doute terrible s'instilla dans mon esprit : le cratère où j'avais trouvé Youko était assez éloigné du reste du champ de bataille. Cela signifiait-il qu'Orochimaru ait tenté d'assassiner Youko avec des créatures sous son contrôle ? Cela signifiait également qu'il avait mentit, et personne ne savait alors ce qu'il pouvait bien ficher ici, au sein des forces armées de Konoha et de Suna. Pour un peu, j'aurais souhaité qu'il ait trahi : au moins, j'aurai été fixé sur sa loyauté.

Le cours de mes pensées fut rompu par Sakura qui, se tournant vers moi, me toucha délicatement l'épaule. Elle était épuisée, mais souriait et, lorsqu'un ninja entra dans la tente médicale, j'aperçu le soleil se lever, à l'est. La bataille avait duré tout le jour, et j'étais resté ici toute la nuit.

« Elle vivra », souffla doucement Sakura et, comme si mon corps avait attendu ce verdict pour flancher, je lui souris doucement avant de m'effondrer.


	8. Epilogue: Après la bataille

_Oooops ! Désolé pour le retard, à ceux qui attendaient (si du moins quelqu'un a pris le temps de suivre cette histoire jusqu'ici).  
_

Chapitre 7:

Épilogue: Après la bataille

 _11 Août 86 :_

 _POV Naruto :_

Un long soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres, alors que je me laisse tomber avec soulagement sur la première chaise venue. Une douce main froide se pose sur mon épaule, et entreprend de me masser le dos. Je gémis de bonheur en sentant mes muscles, jusque-là tendus, se détendre, et une agréable sensation de flottement prend possession de moi, comme je me laisse lentement glisser vers les limbes du sommeil. Mais je ne peux en profiter très longtemps que la main vient me pincer le bras pour me réveiller, et je grogne en rouvrant les yeux.

« Ne t'endors pas.

\- Non, non… »

Youko s'assoit à côté de moi, et m'adresse un long regard scrutateur, avant de sourire d'un air ironique.

« Je ne te crois pas.

\- Comment ça, tu ne me fais pas confiance ? je plaisante faiblement. »

Une tape sur le bras me fait sourire, et je pouffe. Laissant retomber ma tête en arrière, je soupire de nouveau.

« Je suis tellement fatigué…

\- Moi aussi, murmure Youko en posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Mais on doit tenir, encore un peu. »

Je fixe la porte d'un regard blanc. De quoi peuvent-ils bien parler, là-dedans ? Cela fait plusieurs jours que le conseil est enfermé dans cette salle et, lorsque nous sommes rentrés de mission, Youko et moi, nous avons tout de suite été envoyés ici. Nous sommes censés attendre leur verdict, et j'ai peur de comprendre.

Depuis Janvier, Tsunade s'affaiblit de plus en plus, et je sais qu'elle veut se retirer, et avoir une retraite tranquille.

Elle a besoin de deux successeurs. Du côté de l'hôpital, c'est assuré : Sakura a pris la relève d'une main de fer depuis longtemps déjà, et forme plusieurs apprentis.

Il lui reste à élire un nouvel Hokage…

« De quoi as-tu peur ?

\- Hein ?

\- De quoi as-tu peur ? répète Youko en s'installant sur mes genoux pour me regarder dans les yeux.

\- Peur de quoi ? dis-je sèchement.

\- Oh, allez ! Ça, c'est ma question ! Est-ce que tu as peur d'être élu Hokage, ou au contraire de ne pas l'être ? »

J'évite son regard.

« Je ne sais pas, soufflé-je, et je continue en voyant son regard mi-amuré, mi-désespéré : Je veux dire… je n'ai pas envie d'hériter de ce monde, Youko.

\- En étant Hokage, tu pourras faire changer les choses.

\- Aussi. Je suis fatigué, physiquement et mentalement. Kiri est tombé, Kumo toujours aux mains de l'ennemi, et nous sommes à l'aube de la Cinquième Grande Guerre Shinobi.

\- Flash info, se moque ma compagne, ce n'est pas pour te vexer, mon coco, mais elle a déjà commencé, cette guerre ! Depuis la première bataille qui nous a opposé aux Ôtsutsuki, figures-toi !

\- Tu te trompes ! lâché-je. Nous n'en sommes encore qu'au début : la Grande Bataille de Konoha, comme ils l'appellent, n'est qu'une mise en bouche. »

Youko garde longuement le silence, avant de murmurer :

« Comme tu es pessimiste…

\- Je suis réaliste, Youko. C'est différent. Kabuto court toujours, et il reste des centaines… non, des milliers d'Ôtsutsuki. J'ai l'impression de me battre contre les Zetsu blancs une nouvelle fois, mais en pire. Et puis, il a cette organisation, Hiiro… Nous ne savons rien d'eux…

\- Justement, ils sont peut-être pacifistes ! positive la femme à côté de moi.

\- Avec leurs actions ? Ils ont détruits des centaines d'hectares de terres !

\- Oui, mais c'était pour détruire des Ôtsutsuki. Ils n'ont, jusque-là, fait aucun geste agressif envers nous. Peut-être sont-ils de notre côté ! »

Je ne réponds pas, et me contente de fixer un point invisible.

« J'ai peur de ce qui nous attends, dis-je enfin. Et je suis las de la guerre. »

Le son d'une porte qui s'ouvre nous fait tourner la tête, mais il ne s'agit que de Gaara, qui me regarde d'un air impénétrable. Il vient s'assoir à côté de moi, et Youko finit par briser le silence.

« Hey, Gaa-chan ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais là. Tu es venu pour encourager Naruto, je me trompe ? Matsuri et Maï sont avec toi ? Comment vont Kankurô et Tsume ? Tu squattes chez Tema et Shika ? »

Le roux hoche la tête doucement.

« Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il.

\- Hein ? Mais de quoi ? je m'étonne.

\- J'ai involontairement surpris votre conversation.

\- Oh ! ça ? Ce n'est rien ! s'écrie Youko. Tu…

\- Mais Naruto a raison, la coupe Gaara. Tu es trop optimiste par rapport à l'avenir, Youko. On n'est pour l'instant sûrs de rien, et nous sommes affaiblis par les récents combats. »

La femme gonfle ses joues d'un air enfantin, et je souris. Ça me rappelle de vieux souvenirs.

« Mais…

\- Mais c'est vrai que tu es un peu pessimiste face à ce qui nous attend, Naruto. »

Je hausse les épaules d'un air indifférent, et me cale contre le dossier de mon siège.

« Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Mais je préfère encore me préparer au pire : ainsi, je suis sûr de ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises. Ce sera toujours désagréable mais, au moins, je serais prêt à y faire face. »

Les ninjas hochent la tête. Se préparer au pire… C'est ce que nous faisons depuis maintenant si longtemps… Mon cœur se serre en repensant à mon entrain du début. Quand et où l'ai-je perdu en route ?

Un profond silence prend place, seulement coupé par une expiration soufflée un peu plus fort de temps à autres. Des voix indistinctes viennent de derrière la porte, et je reconnais le timbre de Kakashi sans parvenir à saisir ce qu'il dit.

Ma tête est lourde, si lourde, et je la laisse retomber sur l'épaule de Youko, les yeux fermés, prêt à m'endormir. Elle aussi semble somnolente, et c'est la voix de Gaara qui nous tire de cet état :

« Quand je suis devenu Kazekage, j'avais peur. Ça avait beau être mon rêve, je ne me croyais pas à la hauteur de la tâche à accomplir. Comme toi, je patientais devant la porte du conseil. Ils délibéraient, et j'attendais leur réponse. Je ne savais plus pourquoi je voulais devenir Kazekage, ni si je m'en pensais capable : la seule chose qui compte, pour eux, c'est si tu es capable de protéger le village. Si tu es assez fort, assez intelligent, assez vif pour empêcher les ennemis d'y entrer, et surtout… ils veulent savoir si tu as assez de cœur pour aimer sa population dans son entièreté. »

Le silence retombe puis, voyant que ni Youko ni moi ne nous donnons la peine de répondre, il continue sur sa lancée :

« Tu possèdes les qualités qu'ils cherchent. Reste à savoir si tu accepteras leur proposition, ou non. »

Il ajoute, se relevant et marchant vers la sortie sans nous accorder un seul regard :

« Mais sache que Konoha ne saurais avoir meilleur Hokage que toi. »

Le son de la porte se refermant derrière lui semble résonner longuement dans la salle vide, alors que nous restons parfaitement immobiles et inexpressifs. Mes pensées tourbillonnent à l'intérieur de mon crâne, et je cherche du réconfort auprès de Kurama :

 _Kyû…_

 _C'est ta décision, Kit_ , me coupe-t-il. _J'ai promis à Youko de ne pas interférer avec ça, et je tiendrais ma promesse._

 _… Depuis quand peux-tu parler avec elle ?_

 _C'est entre elle et moi._

Silence. Quelques instants, avant que je ne reprenne de ma voix la plus pitoyable :

 _Kyû…_

 _Non, Kit, j'ai dit…_

 _Je veux juste savoir quelque chose._

Le renard grogne.

 _Dis toujours._

 _Est-ce que… penses-tu que je pourrais faire un bon Hokage ?_

Il ne répond pas et, l'espace d'un instant, l'espoir et la déception se battent dans mon cœur.

 _Honnêtement ? Oui. Je pense que tu ferais, en effet, un bon Hokage. Mais cela dépend aussi de toi : si tu ne t'y mets pas à fond, tu seras terrible. Dans ce cas, autant refuser. Pèse le pour et le contre. Tu es as encore le temps. Mais avant, confie-toi à Youko et, si tu continues de douter, interroges-toi sur qui tu es réellement. Tu finiras bien par trouver la réponse…_

Le silence revient, lourd, agaçant, désagréable, seulement brisé par le grincement de ma chaise : je me balance nerveusement d'avant en arrière. Le son semble irriter Youko, car elle pose une main fraiche sur mon bras.

« Arrête, lâche-t-elle. Viens-là, plutôt. »

Elle me désigne ses genoux, et je n'ai pas le temps d'hésiter longtemps avant qu'elle n'y pose ma tête de force. Elle enfonce ses doigts dans mes cheveux, et commence à me masser le cuir chevelu.

Je finis par me détendre, et me laisse doucement aller en fermant les yeux. Je ris doucement :

« Si tu continues comme ça, je vais finir par m'endormir, fais-je d'une voix fatiguée.

\- Ouais… moi aussi. »

Quelques minutes, encore. Youko n'utilise plus qu'une seule main pour me masser, l'autre est posée à côté de ma tête. J'ai le regard fixé sur la montre qui orne son poignet, et le mouvement incessant de l'aiguille des secondes m'hypnotise.

Youko ne fait jamais rien comme les autres, j'ai l'impression : son hitai-ate de Konoha est attaché autour de son mollet plutôt que son front ou son bras, elle exhibe également le symbole de Suna sur son écharpe, et elle porte sa montre au poignet droit plutôt qu'au gauche.

Je souris, amusé.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir une telle vie. Je veux dire… à douze ans, je m'imaginais Hokage et marié à Sakura, et Sasuke prosterné à mes pieds. Le village m'aurait profondément respecté.

\- Mais ?

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé devenir « père » à l'âge de seize ans à peine, puis de vraiment l'être trois ans plus tard… Je ne voyais ni ferme ni enfants, ni même la guerre. Tout était rose et brillant dans mon esprit. Dans un certain sens, je regrette cette vision du futur que j'avais.

\- Tu as grandis.

\- … Ouais.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, tu sais, d'être pessimiste, parfois. Tout le monde à ses petits moments de dépression, et c'est ainsi que l'on peut mieux apprécier la valeur de ce qui nous entoure.

\- Tu as raison. Et puis, même si elle n'est pas aussi rose, et belle, et brillante, et pleine de fleurs, de cœurs et de paillettes – uhg, tuez-moi pour avoir un jour imaginé ça – dis-je avec un grimace , et Youko se met à rire, que je l'imaginais, la vie que j'ai à présent est infiniment plus précieuse que cette espèce de chose tout droit sorti d'un conte pour enfant. Très petit enfant, ajouté-je en fronçant le nez. J'ai de merveilleux enfants – même si, si Fubuki se décidait enfin à partir, je serais le plus heureux des pères – j'ai connu à la fois la guerre et la paix, la vie de civil et celle de ninja, l'amitié et la haine le bonheur et l'amertume, le rire et les larmes, la vie et la mort d'êtres chers. Je connais l'amour d'une femme, et la joie de vivre à ses côtés.

\- Tu es complet. »

Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux. Les siens sont pleins de larmes, et je passe doucement une main sur sa joue.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? » murmuré-je.

Elle attrape ma main, et la presse fermement contre son visage. Une larme coule, et tombe sur ma joue. De son autre main, elle essuie doucement ses larmes.

« Tu… tu m'aimes encore ? »

Je lui souris.

« Bien sûr. Ce que je vais te dire va te paraître cliché, mais je suis incapable de vivre sans toi ; ces dix années passées loin l'un de l'autre m'ont été insupportables. Mon cœur était brisé à l'idée de te croire morte.

\- Nous avons vécu séparés pendant dix ans… murmure-t-elle soudain, et son ton grave me fait relever la tête. J'ai changé, tu sais.

\- Oui. »

Elle sourit, et dit :

« Je suis une femme jalouse, tu sais.

\- Je le sais.

\- Je m'emporte facilement, me vexe très vite, et pardonne difficilement.

\- Je le sais.

\- Je suis fière, orgueilleuse. Je suis capable du meilleur comme du pire.

\- Je le sais.

\- Je suis une kunoichi, une tueuse : mes mains sont rougies par le sang d'hommes que j'ai tués.

\- Je le sais.

\- Je peux te tuer si tu jamais tu me trompes.

\- Je le sais.

\- Je suis pleine de haine, de tristesse et d'amertume refoulées. J'ai été brisée, et les morceaux ne se sont jamais recollés comme ils étaient autrefois.

\- Je le sais.

\- Et tu te sens capable d'aimer ce que je suis devenu ? »

Je souris et, me redressant, l'embrasse doucement.

« Bien sûr. »

Elle me rend mon étreinte, et sort quelque chose de sa poche. Une enveloppe, et une petite boite noire. Elle les range de nouveau contentieusement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? je demande, ma curiosité piquée au vif.

\- Tu verras !

\- Pas juste ! je fais en gonflant mes joues. Allez, dis !

\- Non ! rit-t-elle, et elle tire doucement sur mes joues. Naruto, tu as quel âge ? On dirait un petit enfant !

\- Hé ! Même pas vrai !

\- Si ! Je dirais même que tu dois avoir cinq ans, en ce moment même. »

Je lui tire la langue.

« Tu es si puéril ! » fait-t-elle, son hilarité renforcée.

Je fais semblant de bouder en lui tournant le dos, et attends qu'elle m'enlace, selon les règles du jeu, fixées depuis si longtemps déjà.

Mais elle n'en fait rien et, étonné, je me retourne pour la découvrir en train de fixer la porte menant à la salle du conseil. C'est là que je m'aperçois que les murmures confus qui provenaient de la porte close se sont éteints. Un raclement de chaises se fait entendre, et elle attrape vivement ma main. Je la sens trembler.

« Naruto, je…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dis-je en pressant ses doigts. Tout ira bien. »

Je me lève au moment où la porte s'ouvre. Un conseiller s'avance. Je ne le reconnais pas, il doit faire partie des conseillers du Daiymo.

« Naruto Uzumaki ?

\- C'est moi, réponds-je. Mais c'est Akiya-Namikaze, maintenant. »

L'homme toussote. Richement habillé, il me regarde avec un mépris évident, et je lui rends son regard. Je pénètre dans la pièce sans attendre son autorisation, et je souris en l'entendant s'étrangler de surprise et de rage.

Dans la salle, j'incline profondément devant le Daiymo du Feu, avant de me tourner vers les conseillers ninjas et Tsunade et de leur adresser un signe de tête.

La Senju affiche un air satisfait qui me fait grimacer. J'essaie de détendre l'atmosphère :

« Alors la vieille ? Fatiguée ? je me moque, malgré mon angoisse.

\- Sale gaki ! rugit l'ancienne en brandissant son poing. Tu verras, espèce de sale….

\- Tsunade-sama, calmez-vous ! exige l'un des conseillers. »

La Godaime Hokage m'adresse un regard venimeux où l'agacement se dispute la place avec la tendresse. Je souris, amusé, avant de me raidir en sentant le regard inquisiteur du Daiymo et des conseillers sur moi.

« Hokage-sama… êtes-vous sûre de votre choix ? » demande le Daiymo.

Une main posée sur mon épaule me détend légèrement. Je croise le regard brillant de Tsunade.

« Oui. »

Les hommes échangent un regard, puis le Daiymo se lève, et tous font de même.

« Uzumaki Naruto… commence-t-il. Le poste de Hokage qui vous est offert est synonyme d'honneur, certes, mais il s'agit également d'une grande responsabilité… êtes-vous prêt à prendre sur vos épaules le poids de tout un village, en période de guerre ? »

Ma respiration, erratique, se calme lorsque je repense aux paroles de Gaara. Je regarde l'homme droit dans les yeux. Malgré ses beaux habits et son air distingué, il ne me semble plus aussi impressionnant.

« Oui.

\- Dans ce cas, j'accepte la nomination de Naruto Uzumaki au poste de Rokudaime Hokage ! »

Mon cœur ratte un battement, comme mes doutes s'envolent. Je m'incline profondément devant Tsunade. Celle-ci me sourit fièrement, et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

« Ton entrainement commence dans un mois, gaki. En attendant, amuses-toi bien !

\- Hein ? je fais. Mais…

\- Naruto ! Dépêche, on y va ! »

Une main sortie de nulle part m'attrape par le bras, et m'entraine à travers les couloirs du bâtiment. C'est Youko ; elle tient deux sacs, visiblement remplis de vêtements de sa main libre.

« Mais aller où ?

\- EN VACANCES ! rugit-t-elle. »

Nous nous arrêtons à la sortie du village. Deux chevaux nous attendent, et je fronce les sourcils.

« Que… »

La brune en face de moi me montre deux billets. Elle éclate de rire.

« On a un séjour gratuit dans les meilleures sources chaudes du continent, et après on est censés voyager, comme il y a presque vingt ans, maintenant. Ça parait loin, hein ? »

Elle regarde le ciel, et je fais de même.

« Que de chemin parcouru, depuis notre première rencontre, murmure-t-elle. Nous n'étions que des gamins, et maintenant… je suis jônin avec ma propre équipe de genins, et toi… te voilà devenu Hokage ! »

Elle monte sur son cheval, à la robe pie, et me désigne le mien : il est noir de jais. Je souris en l'enfourchant, et nous partons au galop.

Je l'ai fait. Je suis devenu Hokage.

Hokage…

 _« Je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto… et je deviendrai Hokage ! »_

* * *

 _Eh bien... Et voilà les amis, c'est fini ! Mon premier bébé a grandit ! *pleure* Désolé... Trop d'émotions *s'essuie les yeux*  
_

 _En tout cas, merci à ceux qui m'ont lu jusqu'au bout, et n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un commentaire: c'est très important pour nous autres, auteurs, vous savez. L'avis de ceux qui nous lisent compte beaucoup, car cela nous permet de comprendre, et de corriger certaines erreurs._

 _Je sais que les personnages inventés ne sont pas toujours appréciés mais, à vrai dire, je tiens énormément à Youko, Akayuki et aux autres ; je ne pouvais imaginer cette histoires sans eux._

 _Dites-moi néanmoins ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plait ! Cela me permettra de m'améliorer, dans le futur._

 _Sur ce, bonne continuation à tout le monde,_

 _Farewell, everyone !_


End file.
